


You're with Me

by 1angel2heart



Series: HisoGon Short Stories☆ [3]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Bondage and Discipline, Creampie, Dominant Hisoka, Dominant and Submissive, Edgeplay, Face Slapping, Love Bites, M/M, Master/Pet, Nipple Torture, Prostate Massage, Rim job / Rimming, bad language / cursing, submissive Gon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 51,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1angel2heart/pseuds/1angel2heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suspenders and silk ties, briefcases and financial reports. This is an AU where Hisoka is a hardworking salaryman chasing after the almighty dollar instead of strong opponents and Gon is his 17 year old boyfriend. They've been dating for one year but lately Gon has been feeling more than a little frustrated. Hisoka, Gon, Genei Ryodan, Kurapika, Killua, Leorio. YAOI, LEMON, D/s (Other warnings and disclaimers inside).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Man's Got to Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Imkillinit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imkillinit/gifts).



> Foreword 
> 
>  
> 
> FULL SUMMARY (added to the shortened summary) : In the usual HxH storyline (canon), after their first exciting encounter Hisoka disappears from Gon's life for lengthy periods in his hunt for the next challenge. In this AU too, Hisoka is just as scarce due to the extreme demands of his job. This leads to Gon feeling alone and unsatisfied. Will there finally come a time when Gon receives the attention he craves from Hisoka? And when he does, will he be able to handle it? RATED M for sex and the mention of every possible kink I feel like writing… [Hisoka, Gon], Genei Ryodan, Kuroro, Kurapika, Killua, Leorio. YAOI, LEMON, D/s 
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: Please do not read if you have any adverse thoughts about BDSM (Bondage and Discipline, Dominance and Submission, SadoMasochism), YAOI or GRAPHIC SEX SCENES because this story carries these themes. 
> 
> Disclaimers: 
> 
> ♠ All characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. I do not claim ownership of any of the characters mentioned. 
> 
> ♠This was not inspired by Fifty Shades of Grey (Fifty Shades is not D/s) nor will it bear any resemblance to its storyline ( I haven't even read the books lol). This was inspired by the BDSM lifestyle and will bear similarities to the D/s lifestyle as I've always wanted to try writing a story about a Dominant / submissive relationship. But with that said, D/s relationships are complex - as such this story does not claim to state what happens in the BDSM community as a whole - just what happens between Gon and Hisoka.
> 
> ♠ LASTLY...remember, this is a work of fiction. If interested, only enter into a BDSM arrangement if you are of the age of consent! Do not endanger your Dom / sub by doing so otherwise.

**A/N:** This is a gift for Imkillinit based on a message sent to me about Gon covered in whipped cream which sparked my desire to write a story where I'll get the opportunity to write about the Apple-chan covered in whipped cream. What was meant to be a private headcanon turned into this so I decided to share it lol (yeah my motivation always comes from unusual sources). The story is just a mix of fluff / angst right now and very G-rated...that is, maybe until later... 

 

I intend for this to be a mini series of cute little drabbles where I can be all fluffy outside of my main story but now (with the ideas I am having) I'm wondering how long I can keep the cuteness up before I descend into depravity as usual... 

 

**Re-edit Note:** The re-edit is now complete and the newest update has been posted.

 

**Finally** , as for everyone's ages, they're five years older than they were at the start of the series. 

* * *

 

Chapter 1: A Man's Got to Work...

                                               

 

 

 

"Gon—" 

Momentarily lost in his thoughts, Gon was brought out of his reverie with a start when the familiar voice called his name.  

Quickly looking around the dining room from his position next to the mahogany table, he soon realized that Hisoka was still in their bedroom. 

_No matter, I'll wait here for him. He must be exhausted after working late again last night._  

_Good thing he's taking the day off. Today will definitely be the day my waiting ends!_  

Hazel eyes squeezed shut in excitement and Gon's grip on the chair in front of him tightened at the thought of how exciting their day together was going to be (and how it will end).  

Hisoka had been working endlessly for the past month and now that he was home, they'd finally have some time together. As a result, Gon planned to execute his duties perfectly, starting with a homemade breakfast. 

His eyes strayed to the carefully set table and the food there. _Hisoka has been working so hard, now I'm going to show him how hard I've been working too._  

His excitement mounted at the thought of being praised for how well he had taken to the cooking classes he'd been attending.  

_Hisoka's_ _going to be so surprised when he sees what I have made for him and then I'll be rewarded with—_  

"Gon! Have you seen my tie? ~" 

_Huh? He's going to work?_  

"Gon?" Hisoka's voice bore a bit of concern now. 

"It's on the hanger by the wardrobe!" Gon replied, loud enough so he could hear him. 

There was a brief pause. "No, not that one, the one with the spades!" Hisoka called. "I need _that_ particular tie since today is a very special day~" 

_Yes today_ ** _is_** _a special day but if it's special to you,_ _why are you going to work?_  

Gon frowned. 

_Shouldn't you be at home with me?_  

"Gon? ~" 

"..." 

At the lack of a response, Hisoka poked his head out of the bedroom door to regard him with a slight frown. "Have you seen that tie? ~" he asked patiently, despite being in a hurry. 

Pushing aside his disappointment, Gon replied dejectedly, "It's probably in the top drawer..." 

With that, Hisoka disappeared from his view again. When he returned, walking confidently into the living room, Gon saw that he was wearing the tie tucked inside of a simple ash grey waistcoat. Red suspenders stood out in his mostly neutral attire like beacons, enticing hazel eyes to follow the attractive line of his torso to appreciate the way those clothes fit.  

Attentively Gon's hungry gaze continued to observe Hisoka and the look of concentrated determination on his face as he rifled through the pile of reports that had been on their nightstand for the past three weeks.  

"Hisoka?" 

Hisoka did not respond but continued to quickly scribble some notes on a few of the pages in his hands.  

Gon's eyes did not miss the way Hisoka seemed so far away even though he was standing just a few feet ahead of him. 

"Hisoka..." he called again but the man still did not answer. Most likely he had not heard him as he was now too preoccupied in fussing with his briefcase to pay attention to anything else. That's when Gon noticed that he had ditched his usual brown vintage-style leather messenger bag for a black leather-finished attaché case. 

_Is something happening today at the office?_  

Gon continued to grip the back of the wooden chair in front of him, unaffected by the way the smooth unyielding wood was biting into his insistent fingers. "Hisoka," he said louder this time. "Weren't you taking the day off today?" 

_Or at least I thought you would have..._  

The redhead paused in the middle of putting on his jacket to send a befuddled glance Gon's way. Dressed smartly in that black designer suit and looking thoroughly handsome, Gon had to look away from his intense golden gaze.  

"Why would I take today off? The quarterly department head meeting is marked for this morning. It's the one I've been preparing for this past month..." Snapping the dual combination locks closed, Hisoka hefted his briefcase from off the couch and walked toward the dining room. "I had to put in some extra work last night but my work is finally complete~" 

Gon didn’t say a word as he looked up at Hisoka's face. Although still very handsome, it was obvious that he was tired. 

_Why are you so intent on working this hard?_  

Stopping when he finally stood in front of him, there was a dull thud as Hisoka patted the smooth surface of his briefcase. "If all goes well today, we're set for life~" 

Gon felt conflicted. Torn between the desire to be of service and his desire to have his lover all to himself, his knuckles whitened with the force of the grip he had on the wood beneath his fingers. 

"Are you okay? ~" Hisoka asked, looking down at the green-tinted hair below him. 

Feeling the hand on his shoulder, Gon released his hold on the chair, shifting to look up at Hisoka. "I-I'm okay," he affirmed in a small voice, although that affirmation was a lie.  

_I shouldn’t be lying to Hisoka. I should tell him how much I want him home with me._  

_But I_ _don’t want to be an obstacle in_ _hi_ _s advancement to the position of Director. What should_ _I do? I don’t want to be selfish but—_  

Gon saw the flash of doubt in those highly perceptive golden eyes, but instead of questioning him, Hisoka turned away.  

Trying not to sigh, Gon took a deep breath. 

_A submissive is supposed to communicate freely with their Dominant_ , he thought, remembering his studies. _A Dominant is not a mind reader and needs to know how his submissive feels so that he could take those feelings into consideration._

The furrows in his brow deepened even more. 

_But how exactly do I tell Hisoka_ _that_ _I_ _don't care about all the material things...that all I want is him?_  

Unwilling to voice his thoughts, Gon moodily watched as Hisoka checked the time on his mechanical watch. _A_ _ll_ _I want is to have you here with me..._  

_All I ever wanted was you..._  

"I'm late~" Hisoka complained, resting his briefcase on the mahogany dining table next to the plate of pancakes Gon had made for them, barely sparing it a glance.  

"Can you believe it?" he asked as he sat on the chair next to Gon to pull on his black leather Derbies. "Machi just called and said that the meeting was moved up to 8 AM and is no longer at 11 as previously announced~" His voice lowered bitterly, "Apparently the chairman has suddenly decided to sit in and since he's only available for this time, everyone else has to rearrange their schedules. 'There are to be no absences' she said...don't you think that's crazy?" 

"Couldn't you skip it though?" Gon asked, clasping his hands in front of him and fidgeting a bit. "You’ve been absent for meetings before and since you're the Assistant Finance Director; you could easily send a representative this time too." 

Hisoka paused to look up at him before going back to buffing his shoes. He always preferred to clean them himself rather than have Gon do it and although doing so was a bit of an unconventional thing in their lifestyle where he was the Dominant and Gon was his submissive; to Hisoka their relationship was much more than complete control. The dynamic between them involved Gon being free to submit as he pleased and despite the fact that this usually meant that there were times when Gon was bratty or rude, Hisoka did not mind the extra work and rather welcomed it. To him, the fun was in discovering all the different facets to Gon's personality and adding training that would make him a better submissive.  

Holding his shoes up to the morning light flooding in through the floor-length windows, Hisoka frowned at the speck of dust that had escaped his dedicated buffing. "Gon~" he started without looking up at him, "You're fully aware that the position of Finance Director has been vacant for a number of years since Omokage-san,"—a wicked smirk formed on Hisoka's lips as he pulled on his shoes—"…had to **_leave_** his post. This is my chance to acquire that position and possibly be appointed to sit on the board of directors soon~" 

Looking down at the crimson hair, Gon resisted the urge to run his hands through its thick, soft mass. "Ah, but—" 

Hisoka stood up and put his hands on Gon's shoulders briefly, causing him to look up into his eyes. "Today is a big day,"—he gave one shoulder a little pat—"Do you have any idea how close I am to getting that promotion? Now that I think about it, the chairman's arrival is actually a positive thing~"  

Hisoka laughed, now pleased with the turn of events that had thrown the cards in his favor. "Yes...I will use this opportunity to raise the issue of my promotion to Finance Director after the meeting and since Kuroro has the final say, Nobunaga won't be able to use his influence on the board to stop my advancement this time. I can hardly wait to see the look on his face~" A thoroughly wicked grin spread across Hisoka's face and as Gon continued to look at him, he could see those eyes, the color of molten gold, shine with fierce excitement at the potential challenge that awaited him. Eyes that seemed to crave more than he could give. 

And then, as if hit by a sudden thought, the light in those eyes died and Hisoka muttered in afterthought, "Sorry I can't eat breakfast with you again~” 

_When_ ** _have_** _we been able to eat breakfast together lately?_  

"Ah...it's okay," Gon replied instead of voicing his thoughts. It was hard to keep the disappointment out of his tone but somehow he managed to smile reassuringly up at the concerned look Hisoka was giving him. As soon as Hisoka looked away though, his smile faltered.  

Hisoka had missed many mornings at the breakfast table, but of all the days they'd missed eating together, Gon had remained hopeful, convincing himself that he would have surely made time to have breakfast with him on that particular morning.  

This hope had led to him excitedly waking up long before Hisoka had in order to prepare, but now after all of his work and anticipation, to be faced with the truth that clearly Hisoka was more dedicated to his job than he was to their relationship, left Gon with an indescribable feeling of emptiness. 

_I guess it cannot be avoided._   

Looking back at the forlorn plate of pancakes he sighed. _And I worked so hard on them too..._  

Gon was utterly crestfallen but Hisoka's head was down, all of his attention too wrapped up in fixing his brightly coloured tie to notice his lover's dour mood. "Kuroro is going to have my head if I don't get to the office in fifteen minutes~" he said in a voice that didn't sound as worried as his words suggested that he should be. Instead, he calmly checked his watch again. "And we both know how the man gets when something threatens the security of his organization. Just look at what he did to Kurta Corp ten years ago~" 

"Yeah..." Gon muttered. Everyone knew what had happened. After all, it had been all over the news how the powerful Kurta-owned company had suddenly declared bankruptcy right after many of its board members had been taken in for questioning based on allegations of fraud. 

Well, that's what had been in the news, but what wasn't reported was that Kuroro Lucilfer had been the mastermind behind their demise. From what Gon had heard being whispered around town (and the snippets that Kurapika was willing to discuss), back then the young prodigy of Spider Industries had wanted a merger with Kurta Corp but the board of directors there had unanimously rejected his lucrative offer.  

Incensed at being spurned and mocked for his dependence on money to get what he wanted, Kuroro took them out the only way a cold, calculating and heartless businessman of his ilk would – by using his contacts and the very wealth they had scorned to teach them a lesson. 

First he'd bought out the loan company that had been responsible for eighty percent of their funding. From there he was able to gain enough influence to take them to task for unpaid loans and manipulate the interest to a point where they had to liquidate in order to pay them off. According to Kurapika, his family had been innocent of all the fraud charges pinned on them but were indicted anyway. Thus, spinning a complicated web that ended in several arrests based on securities fraud must have been easy for someone like him too, considering that the Lucilfer name was known in all the right places... 

Gon's mind was drawn back to the present when the sound of Hisoka’s heels clicking briskly across the marble drew his attention. _So he's just going to leave..._  

"I should be going. Don't forget to do your reading and other tasks. I may not be able to check in on you since I'll be in the meeting but I left you a list on the Breakfast Bar that needs to be completed by the time I get back~" 

"Ah...Hisoka?" Gon asked in lieu of a response as he hurried to catch up with him. Because Hisoka was much taller, the few steps the man had taken meant that he was already almost out the door.  

_If I do_ _n't stop him he'd be—_  

"Aren't you forgetting something?"  

Gon's question seemed to catch Hisoka's attention, causing him to pause in the doorway to look back, one foot precariously hanging off the edge of the step. 

"Hmmm~" Hisoka twisted his lips in that signature smirk that always made Gon's heart swoon and today was no different. Making a complete 360 degree turn, he reached out to grab Gon by the straps of his strawberry-colored, checkered apron. "Don't be too bored at home without me, k?" he whispered against lips parted in surprise. "Here's something to remember me by until I get back~" 

"Mmmm..." Gon moaned as Hisoka attacked his lips with a passionate kiss. He held on to his silk tie to pull him closer, opening up willingly to the searing hot embrace of a pair of lips that did not hesitate to claim his completely.  

Heart thumping in excitement, Gon pressed his body to Hisoka's pristine suit, unashamed to be showing how eager he was to be touched.  

One hand glided down his side to settle at his lower back and Gon's nerves thrummed at the sensation of being touched by the man he loved with all his heart. Hisoka grunted against his mouth and pulled him harder to his body, causing Gon to moan louder in response to that rough embrace. Gon was ecstatic, it was the most action he'd gotten from his lover in over three weeks and his entire being had been craving for this touch.  

  _Finally_ _..._ he thought with a happy moan, pulling harder on the tie in his grip. _Finally I get to taste you again...._   

The morning breeze was cool but the heat between their bodies was undeniable. Hands wandered, tongues slipped, wrapped and twisted in a wet, hungry kiss but just as Gon's body started to go limp in Hisoka's arms, just as he started to melt against him, Hisoka promptly broke their kiss and stepped back.  

"You're too much of a temptation Gon-kun~" Hisoka mumbled, flicking a thumb across Gon's swollen lips while his eyes hungrily drifted over his body and the way Gon seemed to be brimming with excitement for him.  

_Not yet my love~_ he thought, although he was more than ready to forget about his morning meeting and take Gon back inside.  

Regrettably, he reined in his excessive need and turned away from him. 

Feeling the absence of Hisoka's warmth, Gon opened his eyes. 

_What?_  

Hisoka was not in front of him anymore. 

When he finally came to his senses, Hisoka was already walking off, long legs taking him quickly toward the red Porsche 911 GT3 parked in their driveway.  

_No_ _..._  

Running as fast as his fluffy dog-faced bedroom slippers allowed him to, Gon hurried toward him, hoping to catch up before he sped off. "Ah Hisoka, it wasn't **_that_** I was trying to tell you that you forgot!" 

"It wasn't? ~" Hisoka paused in strapping on his seatbelt to look up at Gon who was now hovering close to the car. That's when he noticed what Gon was holding. "My goodness Gon, I can't believe I almost forgot this! ~" He quickly took the briefcase out of Gon's hands. "My presentation for today's meeting is in here and..."—he stopped himself and a handsome smile spread across his face—"What would I ever do without you? ~" 

"It's not—" Gon started to say but Hisoka was already backing out into the street, doing a wild turn and leaving in a haze of exhaust.  

Gon wrinkled his nose as the scent of burnt rubber enveloped him. "It's not that I was trying to tell you that you forgot either," he said softly. "It's today; you forgot that it is our anniversary..." 

 

* * *

 

 

Explanation: When Gon says: ' _Today must be the day my waiting ends_ ', he's referring to the limit he had been placed under one month prior to Hisoka's meeting to not have any form of sex until Hisoka decides it's time. It's part of his training (as a new sub). Gon does not know when he'd finally get some and was looking forward to today being the day (since it's their anniversary) but Hisoka disappoints him by rushing off to work again. And honestly Gon is thirsty for the...well you know. Can he keep himself under control for much longer without knowing _**when** _ Hisoka would release him? 

 

**A/N:**  

 

1) So I decided to write something a bit more unconventional but awww Gon is still so cute XD 

 

2) Yep these chapters are not going to be hella long like my main story. 

 

3) Twisted similarities between this AU and canon, 

 

  * Kuroro did do away with Kurapika's family but by sending them to jail…



 

  * Kuroro heads the Spiders (organization) as its chairman and the (board) members are the directors in the organization



 

  * Omokage was also "defeated" here by Hisoka, opening up a space for him to (hopefully) become a member (of the board)



 

  * Nobunaga hates Hisoka here too (you’ll see the reason why soon).



 

  * And just like in the YorkShin arc, Machi has also been given the responsibility here to make sure that Hisoka attends the meeting of the Spiders (which is why she called him). Lol poor Machi.



 

4) Ok guys tell me what you think in the reviews (Thanks!). Think this has potential for a multi chapter? (I'm not quite sure yet although I have some drafts done) 

 

**Note, it has been ages since I did business subjects in school so er…I may be a little rusty on the terminology. Forgive me. 

 

**Chapter II preview: A Conversation with** **Killua**  

 


	2. A Conversation with Killua pt I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon is feeling alone and remembers what had happened the last time he tried to talk to his friends about his interest in BDSM one year before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♣ Re-edit Note: Thank you for the Kudos darlings! I'm aiming to post one re-edited chapter per day!
> 
> I hope you like the changes to this one. I included some more details on their life, Hisoka's thoughts and cleared up some scenes to flow better. Lol in the flashback, Hisoka suffers the effects of having waited too long for the fruit to ripen haha.
> 
> I'm so happy that today is another holiday (in my country it's a two day Carnival celebration where some people dress up in costumes and dance...a lot) therefore I'm updating with a longer re-edited chapter! (Shhhh I know I said it was going to be a short story :/ )

**♣ A/N:**  

Ha I laughed too much while writing this. Hisoka is such a perv, but Illumi knows how to keep him slightly under control when his actions threaten Killua's happiness. 

You know how I love writing Hisoka and Illumi scenes and this one takes place in a flashback from one year before. Leorio, Kurapika and Killua also appear in here! 

Hisoka is hunting for fruit and Gon was thirsty even in his flashback lol (you'll see what I'm talking about) 

 

 **♣ Chapter Dictionary:**  

Kon'nichiwa: Hello 

Saikin dō: What's up? 

'In the lifestyle': Practising BDSM 

Tadaima: I'm home 

Okaeri: Welcome home 

Zabuton: A sitting pillow 

Kotatsu: A low table covered with a blanket that has a tabletop over the blanket. There is a special electric heater under the table that can be removed. 

Go Fish: A card game where the objective is to acquire the most 'books' or sets of four cards of the same rank by asking the other player(s) or drawing from the stock to complete one's set. The person with the most 'books' win. 

Five Finger Fillet: You'll know this as that knife game (brave) people play where one person puts a hand on the table and either they or someone else uses a knife to stab the spaces between the fingers. Usually they start off slow and keep going faster until either a) the person's hand gets stabbed b) the person anticipating the stab or doing the stabbing chickens out c) some other reason. DO NOT USE THIS CHAPTER AS MOTIVATION TO PLAY THIS WITH A KNIFE. 

When I was in elementary school we used pencils but even that hurt o.0

oOoOoOo: Means end of a flashback. 

 **♣Disclaimers :** **All characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. I do not claim ownership of any of the characters mentioned.**  

 **♣Warning:** **None…well implied stuff and Hisoka's here but it's nothing that deserves an M rating.**  

 

* * *

 

Chapter II: A Conversation with Killua pt I 

 

A little while after Hisoka left, Gon went back into the house to sit at the mahogany dining table alone. 

His eyes traveled to the clock on the opposite wall.  

 _8am_  

 _Hisoka is probably_ _already in_ _his meeting…_  

Pushing away the plate of untouched pancakes and dropping his head to the table atop folded arms, Gon groaned. 

"This sucks," he mumbled, unable to quell the overwhelmingly sad feeling that had descended upon him. "I know I should be used to this by now…” 

 _But why do I still feel_ _so sad whenever he goes away?_  

When he and Hisoka had started their relationship, Gon had been fully aware that the man would work insane hours and possibly have little to no time for him.  

This was something that had been extremely difficult to get used to in the beginning and while Gon had eventually learned to tolerate this part of their arrangement, there were days when the persistent loneliness was especially hard to endure.  

 _Yeah…da_ _ys like today_ _..._  

Gon knew that he wouldn't have been feeling so lonely if he had someone who was also a friend who he could talk to about everything that he was discovering in his journey into the lifestyle, but previous efforts to find such a person had not worked out.  

Hisoka was the only person Gon was close to who was also into the lifestyle and because of this, whenever he went away Gon was left without anyone to talk to about his interests. Before he had gotten together with Hisoka though, Gon did try to see if any of his friends were interested in BDSM but that did not end as he had anticipated.   

Not only had he failed, but to Gon, that whole experience had been a disaster and near the start of their relationship, after learning how futile Gon’s attempts to find someone else to relate his interests to had been, Hisoka, with the knowledge that he wouldn't always be around to guide him, had taken it upon himself to help find Gon someone who could keep him company in his absence.  

That was a few months ago, when Hisoka wasn’t as busy as he usually was, and they had attended a local munch that Hisoka had told him was usually held for Dominants and submissives in the area to socialize. At that event, Gon had been surprised to see that there were so many people who were into the lifestyle as much as they were and Hisoka had been pleased to see that he was getting along well with others in the community. Since he was interacting well with the other submissives there, Hisoka had encouraged him to make friends with some of them and while Gon had exchanged contact information and still continued to speak occasionally with them, he didn’t become as close to them as he was with Killua, Kurapika and Leorio.  

Sighing, Gon found himself wishing that his friends had been more receptive to his interest in BDSM. Maybe then, even if they weren’t actively involved in the lifestyle, but accepted him for who he was, he’d have at least had someone he could talk to about the things that confused him in his relationship.  

 _If only things had turned out differently back then…_  

XXX

 **NB**.: One year, one month earlier ~ 

It was late afternoon by the time Gon left the library and since two of his friends worked nearby, he decided to pay them a visit.  

Graciously leaving the bustling, humid streets behind, he walked into the manager's office at Scarlet Pharmaceuticals to see what he assumed to be Leorio and Kurapika sitting by a large marble top desk piled with huge stacks of paper and various sizes of manila files.  

Regarding the volume of work that only allowed him to make out part of Leorio's jacket and one of Kurapika's arms, he frowned. If it wasn't for the long white cotton shirt that Kurapika always wore under his patterned tabard, he'd never have known that it was him. 

 "Don't you think it's time you get an administrative assistant or clerk to help you with that?" 

As soon as Gon spoke, a blond head lifted to confirm whether it really was him who had entered, and when it failed, a hand pushed away the mountain of paper to reveal the face of his friend. "Kon'nichiwa Gon, what's up?" 

Gon smiled brightly at Kurapika, then threw himself into the executive leather chair in front of the desk with a satisfied sigh. He gave it a happy spin. "Ah, I just came to check up on you guys." 

"Why? Did you think we suffered death by paperwork?" Kurapika joked, laughing as he quickly rifled through another file to affix his signature and place it atop the pile of completed work. “Although one day we probably might…” he muttered in afterthought. “We really could use some help here at Scarlet…” 

Even while Kurapika talked he worked, not wanting to waste a moment and Gon smiled at how dedicated his friend was to the success of his business. 

 Briefly looking up at Gon before his pen started scribbling again, Kurapika mumbled absently, "I thought you were stopping by to offer us some administrative assistance or even apply for the position of Administrative Secretary." 

"You really do have a vacancy for that position?" Gon asked, stopping his spinning to point to where he assumed Leorio was behind the stacks of paper. "But you have Leorio, isn’t he helping you with the paperwork?" 

"Gon, does he look like he's helping?" Kurapika pushed aside one of the paper stacks and two pairs of eyes zeroed in on the bespectacled man, snoring loudly and drooling with his head resting comfortably on top one of the shorter stacks of paper. 

"…" 

Leorio looked completely at peace but his relaxed posture only annoyed Kurapika. 

"Hey! Hey!" Kurapika called, poking at his shoulder with the drapery wand that had been lying next to him on the table. “What’s wrong with you? You sick from laziness?” 

“Mmmm?” Groggily Leorio rubbed his eyes, sitting up to look at them, sleep still etched all over his face.  

“You – Lazy butt, wake up and help me finish these!" 

Leorio was instantly awake. "Hey! Who you calling 'lazy butt'?! I've been helping you all day, a man's got to sleep you know!" 

"'A man's got to sleep'?" Kurapika asked. "But I've been working at this even before you got here and I haven't slept yet." 

"Maybe it's because you don't look like a ma—" 

Instantly the atmosphere became tense. "Go ahead...finish that sentence," Kurapika warned, lifting the drapery wand higher with a misleadingly calm smile. 

Leorio cleared his throat, where the wand was currently being pressed. "Well I was going to say that—" 

"Remember to choose your words carefully, lest you may never finish your internship at the hospital...if you know what I mean." 

"Ah why are you getting so hyped?” Leorio asked with a nervous laugh. “I was just going to say that you don't look like a man..."—he thought hard for a good, believable lie—"who gets tired easily." His smile was beatific and Kurapika examined his expression cautiously, before finally lowering the drapery wand from his trachea. When the blonde turned away, he released a sigh of relief.  

 _That was close_. He rubbed his neck, turning to look at Gon. "Saikin dō Gon, what brings you here today little buddy?" 

Kurapika spoke up. "I was just asking him if he wanted to join our team to work as a secretary and—" 

"Wow yes!" Leorio got up swiftly and rushed toward Gon, taking both of the young man's hands in his and getting down on one knee. "Please say you'll take the job, it will greatly help me...ur I mean **_us_** out with the volume of work here!" 

Gon shook his head solemnly. "I can't...I'm not really good with numbers and paperwork..." 

Leorio stood up and leaned against the edge of the large executive desk. "What are you talking about? You passed the exam to get your high school diploma just a few months ago, much earlier than students normally do." He rubbed his chin. "If it wasn't for that car accident two years ago that set you back a couple of months in your studies, you might have graduated even earlier." 

"But Leorio, it's not like I'm a genius or something, look at Kurapika, he graduated even earlier than me **_and_** Killua." 

"Ah, Kurapika is just ' _special_ '," Leorio responded, giving the blonde a sideways glance. 

"Why you..." 

"Anyway," Leorio continued, ignoring Kurapika. "You need to give yourself some credit **_and come help us out_** _._ " 

Laughing nervously, Gon continued, "I was only able to get my diploma early because while I lived on Whale Island with Mito-san she took homeschooling very seriously. Her training was so intense that by the time I convinced her to let me move to York Shin to continue my studies after she got married, I was able to start studying at a higher level." 

"Oh and that's how you met Killua right?" 

Gon smiled at the memory. "Yeah, we were both attending the same private tutoring class and got along so well that when his mom withdrew him from class to start personally preparing him for the SATs, he convinced her to teach me too." 

"Oh yes, I heard that his mother used to be a teacher..." He put a finger to his chin in thought and looked up at the ceiling. "I believe she retired from teaching a long time ago to sell flowers right?" 

Kurapika turned to Leorio. "Goodness, you say that like she's an old lady with a wicker basket of daisies or something.”  

“But she is old, isn’t she?” 

“Not old lady old!” Kurapika put a hand to his forehead as if talking to Leorio was giving him a headache. “Why must everything you say sound so offensive?”  

“I didn’t mean it in a negative way and you know it Kurapika.” 

“Their family business probably makes more in a week than you make in a year." 

“Now you’re just being insulting…” 

“Only because you’re being offensive.” 

"And why must everything I say be offensive to **_you_**?" 

"Probably because you **_are_** offensive?" Kurapika teased. 

"I'll show you offensive—" 

"Bring it," Kurapika said, lifting his hand to remind Leorio that he was still holding the drapery wand. 

Gon laughed awkwardly. "Guys...please don't fight..." 

Leorio scratched the back of his head. "Ah Gon, we're not fighting, that's how we always are." 

Kurapika put down his 'weapon'. "Ok so if you didn't come to seek employment, for what do we owe the honor of this visit?" 

"It's just that I wanted to talk about something I've been researching on my own for some time now." 

"And what would that be Gon?" 

Leorio pointed at his chest proudly. "Hah, if you have any questions about anything at all you could ask me, I know everything." 

Gon smiled, happy that his friends were ready to listen to him. "It is about um...BDSM." He saw their expressions change to confusion but he continued. "I wanted to know what you think." 

Leorio's tone matched his expression. "What?!" 

"Do you want to get into it Gon?" Kurapika asked. 

"Yeah, sort of…but I don't know much outside of what I've read…” 

"Oh so you're interested in it but you're still not sure how committed you want to be?"

"Yeah, right now I'm kind of interested in doing a 24/7 but..." Gon let his sentence trail off and shrugged his shoulders as he looked at Kurapika. "It's complicated."

Kurapika raised his eyebrows. "Oh...24/7...that will take a lot of commitment you know. It's not something you can just do on a whim.” 

Gon nodded. “I know, but from what I've seen so far, I’m beginning to think that I’m ready to commit a—" 

Leorio gasped. "Gon, you can't be serious!" He had just been staring at them both, but now he felt the need to interject, because to him the more he listened, the more things seemed to be going downhill. "This is not—"

"What do you want to know?" Kurapika continued as if Leorio wasn't there. "I'm no expert, but I think I know enough to answer your questions." 

Gon felt hope rise in his chest. "Ah Kurapika are you a—" 

"Kurapika stop encouraging him!" 

Kurapika just blushed and looked away and that's when Leorio started shouting at him. "Gon! Do you seriously have no ideas about self-preservation?!" 

 _Here he goes again._ Pushing back his blonde hair only to have it fall back into his face, Kurapika took a deep breath. Leorio was in one of his moods. _This can go on for hours._ He directed his blue eyes toward him. "This isn't about self preservation, Leorio. We're his friends and it's our responsibility to provide him with accurate information – otherwise he may start seeking that knowledge from questionable sources!" 

Leorio pointed at Kurapika in accusation. "Are you willing to take **_responsibility_** for introducing him to a questionable lifestyle and possibly putting him in danger?!" 

"It’s not a questionable lifestyle and he won't be in dan—" 

"And you!" Leorio turned back to Gon, who was beginning to regret having brought up the subject. "Why are you desirous of pursuing such deviant activities?!" 

“…” Unable to explain himself in such a tense atmosphere, Gon simply looked at him blankly. 

Kurapika shrugged. “Well he **_is_** old enough to—" 

"I'm not talking to you!" Leorio reminded him. His eyes shifted to Gon again. "Gon, why are you always so reckless? You're always rushing into things without thinking carefully before you act." He shook his head in disbelief. "This is just like your actions that got you hospitalized two years ago!" 

"Leorio, you're being unreasonable. By rushing into the street to push that child away he was able to **_save_** a life even while everyone else just stood around **_thinking_** _._ Gon’s impulsiveness can be a good thing and you know it." 

"Kurapika," Leorio took a deep breath to calm himself. "Just be quiet and let me handle this." 

XXX 

N.B.: Two hours later~ 

 _Blah blah blah..._ Gon thought moodily as he walked out of Scarlet Pharmaceuticals and back unto the busy street. 

One hand rubbed the side of his hip that hurt from having to sit for two hours while Leorio reminded him (in excruciating detail) of his hospitalization that resulted from the car accident. His friend had gone on to warn that if he kept approaching dangerous things with the same zeal and level of recklessness, that there would only be similar results to that event in the future. 

 _He’s wrong, I just know it,_ Gon thought with stubborn conviction. _BDSM_ _isn’t like that._  

 He pulled his long outdoor coat tighter around his body as the temperature seemed to drop another few degrees. _I should have talked to Kurapika alone if I knew Leorio was going to read me the riot act._  

_But Kurapika is always so busy..._

Looking around at the busy people hustling all around him, Gon groaned at the evidence of how long he had been in that lecture. It was late evening, the streets were crowded and to him they felt cold, dark and lonely despite being filled with people, cars and lit by streetlights. He couldn’t wait to get out of those streets and into Killua's warm bed and his steps quickened with that thought.  

 _I’m so tired._  

 

 _So tired…_  

"Tadaima," Gon whispered as soon as he entered the foyer and the door closed with a soft click behind him. Even though he did not live there, it felt good to say those words. It also felt good to return to a place where there were people, rather than to one that had no one. Therefore, most days found him spending more time at Killua's house than at his own empty apartment. He yawned, changing into his bedroom slippers and breathing in the warm air that surrounded him. 

Rubbing at his weary eyes, Gon placed his long coat on the rack, in between Killua's ash grey coat and Hisoka’s long red outer coat. He smiled, happy to get out of the cold smog-filled streets and even happier to be able to see his friend. 

When he walked into the living room, he saw that Hisoka and Illumi were sitting opposite each other at the kotatsu playing cards. A cutting board and a black-handled nine inch boot dagger were lying on the low table between them and Gon stared at the items in confusion before looking back up at the pair. His eyes shifted to focus on the redhead who was in a partial state of undress as usual. _Oh, so he's downstairs this time_ _…_  

"Tadaima," he repeated so that they could hear him.  

Seeing that Hisoka was there, Gon did his best not to linger in that room, hurrying past where they were sitting and careful to keep his gaze averted. 

"Okaeri," Illumi replied, not bothering to look up from the cards in his hands. 

"Oh…Okaeri Gon-kun~" Hisoka said in a sultry voice, spearing him with an intense gaze. 

"Y-yeah…" Gon made the mistake of looking at him and froze in his steps, his entire body suddenly feeling heated under that gaze. 

Something unmistakably hot passed between them in that instant their eyes had connected and Hisoka almost moaned at the intensity of it. Gon looked delicious, like the ripened fruit that he was, just waiting to be picked and at that moment he wished that Illumi was not there so he could have made his move. 

There were so many obstacles between them, but Hisoka continued to keep Gon pinned under his gaze as if by doing so those obstacles would suddenly disappear.

Hisoka had been watching Gon for years; watching and waiting for the right moment to claim him and on the night of the celebration of Gon's sixteenth birthday, one month earlier, he had decided that it was finally time to stop waiting and make the move he wanted to make to 'pick' his fruit.

On that night it was clear to him that Gon had ripened perfectly and Hisoka had spent the entire evening entranced by a mildly inebriated Gon stumbling about the dance floor. As it would happen, someone had convinced the birthday boy to take a drink from the bar but after only one glass, Gon was a mess and too busy trying to act normal to realize that he was looking the exact opposite to everyone else as he twirled and tripped while he danced. Obviously, tolerating alcohol and dancing normally at the same time was something Gon was terrible at.

It had been a funny thing to witness, but Hisoka thought that it was incredibly cute and for hours, while Gon tried to gather his bearings, Hisoka's excitement mounted to the point where it had become nearly unbearable. His plan had been to offer to drive Gon home, but before he could act, Killua had and ultimately the night ended in him driving home alone and the white haired young man being the one to pick his fruit instead of him.  

But Hisoka did not let that discourage him from putting the moves on Gon as often as he could though. Currently, he did not see his fruit as unavailable, but simply undergoing a transition before it became his. 

Regrettably, Illumi did not share the same thoughts on that matter. 

And that's where the problem lay. 

Because Gon and his younger brother were dating, fooling around, playing house or whatever it was that they were doing, Illumi was always blocking his attempts to conquer Gon. 

But Hisoka was feeling so riled up on this particular night after not seeing Gon for the last few days due to work, that whatever it was that Illumi planned to do to him for touching Gon was of no concern to him. 

 Not that it ever was. 

 He licked his lips as he continued to look at Gon, realizing that the longer he looked at him, the tastier he seemed to become. 

A smile stretched Hisoka's lips wide at the way Gon, frozen like prey, appeared to be waiting for him to make his next move and that he did. "Do you want to join us? ~" he asked, gesturing to the cards laid out on the table. "We're about to finish this game and start another, so if you're interested I can deal for three~" 

Gon shifted nervously from one foot to the next, still unable to look away from those eyes. "Ah, no thanks, I just want to go lie down, I'm kind of cold and really tired." 

"That's okay; you can watch us play then~" Hisoka suggested. "It's warm here under the kotatsu and I'll pull up a zabuton for you – right next to me."

Gon's eyes focused on the typical ravenous look Hisoka was giving him combined with an incredibly lewd smile and he marveled at how it was possible for the man's eyes and lips to tell one story while his words told another. Hisoka made it look so natural.

 _Wow._ As disconcerting as it was, Gon found himself amazed by that ability.

It was as if Hisoka was a master at deception and Gon knew that if he was not looking directly at him, he would have been fooled into thinking that Hisoka's offer was without sinister intentions.

And then, like a predator moving in for the kill, Hisoka's words started to match his expression. 

"...and if you get tired Gon-kun, I'll put my arms around your body and your head on my lap~" Gon gasped but Hisoka only grinned, adding, "Afterwards I bet you won't be too tired to—" 

"Hisoka." Illumi's voice was stern. 

"What?" Hisoka asked innocently. "I didn't say anything suggestive~" 

"But you were about to." 

"Mmmm~" Hisoka shrugged his bare shoulders, the simple movement causing well-developed muscles to move easily beneath his pale skin. "Maybe I was but they're just words, it's not like I was going to touch him inappropriately or anything~" He laughed. “Well, not yet…~” 

Illumi's eyes narrowed. "Hisoka, I already told you, Gon is off-limits. I won't have Killua being heartbroken because you couldn't keep your cock in your pants." 

"Oh~" Hisoka's lips stretched into a wide smile, finally looking away from Gon to look back at Illumi and into those fierce, black eyes. "You actually said a dirty word. What do you know about cocks Illumi? ~" 

"Enough to know that you're not going to be putting yours into my brother's friend; not while he's unavailable." Illumi picked up the fixed blade dagger they had been using to play _Five Finger Fillet_ right before they’d turned to _Go Fish_.  

He lifted up his left hand in the space between Hisoka and himself to press the tip of the pin-point blade against his index finger. "And I know enough about cocks to know that they are susceptible to injury…" A small, wicked smile graced his lips. "Now if you don't behave we'll start a new game just like the one we were playing before and your cock would be the sixth finger…" 

At the not so subtle threat, Hisoka only smiled wider. "Mmmm Illumi you're so hardcore~" he cooed, admiring the way the titanium-finished double edged blade glinted in the light of the chandelier that was directly overhead. A tiny pearl of blood pooled at the sharp tip pressing deeper into Illumi's finger and Hisoka licked his lips. "Oh yeah Illumi I get it – no fucking while he's off-limits. I wouldn't want you to waste anymore of that precious blood of yours~" 

Illumi raised an eyebrow, removing the knife from his finger to lick the blood off its lethal, pointy tip. "I think you misunderstand,"—his eyes snapped back to Hisoka's golden ones—"I don't care about my blood being spilled."  

With the practised ease of someone who'd obviously served time in the military, he lifted the dagger to bury it deep into the low table between them. It shook with the force of his thrust. "All I care about is Killua's happiness and regardless of how long you and I have known each other, I **_will_** cut you and it is **_your_** blood that shall be spilled if your actions hurt him." 

Hisoka's grin did not falter. "Ok, ok I get it, I won't touch Gon. You don't have to hurt the kotatsu~" 

"I am happy we have come to an understanding." Illumi pulled the dagger back out of the table and a brief silence enveloped them while he examined his finger with mild curiosity. 

"Hey Illumi,” Hisoka called, leaning forward slightly. “Were you really going to play _Five Finger Fillet_ with my cock? ~"  

Illumi stopped fiddling with the knife to look seriously at him again. "I already told you and you are fully aware that I don't make jokes; not where Killua's safety, happiness or future is concerned." 

"But Illumi, I think my cock is way too big to be considered a finger… ~" 

"Just shut up and deal the cards, you already lost the game." 

"What?" Hisoka looked from the cards still in his hands to the quantity of 'books' Illumi had made on the table. It was true, he had lost. "You were cheating while I wasn't looking I bet," he accused, pouting and staring straight at Illumi but the other was as stone-faced as usual. "You always talk violence to make me lose myself and then when I come to my senses you…" 

Gon turned away from them, wondering why he was still standing there watching their banter. 

 _They’re interesting to_ _watch though…_  

 _No, no._ _They’re_ ** _not_** _interesting._ Gon scolded himself. _I should have stopped listening to them especially after Hisoka started talking about his cock_. His cheeks flushed bright red. _Oh fuck I do not need to be thinking about that tonight…_  

Swiftly turning on his heel and taking advantage of the fact that Hisoka was distracted, he used the opportunity to quickly walk out of the living room and into the corridor leading to Killua's room. 

He stood in the doorway for a few seconds, watching his friend's thick messy white hair - the only thing visible above the pile of sheets Killua was buried under. Carefully putting aside his laptop bag, he stripped down to his boxers and smiled, getting under those warm sheets to join him. 

Killua shifted as the familiar arms surrounded his body, turning in the embrace to look at Gon. "Gon are you okay?" 

"Ah, just feeling a bit cold," Gon whispered, nuzzling his neck. 

"I see," Killua mumbled, wiggling his nose when Gon's hair tickled him. "It really was cold outside." 

"So…" Gon started. "Do you want to—" 

Killua sighed, knowing what was coming next. Lately it had been like that every night. "I'm tired Gon," he interrupted immediately. "Went to the gym this morning and today was leg day so I'm feeling pretty messed up." 

"You don't have to use your legs…I’ll be careful to—" 

“Gon…" 

"Ok, alright we can just lie like this." 

"Good." 

The cozy atmosphere, warm embrace and peaceful silence started to lull Killua back to sleep. That is, until Gon's movement woke him again. 

"Ne Killua, I was doing some reading online today." 

"Nnnn..." Killua rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Really? What about?" 

"Um…well BDSM." 

Killua pulled away to look back at him. "What the hell Gon?! Weren't you supposed to be studying?" 

"I **_was_** studying but then I was finished so I…well researched some stuff." 

"Of all the things," Killua said, his voice replete with disbelief. "Gon, the library is for educational purposes only." 

"But last time we were in the library we were—" 

"Gon, shut up." Killua's face reddened in embarrassment. "As I was saying, the library is for research, how did you end up researching deviant sexual fetishes? Aren't those sites blocked?" 

"I had my laptop with me and by the way it's not deviant, just a bit unconventional. Many people actually live in 24/7 Dominant/ submissive relationships." 

"Gon, you seem to know a lot about this…” Killua began suspiciously. “Don't tell me you're interested in that kind of thing!" 

"Well…actually I am,” Gon replied with a smile. 

At that, Killua scooted further away from him to the far edge of the bed. He hid his bare chest. "Gon. Sex and pain combined is not my thing. It’s either one or the other…not both." 

"You only say that because you don't know what it's like."

"And _**you**_ know 'what it's like' even though we've never done anything like that?"

"Well..."

"Gon..." Killua started with a bit of suspicion in his voice. "I thought you told me back then that it was your first time and that you've never been with anyone—" 

"It **_was_** my first time." Gon sighed. "I'm not talking from experience but from what I've researched. I want to know more. I'm very curious about—" 

"The answer is no."

"But you haven't even heard my question as yet," Gon argued, frowning. 

"Because I know what you're going to ask me."

"But," Gon insisted. "You don't have to be the one to endure any pain; I want you to do it to me, you know…just so we can see what it's like." 

"You really are serious about this aren't you?" 

"Uh…yeah." Gon looked at him oddly. _Isn’t it obvious?_  

"What the royal hell Gon?!” Killua gasped. “ I always knew you were a thrill seeker but this is just ridiculous. Rock climbing, bodyboarding, windsurfing and your ultramarathon obsession I could understand and tolerate...but BDSM..." He closed his eyes, fingertips rubbing his temples. His crystalline blue eyes focused on Gon again. "Why would you want to be intentionally harmed?!" 

"It's complicated, but I think I'm a masochist and a submissive," Gon confessed. "I know it's a bit sudden but I've always had these feelings and—"

"Gon I don't think I can hurt you," Killua said honestly. 

"But you're always hitting me behind my head!" 

"That's discipline." 

"Discipline is also included in some aspects of BDSM play,” Gon countered. 

"Gon please don't tell me you're going to say now that you actually **_enjoyed_** getting hit by that car two years ago…" 

Gon frowned. _Why does everyone keep mentioning that?!_  

"Killua come on, that's different, I wasn't attracted to or having sex with the car. Plus...not **_because_ ** I'm a masochist I have to think that all pain is a turn-on." Gon took a deep breath, looking at his friend's tense, defensive posture and those blue eyes that were now filled with wariness. "You'll understand once you read more about it." 

"I'm still not going to hurt you like that," Killua insisted, looking at the disappointed pout on Gon's face.  

“You’re not? But we can start with something simple and then...” 

“No.” Killua replied, but then the stern set to his lips eased a bit. “You know Gon; I'm beginning to think that I'm not enough for you." 

"What? That's not true; you make me very happy Killua." 

"As a friend, yes, but I feel like you have needs below the surface that I can never fully reach or satisfy…" 

Gon's heart skipped a beat and he was filled with a bad feeling. He knew where this was going but he asked anyway. "What are you trying to say Killua?" 

Killua looked away from those sad hazel eyes. "I…well let's take a break from what we've been doing… you know, to figure things out. I'm feeling a bit overwhelmed right now." 

"…" 

"Are you upset Gon?" he asked when Gon refused to meet his eyes. 

"No, I think you're right," Gon replied, sitting up and running both hands through his spiky hair. "Maybe...some time apart is what we need." 

"Yeah." 

Suddenly Gon’s eyes widened as a scary thought hit him and he panicked. "We'll remain friends right? Stuff won't get awkward right? You wouldn’t just—" 

[[Thump]] 

“Ouch!” Gon gasped, tears in his eyes. He hadn't even seen it coming; Killua had been on the other side of the bed, but before he knew what was happening, he was reeling from a hit to the back of his head. He turned to the white-haired young man next to him. "Ow, what the hell Killua?" 

"Don't ask stupid questions." 

"Stupid?" Gon's brow furrowed as he rubbed the sore spot. "They're genuine concerns Killua; what if I lose you?" 

"I'm not moving away Baka!" 

"But I really don't want to lose you just because we had decided to try something new and it didn't work out." 

Killua looked at his stubborn pout. "I don't want to lose you either Gon. In the past four years that we've been friends, we've been through so much crap, that there is no way things would get awkward all of a sudden. We will always be friends." 

"Thanks Killua, I really needed to hear you say that," Gon said, turning to tackle him to the bed. 

"Hey what are you doing?" Killua laughed as Gon started tickling him. "No, stop...that tickles!" 

"I bet you're ticklish here too…" 

"Damn it, watch where you're touching!" 

As Gon's hands moved from his waist to his hips, Killua closed his eyes, putting his arms around him. "Baka, we're not together like that anymore…" 

"You're right, we aren't…" 

"Yeah so that means…that means we're not supposed to be….ah…." 

"Just one last time…" 

oOoOoOo 

 **Afterword** : After that day, Gon never mentioned BDSM to his friends again. Things continued to get incredibly awkward between him and Hisoka (well, for him) and his friendship with Killua survived its latest obstacle, becoming stronger than ever. But little did Gon know back then that his life was about to change drastically, precisely one month later, when he'd have no choice but to face Hisoka again. 

And this time, alone.

* * *

 

9/2/16 **Re-edit Note:** Ah, this re-edit has me loving this story. 

Haha poor Gon cannot tolerate alcohol and lol @ Killua picking Hisoka’s fruit before he could have (but I did feel a bit sorry for Hisoka having to drive home alone after thinking for hours that he was going to be successful).

And I’m sure you guys saw the symbolism I included with Gon putting his coat between Hisoka’s and Killua's. Back then those two were subtly competing for Gon haha! 

 **A/N:**  

When I was reading over that part with Gon talking to Leorio and Kurapika, it reminded me of teens having 'the talk' with their parents haha. But Kurapika was right, it would have been best for them to educate him on the subject or else he'd seek that knowledge from questionable sources. Lol Hisoka would fall into the 'questionable' category... but poor guy, he genuinely _**does** _ like Gon.

Just in case you're confused: 

1) Munches are social events in the BDSM community where people interested in the lifestyle gather to get to know one another and where no Play takes place. They just eat, talk and enjoy one another's company.

2)Scarlet Pharmaceuticals was formed by Kurapika years after Kurta Corp was ruined (and of course the name 'Scarlet' was intentional). 

3)Yeah, Hisoka's always loitering around half-naked at Illumi / Killua's house lol 

4)Gon and Hisoka were not together as yet in his flashback. This flashback occurs one month before the start of their relationship. 

5) Instead of that situation with Pitou in canon, Gon was involved in a car accident that had him hospitalized for some time (yeah, he's self-destructive regardless of the AU he's in). 

Can you imagine Hisoka's joy back then when he found out that he was free to pursue Gon openly (without having to rely on the subtle sexually charged comments that had Illumi threatening to castrate him every time)? 

I don't know whether to think that Killua is lucky or unlucky to have such a protective brother (haha).

It is really fun to write Gon being all thirsty in this story. In UxD he is still so innocent and trying to figure out his sexuality but here in his flashback while he was totally shy and innocent around Hisoka, he wasn't that way around Killua since they were comfortable with each other. Yes, he and Killua were involved in *clears throat* stuff… but Killua ended that there in the flashback and then of course Hisoka made his move on Gon one month later. Hey, at least he allowed a period of time for mourning ;p 

You will see in the next chapter from Killua's conversation with Gon how Hisoka managed to catch him. I might even do a chapter on that event (definitely M rated). 

**Thanks for reading and review if you can ;) 

 **Next Chapter Preview: A Conversation with Killua pt II**  

 


	3. A Conversation with Killua pt II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon talks to Killua, who is still irritated by his relationship with Hisoka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♠ A/N: Gon x Millie = cuteness XD 
> 
> Thank you so much for receiving this story so kindly. Thanks for your kudos! The support means so much to me T_T
> 
> ♣ Re-edit Note: I added a lot of things. Hope you like the additions.

**♠Cha** **pter Dictionary:**  

 

Hai, sou desu: Yes, it is (in the context of a telephone call) 

Yatta: (an abbreviated exclamation) Okay! / Alright! / Success! 

Kaasan: mom (casual) 

Chichi: father (referring to one's own father – respectful) 

Dom: Dominant, the one who is given a certain amount of power in a relationship within a set limit / boundary decided by the submissive. They are tasked with the responsibility of caring for and training their submissive. While in a 'scene' a submissive may refer to his / her Dominant as 'Master' but they usually use 'Dom' / 'Domme'. 

sub: submissive, the one who gifts the Dominant with the power to control their behavior / body based on previously mutually agreed-upon rules. This control can be for a short, arranged time or in the case of a 24/7 D/s relationship, all the time. 

Box tie: A bondage arm position where the arms are behind the back and each hand grasps the inside of the opposite elbow.

 

 **♦Disclaimers:** **All characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. I do not claim ownership of any of the characters mentioned.**  

 

♣Warning: None…just for some coarse language... and the fact that Gon's thirst continues -.-

 

* * *

 

Chapter III: A Conversation with Killua pt II 

 

After nibbling on a few of the pancakes and throwing away the rest, Gon checked out the list Hisoka had left for him as he walked into their bedroom. It was routine stuff that he did everyday but somehow he sensed that Hisoka liked writing down his tasks. He smiled warmly as his eyes scanned each item on the ruled sheet of paper.  

Daily tasks were a very important part of being in a D/s relationship as it maintained the special bond between the Dominant and the submissive and Gon felt relieved to see that this was something that Hisoka had never forgotten to leave for him, regardless of how busy he got at work. 

_And he's always busy..._

Just then, Gon was reminded of the previous month when Hisoka had to leave to travel overseas to the Azian Continent on his first business trip since they'd gotten together. That was for a few days and at the time, despite having been sent to handle the training workshop for the junior accountants at one of Spider's branch offices there (a job that had left him with very little time to do much), Hisoka had still ensured that Gon received this daily list of tasks via email or IM. 

"At least that's one part of our relationship that remains the same," Gon whispered as his thumb traced over Hisoka's neat penmanship. His smile widened, knowing that the man did this not only because he was his Dom, but because he really cared. 

The 'tasks' that Gon had to complete each day were for his physical, mental and emotional development. They were basic chores as well as reminders to do his studies, exercise, etcetera and the first thing he decided to attempt from the list was some of the assigned reading that Hisoka had left for him. Whenever Hisoka assigned him reading tasks, it could be anything but most times included workbook exercises, summary writing on different topics that he said he would encounter in his first semester of college as well as more reading on the BDSM lifestyle. 

As for accountability, depending on how busy Hisoka was, he would usually check in to make sure that Gon was doing his work by randomly messaging him during the day or if he had been really busy, at the end of the day they'd sit together and go over everything. This was something that Gon really liked doing with him, but recently, Hisoka had been so caught up with work that they had not done that in quite some time.

Gon pouted, not really wanting to think about that fact and steered his attention back to the paper in his hands. Under the word 'reading' that Hisoka had written in bold lettering, he found two simple lines of text instead of the usual list of things that he was expected to read for that day.

"'Look inside the textbook on our study desk and turn to page two hundred. Your BDSM reading task is in there'," Gon read aloud.

_Huh?_

_Ok..._

At first Gon was confused but then he remembered that sometimes Hisoka would play little games like this with him when he had planned a surprise and suddenly his curiosity made him feel a bit excited now that he was faced with this unknown prospect.

Approaching the large, bound text, Gon looked down at it curiously. ' _Financial Accounting'?_ It was one of Hisoka's books. Shrugging, he lifted its cover gingerly to turn to the page in question and literally threw up his hands in joy when he saw what his topic was going to be.

Written on the slip of paper nestled in the book was one word: ' _Collaring'._  

"Yatta!" Gon exclaimed. The words stood out at the top of the paper, their large font drawing his attention.

Many people would not understand why he was so happy but Gon couldn't help it. A collar to a submissive was like a wedding ring to a bride; it solidified / was evidence of the relationship between the Master / Dominant and the submissive and showed to others in the community that that sub was taken.  

This was a subject that Gon particularly knew he was going to like because Hisoka had not collared him yet and he really wanted one. So for the next two hours, he sat at the small desk in the corner of their bedroom and studiously poured over the notes and website recommendations Hisoka had left for him.

"I can't wait to show him how much I've learned when he gets back," he whispered excitedly, making some more notes of his own. 

Of course Gon had chosen to do his BDSM studies first, but there was more reading to be done and eventually he got around to the pre-college reading from the references Hisoka had listed. Three hours later, when he was tired of reading and studying, he changed into his workout clothes and spent at least an hour practicing his positions. In the D/s lifestyle, as a sub it was imperative that he perfect them as positions were used to not only present oneself suitably to the Dom, but for discipline as well as posture.  

It had not happened yet, but Gon could hardly wait for the day when Hisoka would decide to actively test his knowledge and execution of those positions.

_I wonder what he would do when he sees how much I know?_

A small, naughty smile curved Gon's lips upward and he shook his head to help dissipate the lewd images currently crowding his mind.

 _Focus!_ he scolded himself but the redness in his cheeks remained and the blood continued to thrum in his ears. It also didn't help much that he was currently practising kneeling with his thighs spread and arms in the box tie position.

_I can do so much in this position..._

_Yes_.

Gon looked down at himself and bit his lip to help take his mind off of his needs.

_Goodness._

Sometimes, even he was surprised by how quickly his thoughts became depraved as soon as something reminded him of sex.

Sighing, Gon got out of the kneeling position he was still currently practising holding.

 _Enough of that._ He checked his watch.  _Ten minutes in this position? That's good enough._

Seeing that his mind was bent on tempting him to fail the latest challenge Hisoka had given him, Gon felt that it was best to end his practice and move on to something else.

He had already done his standing positions in front of the mirror, supine positions and had just completed the variations for the ones that involved kneeling. Of course there were more positions that he could have practised, like the ones that submissives sometimes used for sex but Gon decided to forego those so as not to get riled up and eventually tempted to do other things before it was time.

As a rule, whenever he practised, he tried to hold each position for at least ten to fifteen minutes and when the time was up, he would do other variations until they were all complete. Now that that was done, he was pleasantly tired.

With a satisfied yawn, he lay back on the blanket he had spread on the floor of their bedroom to do his practice. Looking up at the ceiling, he counted the tiles idly. It was time to go check on Millie but the afternoon was so peaceful and cool that Gon felt like he could almost fall asleep where he lay. And that would have happened if an excited bark from outside had not interrupted his reverie.

_Millie?_

Gon got up, put away the blanket and quickly headed for the front door.

As it would seem, today's practice would also have to serve as a warm up for his training with Millie. 

That is, if he could find her.

"Millie!" Gon called as he pulled on his running shoes and stepped out onto the beautifully patterned, stone and grass ribbon driveway. He shielded his eyes from the cool afternoon sun in order to scan the perimeter of the lawn accurately, but there was no sign of her. Millie's toys were still scattered about from when he had played with her early that morning before fixing Hisoka's breakfast and he pondered for a moment where she could have gone. 

It was always an unfortunate thing for him, but Millie happened to like playing hide-and-seek a lot. 

_This is going to be difficult..._

"No, not here either…" Gon mumbled after his trek to the other side of the lawn to look behind the hedge turned up no results. He scratched his head, confused. The yard was extensive and intricately landscaped thus Millie could be behind any one of the large Hawthorn bushes bordering their property.

"Millie!" he called again but got no response.

"Millie?"

"I wonder if she's still sleeping?" he wondered aloud as he started picking up the chew toys that were littering the lawn. Bending over to pick up the last one, Gon gasped in surprise when the dog suddenly came bounding out of the row of manicured foliage to his left. Before he could react, she jumped into his arms and threw him to the ground, licking his face with uncontrolled excitement. 

It was like a whirlwind of golden fur, yips and wet licks and Gon laughed. "Ah! What were you up to?" he asked while rubbing her head. "Were you bothering the squirrels again?" 

Millie made a low whine and gave a short bark as if confessing to her crime and Gon couldn't help but laugh again. "Those squirrels are going to lodge a complaint you know," he warned playfully. "And then we'd have big trouble when their dad comes looking for us!"

Millie whined longer this time and put both paws atop her head.

Gon giggled from where he lay in the grass next to her as his hand stroked down her back. "You missed me didn't you?" His fingers smoothed through the soft fur and he grinned at her excited yipping.  

As if to show him how much she missed him, Millie rolled over for him to rub her belly but instead of doing that, Gon got up and ran off and soon they were playing a wild game of catch before he dropped onto the front step panting.

"You're an inexhaustible bundle of fur aren't you?" he asked, to which Millie barked eagerly, wagging her tail at him. Standing up again, he took the folded leash out of his pocket to secure its hook in the D-ring of her harness. "Time for your walk!" 

Millie was more than happy at that and definitely showed it in her excessive wriggling, spinning and twisting.

"Let's go!" Gon announced happily without really needing to as the dog had already started running ahead of him, leading the way out of the driveway and down the street. Millie looked back at him and barked, as if telling him to hurry up and Gon grinned, setting the timer on his sports watch right before breaking into a jog. 

He looked at the golden retriever trotting  in front of him and smiled. Millie was like one of his best friends and without a doubt she was a companion he treasured.

At times, Gon could hardly believe that it was already almost a year since the night she had arrived at their home. It seemed like not too long ago, when they had only been together for three months, that Hisoka had brought home the eight week old puppy to join their family. Back then it had been a stormy night and Gon had stayed up late, worried and waiting for Hisoka to return from work. When he finally did and Gon rushed to open the door to meet him, it was to find Hisoka without his jacket and the puppy wrapped up in it in his arms.

Snuggled deep into that wool jacket, Millie looked like a naughty bundle of blonde fur chewing on Hisoka's tie and for Gon it was love at first sight.

In no time they became a near inseparable pair and where once she was an animal shelter rescue from an abusive home, Millie had adapted incredibly well to him and was now his exercise buddy. Thus, three times a week they visited the nearby running trail together, with the other days consisting of morning walks around the neighborhood before breakfast. On this afternoon though, Gon decided to take Millie out for another run even though they had had one the day before.

A vigorous run always helped to clear his head and Millie definitely wasn't complaining.

As they circled back, running past all the houses they'd met at the beginning of their run, Millie slowed down instinctively, knowing that this was the jogging stretch of their adventure and in no time they were running back through the front gates and up the driveway. 

Finally back to where they had started, Gon dropped the leash and checked his timer. "Sixty minutes!" he cheered and Millie tackled him causing them to both tumble to the ground. Gon laughed as she licked all over his face. Through the licking and exuberant barking he asked, "You're always happy when I take you out for a run huh?"  

When she finally released him, Gon Jumped up, unhooked her leash and walked toward her bowl to ensure that it was filled with clean water.

Millie trailed after him to hurriedly drink the water as if not wanting to lose sight of him. As soon as she saw Gon reach into her toy box to retrieve the brush, she started barking and wriggling, tail whipping like a fluffy fan. 

"Now sit!" Gon commanded to which Millie obeyed instantly. "Time to show me what you know," he continued, smiling. "Now roll over; sit; bark; beg; handshake." The dog followed his instructions without faltering and Gon leaned forward to grasp her extended paw to shake it.  

"Good girl!" He dropped unto his knees, reaching forward to hug her. "I love you Millie," came his sincere confession to which Millie whined, rubbing her face against his neck. 

"Come on," he said, pulling back to shake the brush before her. Millie yipped excitedly, rolling over onto her back for Gon to brush her belly first. 

Gon found that playing with Millie had the desired therapeutic effect on him and he felt calm as his hand moved the brush repeatedly over the pretty fur until it glistened. 

Just then there was a loud ringing and Gon dropped the brush; dashing inside the house to answer the phone with Millie running close behind him. Quickly he pulled off his running shoes and socks, picked up the cordless phone and sat on one of the stools at the breakfast bar. 

"Moshi Moshi," he said in a breathy voice. 

"Gon?" 

"Hai, sou desu." 

"Gon it's me, Killua, have you forgotten my voice already?" 

"Ah, no Killua, it's just that you never call on the house phone." 

"Well you know why." Gon could hear the grimace in his friend's voice as he added, "I only took the chance to call your house number because you weren't answering your cell phone and I know that **_individual_** is not there right now." 

"I was out running with Millie," he explained, reaching down to pat the dog's head and receiving an excited bark in response. 

"Hey, you should bring Millie over to play with Storm soon." 

"Definitely! Millie would love that!" Gon agreed excitedly. It had been a while since he'd taken Millie to Killua's house to see Storm, his friend's Siberian Husky. 

"It would have to be sometime this week though; today is a bad day since kaasan took him to the groomers'." 

"That's alright, Millie and I are kind of busy too." 

"Well at least Storm will be looking good when his girlfriend comes to visit." 

Gon laughed. "You hear that Millie? Storm's getting all **_sexy_** for you." Millie barked again and both he and Killua laughed together. 

"Hey, what are you doing for the rest of the day? Want to hang out? I'm done with my deliveries and I'm bored here at home since aniki-bastard, Kalluto and Alluka are at the office with chichi." 

"Nah I can't, I have to stay home." 

"Wha-why? Isn't that colorful freak—" 

"Killua!" 

"What? It's true..." 

"He has a name." 

Killua growled. 

"Killua you promised to behave." 

"That was precisely one year zero months ago...promises expire – especially ones of this nature." 

"You can't just decide something like that..." 

"Yes I can," Killua insisted. 

"So...what you're saying is that your promises to me mean little to you?" 

"Um...Gon..." There was a brief pause. "Gon, don't be like that..." 

"Killua." Gon huffed, now wearing a pout. "You spent the first six months of my relationship with Hisoka trying to kill him after declaring an all-out war. Then when you finally called a truce, it wasn't even an honest one because you told him 'to sleep with one eye open'!"

"That's because I only called that truce prematurely since aniki-bastard threatened to interfere..."

"Your aniki only wanted to intervene because he saw that you were starting to get carried away, Killua."

"No **_Gon_** , he did it because he likes to interfere in everything I do and wants to control me."

"Haven't you run out of hate by now? Isn't it time to make things right with Hisoka?" 

"No...not really..." Killua responded honestly. 

"Killua..." 

"Ok, ok whatever." A brief pause. "Isn't **_Hisoka_** "—Gon could just imagine him gagging at having to mention his boyfriend's name—"...isn't **_he_** at work today? You should have some free time now." 

"Yeah, but today is our anniversary and I kind of want to be at home, maybe plan something…finish studying…I don't know, it's already afternoon and Hisoka might even come home early today." 

"Oh yeah...it's one year already. How could I forget such a **_special_** day when this nightmar—I mean **_thing_** between you two began?" Killua said, his voice dripping with disgust. "Sorry but I won't be getting you guys a gift." 

Gon knew that Killua wasn't sorry. "Must you be like this all the time Killua...?" 

"Hey don't get upset Gon, just look at how you guys got together! If you think about it from my perspective, you'll understand why I feel the way I do." 

"Are we going to have **_that_** conversation again?" Gon asked, his voice sounding tired. 

"Yes, we **_are_** going to talk about this again and we'll keep talking about it as many times as it takes for you to come to your senses!" 

"I guess regardless of what I say you'll still continue..." 

"Yes I will!" Killua took a deep breath. "Why shouldn't I? Because of him you lost your starter position as mail boy at Spider Industries! I honestly regret the day I asked Illu-nii to put in a good word for you with Kuroro." 

"Killua…" 

"Three weeks! That's how long it took for that pervert to find you! And it probably only took him so long because the company is so damn big and you had a one week orientation with Nobunaga-san to learn the ins and outs of all the departments. I bet that psycho had his eyes on you since the first day you were introduced to staff. He was probably plotting how to get you alone." 

 "It's not that big of a deal Killua." 

"It is to me! You were working part-time and saving money to go to college and he just had to come along and ruin that!" 

"But Killua it's not like I have abandoned my plans to go to college, I am planning to start in two months – in the autumn semester. But you know that don't you? We filled out the applications together and both went out to celebrate last week when we got our acceptance letters." 

"Of course I remember that Gon, I'm not fucking senile. What I'm talking about is that I bet it's **_his_** money that you'd be using!" 

"Yeah, well I'm not working so Hisoka said that he'd pay for my books, tuition expenses, administrative fees – everything...and that he has no problem with that." 

Killua made a disgruntled noise, thoroughly frustrated with Gon's daftness. "Do you have any idea how much that's going to cost?! He could probably buy another car with the money he'll be spending on you! Can't you see what he's doing? He's making you indebted to him!" 

"I doubt that." 

"I bet you're going to have to do all sorts of weird stuff in order to pay him back." 

Killua refused to entertain the thought that Gon was probably already doing 'weird' things with Hisoka. 

"You're wrong. Hisoka cares about my education and if what I do with him happens to be stuff you'd consider to be weird, it's all things that I have decided that I want to do." 

Killua pretended as if he did not just hear Gon practically confess to the unspoken question of whether or not he was doing weird stuff with Hisoka. "If Hisoka did care about your education, he'd never have jeopardized your job back then. How did he think you were going to live without your paycheck? Not everyone is rich like he is." 

"He did not jeopardize my job." 

"So how **_did_** you get fired?" 

"I did not get fired, I quit." 

"And what led to that situation?" 

"Um..." Gon blushed, happy that Killua could not see his face. 

"You were caught making out in the broom closet with the Assistant Finance Director, that's what." 

"It wasn't the broom closet, it was the supplies room..." 

"Gon..." 

"Ok, ok I'm sorry Killua." 

"Anyway...and who did they choose to fire?" 

"I told you I wasn't fired." 

"Of course they must fire the mail boy." 

"I did not get fired." Gon insisted. "After talking with Lucilfer-san I decided that I did not really want to work there. Their organizational goals did not really fit in with my life goals at the time. I need to focus on school for now and that job was too tedious." 

"Why were you in such a hurry to leave?" Killua asked. "You can't lie to me Gon, I know that their 'organizational goals' did not bother you like you seem to want me to believe. If that were so, you would not have taken the job in the first place."

"Ah...well..."

"And if the work was so 'tedious', you could have easily spoken to your assigned supervisor. I'm sure he would have arranged a lighter workload and you could have stayed on with the company. Maybe you would have even been promoted by now." 

Gon still did not respond because what Killua was saying was true. Nobunaga really would have helped him out if he had asked. The man had taken a liking to his work ethic, saying that with his latent potential he'd personally groom him, after which in no time the chairman would offer a promotion at least four ranks up. Nobunaga was the one person Gon had felt immensely guilty about disappointing. 

"I still can't believe you quit even though no one had really wanted you to," Killua went on. 

"Well...although Nobunaga-san said that I didn't have to quit I...felt like I would have just been a distraction for Hisoka." 

"So the truth finally reveals itself. Why am I not surprised that Hisoka was at the center of your decision to leave?"

"Killua..."

"And of course the first thing Hisoka does as you're leaving the compound is to offer you a place to stay. That's another thing I can't believe – that you accepted his offer." 

"Where else would I have stayed Killua? With the rent due in less than a week, and my pay not being enough to cover it and buy food, Hisoka helped me out a great deal." 

"Wow Gon, you can't be serious. I mean you barely knew the guy, he could have turned out to be a serial killer or something." 

"But he didn't," Gon said. "And besides, I had known him for four years as Illumi's friend, so I had seen him many times before whenever I came over to spend time at your house. We weren't exactly strangers." 

Killua rolled his eyes. "He being aniki's friend doesn't mean a thing in terms of credibility. Have you seen my nii-san? Sheesh." 

"Ok…"  Gon replied, not really knowing what else to say about that comment.

"Anyway, don't you think it's time you get another job, if at least to get out of the house?" 

"I don't really want to, school is starting soon and Hisoka wants me to focus on my studies." 

"Hisoka this...Hisoka that..." Killua mocked. "Really man? The more you talk about him, the more I see that he's controlling you." 

 _Well, basically_... _and only because it feels great to be controlled by him,_ Gon thought with a secret smile, not voicing those words. 

"Why don't you come work with me? We can always use some extra help with the deliveries." Killua sighed audibly. "I should have gotten you in here instead of at Spider, but I thought that the opportunity for advancement there would have suited you better, especially since you want to study health management. Sadly, the worst thing happened due to my **_genius_ ** level decision..." 

"It's alright Killua." 

"Oh yeah! I know, why not ask Leorio and Kurapika?" 

"Huh? For what?" 

"To work with them, you knucklehead. Kurapika's company is really making a lot of headway. Didn't you see that article that highlighted Scarlet Pharmaceuticals in the business magazine? Right now Scarlet is currently hiring since they're expanding again." Killua's voice dropped conspiratorially low as if someone might hear him. "And since you know him personally, you won't be starting in a crappy mail boy position but maybe middle management or something." 

Gon could hear the excitement in Killua's voice but he knew he had to turn him down on this one especially. "Nah Killua, I can't work at Scarlet." 

"What? Why?! Opportunity is practically knocking on your door! And although it's not exactly your field of study, it might still give you a bit of experience." 

"Killua, have you forgotten that Scarlet Pharmaceuticals is getting closer to becoming Spider's number one competitor now?" 

"Yeah…so?" 

"There is a lot of bad blood between their chairman and Kurapika. If I go to work there I don't know if it might make things difficult for Hisoka."

"You working there shouldn't affect that assh-uh hmmmm—"Killua cleared his throat—"that _**man's**_ job you know." 

"Still, I'd rather not risk it." 

"Urgh!" Killua's shout was almost inhuman this time and Gon had to put the receiver some distance from him to protect his hearing. "You're always thinking about that bastard's well-being aren't you?!" 

"Isn't that natural when you're in love with someone?" 

"And where is this man you **_love_**?" 

"You already know the answer to that – he's at work." 

"And what is today?" 

"Our anniversary." 

"Hmmmm...I'll say no more." 

"Come on Killua, he's there because he has to be!" 

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" 

"..." 

"Ok, I guess being a workaholic is better than being a lying, cheating boyfriend because we've all heard the stories about how he's been around and what he'd been up to..." 

"Is that your way of consoling me?!" 

"Well what can I say? That man is so detestable that there are few good things that could be said about him. He's trash." 

"Killua," Gon started firmly, "I won't have you talking about Master in that way." 

The line was so quiet that Gon started to wonder if Killua had gotten cut off. Just as he started to withdraw the receiver from his ear to hang up, his friend's voice came back. "Who?" 

"Mas—ah…" Gon realized that having gotten peeved at Killua's words; he'd made a grave slip of the tongue. Instead of patching up that mistake with poor excuses to pretend as if it had never happened, Gon continued defensively, "There's a lot of good things that can be said about him! For instance, Hisoka's always kind to me, he takes care of me and Millie and when he kisses me I know—" 

"Whoa, hold up there I don't want to know what you two do behind closed doors." 

"I was just trying to give you some solid reasons." 

"Reasons that won't change my mind." There was a brief pause as Killua thought carefully. "You know, sometimes I think that maybe we shouldn't have broken up." 

"What? But Killua back then you had said—" 

"Hey, let me continue," Killua interrupted. "I don't want you to get the wrong idea, but it's just so unfair that you got together with him only a month after our relationship ended." 

"Are you saying that I got with Hisoka on a rebound? Is that why you hate him so much?" 

"It's exactly that Gon. Can't you see? He had absolutely no respect for what we had; it was as if he was just waiting until we decided to take a break to move in on you." 

There was never a time when Killua's distaste for Hisoka was made more apparent than now and Gon just didn't know what to tell his friend to soothe the anger in his voice. 

"I really hate that I'm so weak you know." 

"Killua what does this have to do with whether or not you're weak?? I don't think you're weak!" 

"Yes I am! If I were stronger, I would have done more than just warn you to stay away from Hisoka back then." 

Gon hated the way Killua's voice sounded like it was coated with unresolved pain. "Killua, you are not weak, you're like the coolest person I know," he insisted, wishing that he could have hugged him. 

"Thanks Gon." His friend's relief was palpable. "It's just that I'm really sorry I couldn't protect you."

 _'Protect'?_ That's when Gon realized something he hadn't before. "Killua…do you blame yourself for not being able to stop Hisoka from getting with me?" 

"…" 

"It's not like he kidnapped me you know; by the time Hisoka stated his interest in me I was already over how our relationship ended." 

_Okay, that did not come out as I anticipated. Maybe Killua won't think—"  
_

"So you were over our relationship pretty easily huh?" 

_Okay...he thinks it._

Sensing the bitterness in Killua's response, Gon quickly tried to clarify what he had said. "Killua you've got it wrong, I'm just saying that you should not blame yourself. I've never regretted getting together with you and I did not get with Hisoka in an attempt to forget you as soon as possible, so don't think that. I'll never forget what I shared with you; if anything, I believe that it has only made our friendship stronger." 

"Yeah but you're with Hisoka now." 

"Yes and I plan to stay with him," Gon said stubbornly but then his tone softened, "It would be good if you stop stressing yourself like I'm going to die or something. Because your anxiety is making me stressed." 

"Alright Gon, I promise I'll consider accepting Hisoka as your…uh whatever." 

"My boyfriend..."

"Whatever."

Gon sighed. He knew that Killua was just saying that he'd accept Hisoka only to calm him down. This was like their bi-monthly conversation where his friend would rant about Hisoka and then back down, promising to try and accept him, only to start hating him again by the next day.  

_I wish Killua would at least try to accept him..._

_Things would be much easier then._

 At that moment, a thought occurred to him. _What if Killua really is trying, but the problem is that Killua's and Hisoka's personalities are so different that they just can't mix…like oil and water?_

_Or what if the problem is that they're too similar?_

Gon had not considered that.

_Maybe—_

"Hey Gon…" 

"Do you have to go?" Gon asked, already guessing what Killua was about to say from the tone of his voice. 

"Yeah, Illu-nii's ringing me on the other line." 

"I wonder if you have to go back to the office?" 

"Most likely. It's like Illu-nii never wants me out of his sight or something. It's tiring." 

"But isn't Kalluto and Alluka there to help?"

"Yeah, but he's always asking for me," Killua replied with a sigh. "And since he's calling on the house phone, he knows that I'm at home. Damn. I bet when he asked where I was Kalluto ratted me out."

"Must be because you guys are pretty busy these days." 

"Well it is the season for weddings." 

"Ah, I forgot." Gon rubbed the back of his head nervously, embarrassed that he'd forgotten something so obvious about his best friend's job. Thankfully, Killua did not seem to mind.

"Don't sweat it Gon, these days we're busy even when it's not wedding season."

"Are you complaining?" Gon asked teasingly.

"Of course not, it's money you know! As long as the price is right we can do any event."

Gon laughed. "You're starting to talk like Illumi!"

"Illu-nii? Oh hell no!" Killua gasped. "Gon! There are some jokes you just don't make..." 

"Sorry," Gon apologized with a laugh, although it was obvious that he was not sincere.

Killua's pout was tangible in his tone. "Thanks for your sincerity, my friend."

"No problem Killua, anytime."

"Shut up Gon."

Gon snorted with laughter. "Well don't let me keep you back; you know how your nii-san gets when you make him wait. 

"Urgh yeah…all stuck up and grumbling about how time is money. Someone should do him a big favor and remove that stick from up his butt." 

At that, they both laughed together before Killua spoke again. "I'm hanging up now, I think this is the third time he's calling back and I might really get a nagging." 

"Awww...well have fun!" Gon said mischievously. 

"Yeah right…" Killua mumbled right before hanging up. 

Gon replaced the phone on its cradle, and pulled the lightweight vest he was wearing over his head. Millie barked, as if reminding him that he'd been doing something with her before the phone rang. 

"Oh." Gon hopped off the stool, reaching down to rub her head. "I'm sorry Millie; I'll play with you again after I shower."  

As if understanding, the dog danced around in front of him a bit before charging up to dash out through the doggy door, practically bouncing with energy and Gon grinned. Most likely Millie was off to find some poor animal to play with instead. 

 

* * *

 

 **Re-edit Note:** Poor Gon...that phone call must have been exhausting. But that's what happens when you have a best friend turned boyfriend who then becomes the ex-boyfriend and best friend who hates the new bae with a passion.

 

 **A/N**  

*Spending money on Gon is no issue for Hisoka (lol I dont know why that makes me laugh so hard XD ) 

*It was just absolutely cute how Hisoka brought puppy Millie home from the shelter for Gon to have a companion while he's at work *clutches chest* ahhh my fangirl heart can't handle the cuteness ~(˘▾˘~) 

*Oooooooowow Killua's bitter! Six months of self-declared war against Hisoka...six months of peace. Hopefully he behaves himself now as Gon hopes. Although I don't blame him because in his opinion, Hisoka is manipulating Gon into a state of dependency (and this is while he still doesn't know the full extent of their relationship). But the truth is that Hisoka really does love Gon and he's working that hard to pay for him to go to college. 

 *** Summary to date** : And so you see, that's how Hisoka got through to Gon. Hisoka knew Gon from 4 yrs prior to the start of their relationship since he's always bumming around at Illumi's house but Gon never really talked to him and would always make himself scarce whenever Hisoka was in the vicinity (since he had a crush on him). Killua made the mistake after he and Gon broke up to ask Illumi to do him a favor since Gon was planning to start college soon and needed a part-time job to help save money. So Illumi talks to Kuroro and gets Gon in the company. Nobunaga is the Director of Human Resources there and saw Gon's potential for fast advancement so he decided to personally take him under his wing (sort of like what he tries to do in the anime / manga). But...Hisoka was just waiting for an opportunity when no one was around to shield Gon because he knew that Gon had a crush on him but would never act on it. He needed to make Gon face his feelings and... Oh you'll see how it all went down in the next chapter as Gon remembers how they met ! It will definitely be M-Rated ha. 

 **Chapter IV preview: Gon's transgression pt I – How we met**  

 

 


	4. Gon's Transgression Pt. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♦ Gon remembers the first steamy encounter between him and Hisoka that changed his life...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♣ Re-edit Note: It's the final re-edit! I added quite a bit of stuff and I love this chapter a lot more now. This is an Unexpected x Developments length chapter (yes...like wth...this chapter is 30pgs). Anyway, I hope you like it! 
> 
>  
> 
> ♠ A/N: 
> 
> Thank you guys for reading and reviewing, I love you...come let me give you a hug ~(˘▾˘~) 
> 
> In this chapter you will find out in detail how their relationship started and the reason why Gon was so thirsty for Hisoka to stay home today - it has been a long time and with Hisoka…he just likes to...well you know >_>

  **♠• Chapter Dictionary:**  

  _Italicized text_ : Thoughts 

 Konnichi wa: Good day / Good afternoon 

 Doumo arigatou gozaimashita: Thank you very much (for something that you did) 

 [someone]-sama: An honorific used for someone of a much higher status than yourself. 

 Sayounara _:_ Goodbye (when you plan not to see someone anytime soon) 

 Sumimasen: Sorry 

 Ano, sumimasen: Uh / Um, excuse me 

 oOoOoOo: Means end of a flashback. 

 Moonlight (verb) To do part time / like a second job 

 

 **♠•Disclaimers** : All characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. I do not claim ownership of any of the characters mentioned. 

 

 **♠•Warning** : Rated M for the risky act of fooling around at work. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 _'And what is today?'_   

  

 _'And where is Hisoka?'_   

  

 _'Are you trying to convince me or yourself?'_   

  

Gon sighed as he threw his workout clothes into the laundry basket and turned to face the shower. He couldn't stop thinking about what Killua had told him on the phone. Those words had hurt him even more than he cared to admit and were burned so deep into his thoughts that they repeated themselves like a cursed mantra until a frown marred his features.   

 _Am I really just convincing myself that Hisoka has to be at work?_   

 _No._ _Killua_ _is wrong...Hisoka has to be at work today._   

He's been working really hard this past month to prepare for this meeting.  

 _Damn._  

 _One month...I can_ _’_ _t believe it's been so long already..._   

It had only been one month since Gon had been instructed to abstain from all sexual acts, and while he was doing pretty well so far and generally tried not to think about sex, it was still a very frustrating experience for him.  

Of all the things that they had done together, Gon was convinced that this was by far the most difficult task that he had received as Hisoka's submissive.   

And as committed as he was to his objective, Gon was now beginning to think that he would be unable to see it through to the end.  

 _If there is an end..._   

It had only been three weeks but it felt like the passing of a century since Hisoka had last touched him passionately.  

A century since heated kisses weren't cut short, but led to hands traveling across naked skin and bodies joined in mutual passion.   

And not knowing when they would have sex again felt like having to go ages without a meal, not knowing if or when he could eat again.  

Gon liked sex. That was no secret between them but most of all, he loved sex with Hisoka, because he loved him.   

And the lack of sex with Hisoka had him feeling its absence profoundly.   

Gon was beginning to regret agreeing to this challenge but back then, when Hisoka had asked him if he wanted to do this, he had looked into those trusting golden eyes that seemed so confident of his will and believed that he was capable of anything.  

Finally getting into the shower, Gon tilted his face upward to allow the cool water to dance across his skin. 

Unfortunately, the water's spray failed to ease not only the frown from his lips, but his need. 

 _What a fool I was to think that I could do this_ , Gon thought with a sinking heart as the slight thrum of his persistent desire continued to call to him from just beneath his skin. 

 _I_ ** _can't_** _lose this challenge...but...I want, no I_ ** _need_** _..oh_ _..._  

A sigh left his parted lips. 

 _Seems like it's going have to be a cold shower again today._  

These days Gon was no stranger to cold showers. To him, they were the only thing that worked in keeping him sane whenever his desires would start to get out of control. 

 _How could Hisoka expect me to follow this when things have never been this...lifeless between us??_   

Gon was not exaggerating. Compared to the passion that used to spark between them daily, the way that things were now could definitely be called 'lifeless'. 

Ever since that first heated moment in the supply room one year earlier that motivated him to quit his job, it had been a continuous loop of steamy nights and quickies every day before Hisoka left for work in the morning. To remove that suddenly from his life left him feeling like an addict in the throes of withdrawal pains. 

 _Cold shower...I need to take a_ ** _really_** _cold one...but_ — 

Gon's hand froze on the dial that would enable him to lower the current temperature of the water drastically.  

 _But...would a cold shower even help? Everyday I've been doing this but I can't stop thinking about him touching me..._  

Gon gasped. 

 _I want Hisoka to touch me...the way he always touches me...the way he touched me when we first met._  

As the thought of their first encounter started to invade his consciousness, Gon's grip tightened and he almost turned down the temperature of the water instantly.  

An insurmountable wave of reluctance made him remove his hand though and a mischievous grin spread across his lips.  

 _Did Hisoka_ ** _say_** _that I couldn't_ ** _think_** _about sex?_  

 _No he didn't..._  

Blushing, Gon allowed that prominent memory with Hisoka to come forth; the recollection of how their relationship had transitioned from a rapport shared between coworkers to much more in an instant. It was the memory of how, after four years, they had officially met each other - the moment when he had been forced to stop running away from his feelings and made to face the man he had been actively avoiding for all those years. 

 

XXX 

 

 **NB** : One year earlier~ 

 

It was now three weeks since Gon had started his job in the mailroom at Spider Industries and since he lived nearby, he had been appointed to work at its head office in York Shin City.

At first he had been excited at the prospect of working close to home and subsequently saving a large sum in transportation fees every month, but Gon quickly learned the downside to such a wonderful development.  

The building that served as the home of Spider's York Shin Head Office was huge, but the word ‘huge’ was probably an understatement. With multiple floors catering to all the other branch offices in the Yorbian continent and beyond, it was among one of the tallest buildings in the city.  

Kuroro Lucilfer owned the entire building and most of the lower floors were rented out to private businessmen that used the space to open malls, small offices and a few restaurants. The upper floors though, was strictly designated to Spider's operations and access to this section of the building was restricted to solely employees of Spider Industries.

Of these multiple floors that served as office space, each floor held at least two different departments and each department was divided into sections supervised and occupied by several managers who had one director to oversee all of them. Thus, if someone were to ask Gon to choose two words to describe the gist of what it was like to work in such a large company, he'd choose tedious and overwhelming. 

Even though he only worked for Spider Industries and not the other tenants in the building, his job was still very difficult. Tedious, was the act of carrying out his duties for such a large company (especially when they were short-staffed) and overwhelming was getting to know all the different people he had to interact with. 

Everyone was welcoming, patient and mostly supportive so that made some things a lot easier. It was still a strange new place though and Gon knew none of his co-workers from before so that had made a lot of other things a bit more difficult on his first day. In an attempt to remedy this, Nobunaga had made sure that he learned most of their names by  introducing him to all the department heads and making him study the employee handbook and several past editions of the business newspapers (mainly those that featured articles on Spider) during his intensive one-week orientation.  

That had helped a lot, especially when it was time to meet the other directors in person. Because, in addition to their names, Gon had also come to know their faces since unlike his co-workers, where every face he saw was a new one, the eleven directors he recognized immediately from having seen their pictures in the business newspapers on several occasions. Obviously they were very popular with the media. 

The only person at the organization that Gon was familiar with beyond a picture was Hisoka, who was currently functioning as the Assistant Finance Director in the Accounting Department. He was someone who Gon knew almost as long as Killua as he had been introduced to him four years before, at around the same time he had met and befriended Killua on moving to York Shin from Whale Island.  

At the time, Gon and Killua had so much in common that they had become fast friends, best of friends and recently they'd even tried dating each other only to decide that things were better the way they had always been. 

Through their close association Gon spent a lot of time at Killua's house rather than his own small, empty apartment and eventually it was there that he had met Illumi, Killua's older brother and by extension, Illumi's friend, Hisoka. 

It had been a hurried, disgruntled introduction from Killua that helped him to learn Hisoka's name, but Gon had never had an opportunity to speak to Hisoka alone, so over the years, he had simply come to regard him as a mysterious and interesting person.  

Whenever he went to see Killua at his place or to overnight there, Hisoka was usually somewhere around either playing cards with Illumi at the kotatsu or watching TV. And he was always wearing jeans or cargo pants and never a T-Shirt. 

Tired of trying to figure it out himself and not wanting to ask Hisoka, Gon had approached Killua one day to ask why Hisoka was constantly at his house and his friend had told him that Hisoka came over to help Illumi with the financial statements, tax returns and other accounting documents for their family business since he was an accountant by trade. That had not explained why Hisoka seemed to like doing this half naked though, but Gon did not ask his friend that and had just come to accept that the man probably hated to be fully clothed. 

In the past, they had never talked at length and Gon didn't take the opportunity to do so now that they worked in the same organization, since Killua had warned him to stay away from Hisoka at all times and to be careful of him. Thus he tried to keep their interactions formal and businesslike, which wasn't hard, considering that the Senior Accounting Manager and not Hisoka, was the one that always received the confidential mail from him. 

At first when Gon had found out that this was the same company that Hisoka worked for he was quite nervous, considering that this was the man who seemed to thoroughly enjoy making him uncomfortable whenever he visited Killua.  

Luckily though, the person that Gon encountered every day at the office turned out to be completely different to the lecherous, overbearing character he was familiar with and Gon realized that the Hisoka he knew, did not exist inside of Spider Industries.  In his place was an extremely busy executive who preferred designer suits to nudity and who was too caught up with deadlines to be perverse and harass him.

This came as a complete surprise to Gon and to be honest, it was a welcomed relief as well. Based on what he was told, the reason for Hisoka being so busy was because his department was one of the most critical ones in the company. Without a director, Hisoka was in charge of all the managers below him which included the Senior Accounting Manager and managers for the financial systems, payroll, accounts payables and administration sections. Everyday Gon saw him hurrying about and sometimes he found himself wondering if the man was given that much responsibility to keep him out of trouble.

And even though a constantly busy Hisoka meant little to no trouble, Gon still followed his one plan to prevent any complications between them, and that plan was to avoid him whenever he could.

Of course he couldn't avoid Hisoka forever and there were times they did happen to meet along the corridors or in the company's lunchroom. When this happened, Gon simply waved at him and kept their conversations restricted to what it had always been between them – brief, yet mostly polite greetings.  

This suited him just fine, because what Gon had never told anyone, (not even his best friend) was that he had had a crush on Hisoka ever since he was introduced to the man four years earlier. 

To him Hisoka was mysterious, confident and so intriguing that at times he could not stop himself from staring at him. Everything about Hisoka excited him. Even the man's tendency to be scandalous and bold without warning made Gon feel more motivated to do the things that he wanted to, regardless of how unconventional those things were or what other people said.  

Gon was sure that no one knew about these secret feelings that he harbored, but recently, ever since his relationship with Killua had ended, he noticed that Hisoka had started staring at him longer than was appropriate, and longer than he usually did, as if he wanted to ask him something. 

 _Maybe he wants to confirm if what he heard about me and_ _Killua is the truth_ _?_  

 _But I'm sure he heard about it from_ _Illumi_ _, so...it's not like he'd be doubting that information...  
_

_And besides, if he wanted to ask me about that, he would have done it already, so there has to be some other reason why he keeps staring at me like that...but what could it be?_  

Gon gasped just as the elevator opened onto the ninetieth floor. 

 _Could it be…he's noticed that I like him?_ he continued to ponder to himself as he got off the elevator and walked into the department where Hisoka worked.  

 _But I'm always careful, I haven't told_ ** _anyone_** _and I never talk to him longer than I have to_. 

Gon's steps slowed considerably as he pondered this possibility and his mind was so caught up in these thoughts that he didn't notice that the workstations he walked by were devoid of workers.  

He sighed, hoping that his feelings would remain as much a secret as they've always been. In his opinion, there was no way someone like Hisoka would ever want to date someone as inexperienced as he was.  

It was already hard enough that whenever he visited Killua’s house that the man found it entertaining to tease him until he blushed. Now if he had to deal with Hisoka humiliating him for having a crush... 

 _That would be..._  

 _No!_ Gon shook his head. _I'll_ ** _never_** _let him find out,_ he thought, looking quickly down the corridor that led to the Assistant Director's Office (just to make sure that Hisoka wasn't around) before hurrying in the other direction that would lead him to the Senior Accounting Manager's section and office. 

 _If I keep avoiding him, everything would be okay._  

That was not a plan that could be applied to every situation involving Hisoka, but Gon would quickly learn this as unbeknownst to him, fate had something in mind that was contrary to what he had hoped.  

Today was the day he was about to be forced to face what he had been avoiding for years. 

A few more steps and Gon was now standing in front of the vacant desk of the Administrative Assistant to the Senior Accounting Manager. Finally, he realized that something was not quite right. The bubbly assistant wasn't at her desk, a file was opened with the pages scattered about and her phone was off the hook.  

 _Where did she go?_  

Ignoring the sense of foreboding that nagged at him, he bypassed her workstation and proceeded to walk down the main aisle separating the cubicles of the accounts clerks.  

Knocking on the familiar door he always came directly to whenever he was in that department, Gon was surprised when he received no answer. 

When he knocked again and received the same result, he stepped back to read what looked like a hurriedly scribbled sign, taped to the door with as much care as it had been written.  

' _Yatta_ _! ! Will be back shortly!_  

 _'_ _Yatta_ _'?_ Gon scratched his head, thoroughly confused. _Why is he so happy?_ It was a strange development. No less than fifteen minutes ago did he call and inform the Administrative Assistant to the Senior Accounting Manager that he was coming up with the mail.  

On the phone she had told him that her manager was in and that he was to come right up but now not even she was here.  

 _What is going on?_  

Gon's eyes scanned the large space and the many vacant workstations before him. It was as if a plague had hit the department and all the staff had been evacuated. 

He glanced back to the oak door with its nearly illegible sign. Now that the senior manager was absent and there was no one of his standing to receive his delivery, what was he to do?

_I can't just leave their mail here..._

This had never happened before and no one had told him what would be the right thing to do in such an event.  

 _I should call Hazama-san and ask him if to return with the mail!_ Gon quickly took out his cell phone, only to remember that he had no credit left to make a call. 

 _What should I do now?_  

Not wanting to go all the way back to the mailroom just to ask a question, Gon simply stood there in front of the locked door shifting from one foot to the next and looking around. Without a soul present, he couldn't even ask anyone for advice. 

Why did the place look like a ghost town, and why did everyone seemingly leave in a hurry? He checked his watch; it was a little after lunch and an entire hour and fifty minutes until the first afternoon break was due. Where could everyone have gone? 

"This is stupid…what am I doing standing here? Maybe I really should return this to the mailroom," Gon muttered as his fingers traced over the crisp brown envelope, and his eyes examined the bold red stamp.  

 _But it says 'urgent and confidential'…_  

 _Whatever. I can't deliver something if no one is here to receive it._  

Finally deciding that there was nothing he could do, Gon was about to leave when the door to the Assistant Director's office opened and a familiar person stepped out. 

 _Oh no..._  

"Oh? ~" Looking down the corridor to see Gon standing in front of his Senior Manager's office, Hisoka couldn't help but smile. “Well hello there Gon~” 

"Ah... konnichi wa." Gon **_really_** hadn't wanted to bump into Hisoka there. _I should have left._  

"Are you here to see someone? ~" 

"No...well yes...it's this guy"—he pointed to the door in front of him—"I mean the Senior Accounting Manager...I need him…well...not need as in **_need_** but it's for this." Gon waved the envelope he was gripping with unnecessary force. _Damn. I sound like such a dumbass._  

His attempt to sound cool and casual in front of Hisoka was quickly falling apart and Gon was more than ready to just leave. That would be fitting, especially since Killua had instructed him to walk away if he ever bumped into Hisoka alone.  

 _But...I can't leave, Hisoka is the only one here in the department now._  

 _I need his help._  

"Oh, so you need a signature~" Hisoka smiled. "The senior manager is out right now but I can help you if you come into my office."  

"Um..." Gon was not sure about that. "Can you just call Nobunaga-san?" 

"And why would I want to call him? ~" 

"I don't have money on my phone and all these phones…”—Gon gestured to the office phones on the desks around him—“have codes on them." He frowned. “Can you to use your phone so I’d know if to return to the mailroom with this?" 

Hisoka looked at Gon's cute frown and tried to rein in his desire.  

 _No…not yet_ _~_  

He took a deep breath, reminding himself that he had to look approachable if his plan to get Gon alone was to succeed. "I'm not calling him~" 

"What? Why?" Gon's cheeks reddened and he gripped the envelope tighter. 

"I'm not calling him because..." Hisoka extended one hand. "...you can give that package to me~" 

"No." Gon hugged the envelope to his chest as if that move would protect it. "This is for the Senior Accounting Manager, I've only ever given these to him."  

"And who do you think is **_senior_** to the Senior Accounting Manager Gon? ~" 

Gon still eyed him cautiously. "…"  

Hisoka pointed to himself and smirked. 

"Oh!" Finally Gon understood and all caution left him in that instant. His protective grip on the envelope eased and he started to walk down the aisle and toward Hisoka. _Yes, Hisoka holds a higher post than the manager so he_ ** _could_** _sign in his place!_  

Seeing Gon walking toward him made Hisoka’s decent façade slip momentarily. "Mmm yes...Gon-kun~ that's it...right this way~" he said in a voice too close to a moan. "Now if you come into my office, I'll sign and collect that in his stead~" 

Gon stopped short as Hisoka opened the door he had just come out of and stepped back into the room to let him pass.  

Suddenly he grew cautious. _Do I really have to go_ ** _inside_** _his office to do that? He could sign it right here..._  

Hisoka looked back at the obviously hesitant young man and beckoned him into the office. "What are you waiting for? You came to get that signed right? ~" he asked pointing his pen at him. 

"Um...I don't mean to be rude but…"  

"Hmmm? ~" Hisoka looked down at Gon holding out the envelope and clipboard to him. 

"Can't you sign it here...? Out in the corridor?" Gon took a few steps back, hoping that Hisoka would come to him instead. 

"'Out in the corridor?'" Hisoka repeated, raising one eyebrow when Gon just continued to stand there, choosing to look down at his metal tip work boots instead of at him. Minutes passed, but Gon made no move to come inside.  

"Gon, I conduct **_all_** my business behind closed doors~"  

"Oh..."  

 _Damn._ Gon realized that there was no way he was going to finish his job if he did not go into Hisoka's office. 

"Well? ~" Hisoka prompted. "I don't have all day you know~" 

At that, Gon panicked, realizing that he was being rude, keeping Hisoka back from  his job just because he was suspicious of him.  

 _He must be really busy with the senior manager not here..._ Gon thought as he hurried past Hisoka and into his office.   _I don't want to be responsible for keeping him back from—  
_

_Wow..._

Gon's footsteps halted suddenly and his gaze was immediately captured by the large window directly opposite him, through which the midday sun streamed in and which offered a stunning view of York Shin City's skyline.

Making up the entirety of the room, a vision of beautifully upholstered chairs, a large vintage style office desk, and exquisite shelving was all accentuated by the marble and cherry wood flooring at his feet. Everything in the space where Gon stood was unique and truly eye-catching, causing his eyes to sweep across the lavishly decorated office space, before going back to Hisoka, who was now closing the door behind them.

All around, various trinkets from small baubles to rare collectibles called to him and Gon was tempted to look around the office some more so as to learn more about the mysterious man that fascinated him, but he forced his eyes to remain straight ahead.

Hisoka, who had closed the door as soon as Gon had entered, looked down with a hint of surprise on his face at the way Gon was once again holding the package out to him. It was clear that the younger man did not intend to stay for long but at that moment the thought occurred to him that maybe he could change his mind. "Are you thirsty? ~"

"...?"

When Gon did not reply but simply furrowed his brow, Hisoka pointed in the direction of his large desk and added with a friendly smile, "I have refreshments if you like~"

"No...I—" Gon looked as if he was momentarily reconsidering his decision but then shook his head. "I don't want anything."

"Are you sure about that? ~"

"Yes I am." Gon looked pointedly from the package he was still holding out to Hisoka, then up at him. "Now sign this," he finished curtly, as if Hisoka did not already know that that was what he had to do.  

"But of course~" Hisoka replied, moving to take the package and delivery note from him. 

"Thanks," Gon muttered in afterthought, thinking that he must have sounded rude. 

"It's a good thing you brought this," Hisoka started conversationally while signing in lieu of the manager. "We were actually looking out for it." 

"Hai." Gon just smiled politely as he retrieved his clipboard from him.  

 _Wait...but if they were 'looking out for it', why is no one here?_  

Momentarily frozen by that thought and a hint of suspicion, Gon decided that it was best to just leave now that the transaction was complete. He stepped forward but Hisoka did not move out of his way. "S-sayounara, arigato—" 

" _Sayounara_ _?"_ Hisoka frowned. 

Gon's eyes widened in trepidation, looking up at the man whose position in front of the door was making it impossible for him to escape. Misunderstanding the reason as to why Hisoka was frowning and preventing him from leaving, he apologized quickly, "Please forgive my manners."  

 _I need to be really polite so he'd let me go..._   

Seeing that Hisoka still refused not move from that spot, Gon bowed respectfully. "Doumo arigatou gozaimashita for your help sir." 

 _Maybe now he'd let me go..._  

 _I need to get out of here._  

"What? ~" Hisoka raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Why are you being so formal with me? ~" 

Trying not to let his frustration from being held against his will show, Gon replied, "Sumimasen but um...well we're done here so I—" 

"Ok Gon, I see what you're doing," Hisoka cut in smoothly, casually placing one hand on his hip while the other came up to rub his chin in thought. 

Gon was immediately distracted by the movement. 

 _D_ _oes he shave every morning…?_ he wondered idly, mesmerized by those slim, graceful fingers tapping rhythmically against the surface of that pale, smooth skin. 

 _His skin is...nice..._  

Gon's attention strayed to Hisoka’s lips and his tongue came out to moisten his own lips that felt suddenly very dry.  

 _Wow…_ _those l_ _ips look_ _like they were made for kissing…_  

 _I wonder what it would feel like to kiss_ _him…?_  

 _I want to kiss him._  

 _Damn._  

 _No…I need to_ _focus._  

Looking away from Hisoka's lips, he froze when he realized that the man had caught him staring. 

Hisoka chuckled, looking down at him with a smirk that was anything but businesslike. "Your entire pretense at formality is to hide a bigger secret isn't it? ~" 

"I…" Gon took one step backward, feeling the strictly business-related air he'd been trying to maintain between them evaporate. _No, no, no this can't be happening._ Had Hisoka figured out that he had a crush on him? 

"I don't bite you know…not unless you want me to of course~" That smirk widened and Gon's heartbeat quickened. "And you look like you want me to do just that...right at this moment...to nibble where your—" 

"What??" 

Hisoka laughed outright at Gon's attempt at a clueless comportment. "Mmmm Gon-kun, I know about those feelings you've been hiding from me all these years~" 

"I-I don't know what you're talking about..." Gon tried not to blush but he knew that he was failing at that attempt. "I don't see why you would say—" 

"And **_I_** don't **_see_** why you insist on keeping those feelings hidden though, it's no big deal~" 

Gon shook his head and looked away from those compelling eyes that had left him enraptured. 

 _Hisoka knows..._  

 _I can't tell_ _Killua_ _about this._  

At that thought, his heart suddenly felt very troubled. 

Gon did not like lying to him, but he knew that if only he were to let Killua find out about what he had gotten himself into, his friend would be very angry.

Killua was always telling him how careless he was and just the night before, while hanging out at Killua's place, he was made to endure a severe scolding that lasted several hours after he had let it slip that Hisoka had bought him lunch earlier that week. 

" _What?! How could you let him do something like that?!"_  

" _But_ _Killua_ _, I forgot my wallet at home and Hisoka was right behind me in the line when I realized—"_  

 _"He was_ ** _behind_** _you...? How convenient. I bet he was ogling your_ _ass in your uniform's shorts._ _”_  

 _“It’s not like_ _—”_  

 _“Gon_ _. I_ _keep telling yo_ _u; your shorts is too tight...but_ _you never listen to me. Now look what_ _happened.  I can only imagine what Hisoka_ _must have been thinking about while looking down at those tight pants! What would you have done if he had grabbed your butt and_ — _"_  

 _"_ _Killua_ _!"_  

 _"Don't act like you don't know Gon. Hisoka wants to—"_  

 _"That's not true...he only acts t_ _hat way because he's just a bit different. And he's even_ ** _more_** _different when we're at work_ _Killua_ _, but in a good way. You should see him; he looks all professional and...his hair is..."_  

 _"I'm sure he's just_ ** _pretending_** _to be different."_  

 _"No. You're wrong, at work Hisoka is nice and he was nice too when he offered to pay for lunch. He even bought me the special; how could I say no to—"_  

" _Easy...like this – NO."_  

" _But_ _Killua_ _that's rude!"_  

" _Gon, you could have just come out of the line and called me – I'd have brought something for you to eat."_

" _I didn't want to disturb you."_

" _You don't understand. Whenever you come over here that man is always watching you, always overly friendly when he's talking to you. I see how he sometimes touches you and pretends as if it's an accident...He's sneaky and definitely **not** to be trusted_." 

_"But..."_

_"You should not have encouraged him by accepting his offer._ " 

" _Killua_ _I think—"_  

" _Did you talk to him at all?"_  

" _Well I just thanked him when he paid for the lunch."_  

" _Did you eat with him?"_  

" _No…"_  

" _Good. Keep it that way."_  

" _Ok_ _Killua_ _."_  

 _"And another thing, when you're around Hisoka, remember..."_  

"Gon~" 

At the sound of Hisoka's voice, Gon's mind was brought back to the present and his current situation. He could feel the blood pounding in his ears as the incredible tension and powerful awareness between them intensified.  

Barely suppressing his body’s shudder of delight at being this close to Hisoka, Gon felt a bit of guilt caused by his inability to heed Killua’s advice.  

 _But what can I do_ _?_  

There was no way that walking away, ignoring, or not talking to Hisoka was going to work this time. His friend's warnings were now completely in vain and there was nothing he could possibly do to control his response to Hisoka or to get away from him. 

Hisoka chuckled and at the sound Gon looked up at his fox-like grin. _I'm in his territory now._  

He took two more steps back, trying to get away from the pervasive tension while doing his best not to think about how good Hisoka looked in those neatly pressed Irish Linen dress pants, crisp white shirt and red suspenders he was wearing.  

Hisoka's hand smoothed over his black silk tie adorned with spades and Gon could not stop himself from looking at the fitted shirt that he knew hid a wonderfully chiseled chest beneath. His hazel eyes slid to the waist of Hisoka's black pants. _I wonder if his boxers have spades too?_ Gon's lips parted and his hot breath escaped on a strangled sound.  

He shook his head to clear the image _. Fuck, fuck, fuck what am I thinking? ?_  

"Are you okay? ~" Hisoka asked, in a deceptively nice tone, advancing on him and Gon stepped back again, only to end up with his back against the wall. 

He turned his head to avoid looking directly at Hisoka.  

Slowly, as if afraid to confirm the obvious, his eyes drifted to the right to see if he really was trapped. _Just my luck_. Gon did not dare turn back toward Hisoka. _Why do walls always appear at the most inconvenient times?_  

Leaning close to his ear, Hisoka drew Gon's attention again despite the younger man's efforts to ignore him. "We know each other but you've been avoiding me ever since you got here~" 

"N-no I haven't sir," Gon lied. It's j-just th-that we work in different departments." 

Hisoka smirked, easily seeing through Gon's weak lie and enjoying the way his body trembled at his proximity. Was the subtle tremor from fear or excitement? Judging from that lustful look he had glimpsed in those hazel depths just a few minutes ago, Hisoka was convinced that it was the latter.  

He leaned even closer so that his lips skimmed Gon's ear. "I know your name, Gon-kun and you know mine, so why can't we relate to each other more **_familiarly_**? ~" 

Gon swallowed hard, unsure of how to deal with this new development. It was as if Hisoka had transformed from the stoic yet eccentric businessman into this overpowering presence.  

His breath quickened. Hisoka was so close that he could  feel the warmth from his body. _If I do respond to you familiarly,_ he thought, _I don't know how long I can control these feelings._   

"I asked you a question Gon~" 

"I can't do that," Gon managed to respond finally. "I just...cannot be more familiar with you sir..." 

"'Sir?'" Hisoka made a derisive sound in his throat. "Why do you keep calling me that? ~" 

"Because you're my co-worker..." 

"But I want to be more than just **_your_** co-worker~" 

"What? But sir..." 

"What's my name Gon? ~" Hisoka demanded in a sultry voice definitely not suited for the office…one that Gon felt compelled to respond to. 

"Sir…" Gon replied, his body trembling as much as his voice. "I mean Hi-hisoka-sama I…" 

"You can drop the suffix too~" 

"I-I-I…c-can't do—" 

Hisoka looked down at him all red-faced and fumbling with his words. "Awww you're so cute when you stutter." He licked his lips and dropped his voice to a heavy whisper. "Do you stutter when you're horny Gon-kun? ~" 

"Ah! Hisoka!" 

"Yes...that's my name my little Apple-chan~" 

"A-apple-chan?" 

"Oh yes, you're precious fruit that needs to be plucked, especially now that you're available to be picked again~" 

At that, the man stepped back a bit, folding his arms to look down at him and Gon probably should have taken that chance to run (like any sensible person would have) but he did not; instead fascinated by this scary man that Killua seemed to be so cautious about.  

"'Available to be picked again'?" he asked, repeating Hisoka's words. 

"Mmmhmm… I heard that your relationship with Killua ended. I'm so sorry that had to happen," Hisoka replied, doing a poor job of looking 'sorry'. "But that unfortunate circumstance has just opened up a space for **_me_** to claim what I've always wanted~" 

"You...what?" Gon's heart thudded in his chest. _'Always'? He's always wanted me?_  

"I. Want. You," Hisoka said slowly with a grin. "Wasn't it obvious? ~" 

"Ah..." 

"Did you think I was joking all those times I've been asking you to come closer to me? ~" Hisoka made one step toward him and since Gon had not moved from his position against the wall, there was nowhere left for him to retreat to. "And now that you are unrestricted territory, there is no reason for me to hold back~" 

Gon looked up and when he was met with those intense golden eyes, he looked away quickly. "I…don't think we should be having this discussion at work—" 

"Why not? It's my office~" 

Finally, Gon understood why Hisoka had wanted him to come into his office to drop off the package. "Hisoka..." he started to ask, his fear of the unknown now replaced by suspicion. "Where is your staff?" 

"Oh them? I sent them out for a bit. They were reluctant to leave but I gave them one of my credit cards. That finally got rid of them~" 

Gon's eyes widened. "You did what?" 

"Don't worry, that thing only has a four hundred thousand Jenny limit~" Hisoka laughed. "When the money runs out, they'll be back~" 

 _'Only...four hundred thousand'..._ Gon thought, thinking about all that he could do with that kind of money. Apparently Hisoka bore no qualms about going to great lengths to ensure that he had him alone and that this time there was no one to interrupt. But having made such an investment, what would the man expect in return? It was too late for regret and Gon was soon made aware of this when his crimson haired fox made another move. 

Hisoka's smile was broad as he observed the way Gon was currently pressing himself against the wall as if trying to phase into the next office space. He rested his hand on the wall next to his head and the dull thud caused by the contact made the younger man flinch. 

"Why are you so tense? ~" Hisoka drawled, reaching out with his other hand to tip Gon's chin upward. "I've seen how you've always looked at me Gon Freecs and right now I'm letting you know that I am **_interested_** in you too~" 

That finger trailed dangerously close to his lips and Gon gasped, shocked that he wanted that finger to touch them. And not just his lips… ** _all_** over.  

"But I'll warn you now," Hisoka continued, looking down at Gon's soft lips. He really wanted to kiss him but he held back as he wanted to make something clear to him first. "I'm very different from anything I'm sure you've ever experienced. I live a **_different_** kind of life. I'm a Dominant and I'm not into forcing anyone into my way of life, so know that before you desire to be with me. If we are to get together, I'll do it only on the grounds that you want to become my submissive." 

Gon couldn't believe it; never once had he considered that Hisoka might have been into BDSM. "I…I uhhhhh…." He tried to speak and instead sounded as if he'd malfunctioned and Hisoka smiled. Maybe he was coming on too strong but he was not about to pussyfoot around the young man and risk losing him again. 

 _Like at that birthday party~_  

That awful memory had him focusing his attention on Gon again. _I'm going to make sure that I get him this time~_  

"Mmmm Gon have you ever heard about Bondage...Discipline...Domination…Submission… Sadism and Masochism? ~" His words were slurred, low and deliberately dragged out and Gon felt as if those words were being dragged across his body. 

"Ah, y-yes, I have"—he swallowed hard—"that's BDSM right?" 

"Oh~" Hisoka's smile was broad. "So you **_have_** heard about it. Am I right to assume that you have some interest in the community or you've experimented with it a bit? ~" 

"Ah…I've read about it and kind of always wanted to try it but…Killua didn't want to. He said that I am too much of a thrill-seeker." 

Hisoka smirked at his confession, trying not to grin at his approaching victory. Apparently today was his lucky day. Watching Gon's brightly blushing cheeks, he asked, "He didn't want to hurt you, am I right?" 

Gon blushed harder, unable to reply. 

"That's a common misconception," Hisoka said, moving away from him again and Gon's eyes followed his movements as he started to explain. "You see, a Dominant / submissive relationship is a lot more than just pain, it's a special bond. Sometimes, depending on the rules in this kind of relationship, there may or may not be a limit to the type of pain involved. If there is **_some_** pain, or a **_lot_** of it, like in a situation where either the Dominant or submissive is a masochist..."—he grinned at this—"it facilitates a deeper connection between the participants in a scene. A lot of people who know nothing about our lifestyle think that it is just abuse but it isn't. Submission is the greatest gift a submissive can give his Dominant. It is consensual kink, practised by people who want something more than just sex and yet it doesn't always **_have_** to involve sex~" 

Gon was confused. "It doesn't?" 

"You didn't encounter that in your reading? ~" Hisoka asked. "As I said, BDSM scenes do not always have sex~"

"Ah..."

"Oh...so you've only been reading up on the kinky stuff haven't you? ~" 

"…" Gon blushed guiltily.  

"Don't sweat it...I like that you're so kinky~" 

"Hisoka..." 

"Well to fully answer your question, in our lifestyle, sex isn't something that has to happen in a scene or even a relationship. There are many types of relationships that don't include it, like some of the service-oriented ones~"

"Ah..." Gon still looked a little confused. "How does that work?" 

"Hmm...I prefer to  ** _show_**  rather than to tell you~" Hisoka responded with a smirk. He was pensive for a moment. "Since you're new to all this, I can train you if you like~" 

"Train…me?" 

"Yes~" Hisoka pointed at him. "You're a submissive right? ~" Gon nodded and he smiled. "Well that's even better. Why not become **_my_** sub? I will show you what it's like to serve a Dominant~" 

"…" 

"Moving too fast? Well let's take things a little slower then~" Hisoka grinned, reaching forward to run his hand through the green-tinted hair below him and Gon shivered at the contact. "Look, you have something here~" 

"Huh?" Hazel eyes widened when Gon saw what Hisoka was holding in front of his face. _A red rose? Where…how did he? ?_  

"It's beautiful isn't it? ~"  

Gon nodded eagerly, impressed by the magic trick. Killua did say that Hisoka used to 'moonlight' as a magician before he joined Spider Industries, but he had never seen him do anything before. 

"I will tell you a secret~" Hisoka twirled the rose by it's stem before placing the flower delicately inside the front shirt pocket of Gon's khaki uniform. "Did you know that the color of the flower I get when I do this trick depends on how I feel at the moment? ~" 

"It does?" 

"Mmmmhmm there are many different colors of roses but the red one is special. Have you any idea what the red rose signifies? ~" 

"Yes..." Gon replied. There was no way he would not know the answer to that question. This was because Killua's family operated the largest interior decorating business in the city that also did fresh flower sales and deliveries. Whenever he stayed over at his friend's house, there were always lots of gardening books scattered about and Killua liked talking about the types of flowers they had, including their new rare shipments. 

"Ah...it..." Gon looked down to point to the rose, but as he did his fingertips grazed the back of the hand that Hisoka still had on his pocket. In that one instant he felt an electrifying current drift between them and gasped, turning away. "It-its meaning is…beauty, perfection and it's...also good way to say I lov—" 

Hisoka grabbed his chin, tilting it back toward him. "I love you Gon-kun~" he whispered, bending to kiss him. 

"Mmmmph!" At first Gon was surprised by the abrupt, possessive kiss and pushed against his chest, in an attempt to free himself but then his entire body trembled with desire and he moaned, opening up to deepen that first kiss between them. How did this happen? How did their work relationship suddenly go from 'excuse me sir, can you sign for this' to the moans and gasps Hisoka was currently drawing from him as he broke the union of their lips to kiss along the side of his jaw. 

 _Oh my gods I love kissing him,_ Gon thought as Hisoka took his lips again.

Gon's eyes squeezed shut and he moaned helplessly, feeling his control slipping and his curiosity about what it would be like to allow Hisoka to take him completely, rising to replace his common sense. Gon knew that regardless of the repercussions, he wanted this man...he wanted him so much that he could no longer think clearly. 

Fortified by his decision, his limp arms came to life and moved to grip Hisoka's strong biceps as the hand on his chest glided down over his uniform to tug at his belt. He shuddered in expectation. _Oh my I can't—_  

Just then there was a strong vibration and a shrill noise as his cell phone buzzed and beeped wildly in his pocket. At the stimulus, Gon stepped away from Hisoka almost immediately. Panting and trying to focus on the phone's display, he saw that it was a message from his boss. "I-I need to head back to the dispatch office, Hazama-san wants me to handle an important delivery…" 

"I'll walk you back~" Hisoka said, his tone clearly telling him that this decision was not open to a discussion. 

But Gon tried to stop him from leaving anyway. "Ano, sumimasen...the mailroom is a bit far; do you **_really_** think you want—" 

Hisoka shifted to look at him and the question died in his throat. Gon's breathing quickened and he felt a shiver race through him in the instant their eyes met. There was no exchange of words between them but Gon felt it, that silent demand for his obedience and the inexplicable pleasure he felt in that exchange of power. Then just like that Hisoka turned on his heel, walking away briskly to lead him out of the office and down the maze of corridors. 

That's when Gon knew that he wanted to feel like that again, to be dominated by this man's presence and speared by those golden eyes. 

He did not say anything about this feeling though and for the first few minutes after they left, he followed Hisoka quietly down the long hallway, his heavy boots surprisingly soundless on the smooth speckled tile as they walked. 

Even while they stood side by side in the elevator,  no words were traded and Gon just looked around, trying to distract himself from the fact that the man that he was just kissing passionately was standing right beside him.

 _I want to kiss him again,_ Gon thought as they got off the elevator and turned to head down the hallway leading to the other one. It was a long walk, but that walk was doing nothing to quell the internal fire in his veins and the cloying need that Hisoka had ignited only to leave him feeling uncomfortably heated in his own skin. 

Gon had never felt so hot in all his life, like he had a thirst that couldn't be quenched. His already parched throat ached...as a matter of fact his entire body ached with the desire to have Hisoka's hands all over him and he resisted the urge to touch his own nipples that had gotten much harder than before.  

It was starting to get difficult to walk but he couldn't control himself, not after the things Hisoka had said to him, not after having tasted his lips. And definitely not when the object of his wet dreams over the years was right in front of him _._  

 _I want to taste more than just his lips,_ Gon finally admitted to himself.  

Biting back a moan, he settled for watching Hisoka walk in front of him, secretly admiring the way the close-fitting linen pants moved against his body. " _Oh my gods...he has a perfect Adonis-like ass. I want to hold that while he's_ — _"_  

"Gon? ~" Hisoka turned to look back at him. "Why are you lagging behind? Don't you have to get back to your office to—" He stopped when he looked down to see Gon red-faced and trying to hide a very obvious erection trapped in his khaki shorts. "Gon…" 

"…" Gon was thoroughly embarrassed to have been caught in the act. 

"Come." 

"Wh-what, where are we go—" Gon had started to protest but Hisoka pulled him into what appeared to be a small cleaning supplies room along the corridor. "Hisoka!" he gasped, the shock causing his clipboard to clatter loudly to the floor as he was pushed roughly against the wall and one bold hand groped his erection while the other moved to pinch one of his hard nipples. 

"You're hard," Hisoka muttered as he quickly used the heel of his black leather Derbies to kick the door closed. "Do you want everyone in Spider to see this?" His hungry gaze returned to Gon's body as his hand squeezed the trapped cock below it for emphasis. 

"…" Gon groaned in pleasure, his brain feeling as if it had turned to mush. "Please..." he begged, not even sure what he was begging for. All Gon knew was that he wanted Hisoka to keep touching him the way he was doing now and to never stop. 

Soon hands were undoing his belt, impatiently tugging his pants and underwear down to settle at the padded collar of his heavy black work boots before returning to tease his now exposed phallus. "Hnnnn...Hisoka I—" 

Gon's back met the solid wall behind him and he'd have cried out in surprise if it wasn't for the pair of lips suddenly claiming his. At the same time, the hand around his cock gripped him tightly and started to pump ruthlessly, transforming him into a wanton, needy shell of his former self.  

 _Yes...Hisoka...yes!_ A shiver pulsed deep inside his abdomen and Gon wanted to cry out in pleasure but Hisoka's lips were glued firmly to his. As a result his cries and moans were transferred into Hisoka's greedy, demanding mouth and his hips bucked hopelessly against the hand of the man he'd secretly always wanted to do these things with. 

"You're almost ready to cum aren't you? ~" Hisoka whispered against his lips, starting to move his hand faster over Gon's rigid phallus. 

"Mmm...Hiso...ahhh..." 

"Oh...my love, cum for me Gon~" Hisoka's thumb slid over the tip of Gon's cock briefly before starting to move again. "Give me everything you've got~" 

"I-I...ahhh..." Gon groaned, his nails digging into the cotton fabric of Hisoka's shirt as he trembled against him. In the midst of his mindless passion he felt awkward to be doing this at work and tried to hold back but his mind and body, formerly at odds, united deliciously and before he could grasp what was happening, he was cumming hard in Hisoka's hand. 

"Hah…ah..."

"Hah..."

"Oh..."

Momentarily blinded by an intense wave of euphoria, Gon took a deep, shaky breath and slumped weakly against the concrete wall, trying to catch his breath and barely able to keep himself standing. His face bloomed beet red when he looked up to see Hisoka lift the hand that had been pleasuring him to his own lips to lick it clean. 

Honey-coloured eyes attentively followed the movement of Hisoka's pink tongue as it glided across the pale skin to lick away the last of the viscous cum that had trickled down the back of his hand. The man's golden stare never left his as if challenging him to look away and Gon's blush spread to the tips of his ears while at the same time a helpless, needy sound in the form of a throaty gasp escaped his lips.

It was so erotic to see Hisoka still fully dressed in his professional clothes doing something so sordid and obscene. Something that belonged in the footage of a porn video or the pages of a slutty magazine, not in the supply room of one of the most prestigious companies in York Shin. 

Hisoka grinned, his expression vulgar and predatory. "Now that that's taken care of, it's your turn~" 

"What are you…" 

Hisoka dropped his pants and put a hand in his hair, forcing him to drop to his knees. It did not take much effort though. Gon's knees were already weakened from his orgasm so he just allowed himself to be pushed into that position and his face to be brought right up to the throbbing, proud cock Hisoka was holding out for him. 

Gon gasped at what he saw and desire made his nipples peak immediately as they impatiently chafed against the coarse, twilled fabric of his khaki uniform. 

Although he had just come, Gon felt the lust stir his loins to life again at the sight of the tumescent member so close to his face. His cheeks bloomed red. _It is so beautiful_ , he thought, reaching up to grasp the steely shaft. It was thick, cut and as he looked at the ruddy, engorged cock head his mouth watered. 

Quickly Gon parted his lips even more and put what he could manage into his mouth, the sheer length making it near impossible to fit all of it inside on his first try. Feeling the warmth of Hisoka's erect member in his mouth was like a dream come true and skillfully he moved his tongue over the entire length. 

Hisoka moaned as he felt the slippery hug from Gon's adept tongue and his eyes widened in surprise. Looking down through hooded eyes at the young man servicing him he whispered huskily, "Oh Gon-kun, you're unexpectedly **_very_ ** good at this~" 

"…" Gon moaned desperately in reply, wanting more than the few drops of precum that dribbled on the back of his tongue. Hisoka pushed hard and he choked but with the distress came the strange yearning for Hisoka to do that to him some more. He wanted to be used by him, fucked beyond rational thought and ultimately receive all the cum he possibly could. 

Gon shivered, slightly amazed by the carnal thoughts that signaled the change he was experiencing in this man's presence. Reverently his hand trailed a shaky path up under Hisoka's shirt to feel the ridges of the abdominal muscles that contracted with every potent thrust, while his other hand grabbed on to the firm ass he had just been admiring. 

Looking up through wet eyelashes, he saw Hisoka bite his bottom lip, eyes now closed and brows knitted together. _Hisoka must be close,_ he thought, avidly sucking on his cock and when Hisoka started thrusting harder, he opened his mouth wider and stuck his tongue out further, allowing him to thrust even deeper. 

"Mmmm…" Gon moaned, finding pleasure in the roughness and in everything that was happening. Pleasure in the way the man smelled good like something forbidden, sweet and tainted beneath the surface. Something Gon no longer had a feeling but knew now that he'd always been searching for. 

Just as he came to that revelation, Hisoka came in his mouth with a loud, drawn out moan and his mouth was filled with cum as the man pulled his face close and thrust deep one last time to ensure that not one drop trickled past his lips. 

Unfortunately for Gon though, at that exact moment, the door opened and light flooded the darkened room. And holding on to the door's handle was his boss, Nobunaga, the Director of Human Resources. The man had been looking everywhere for him...and finally he found him – drooling with a cock far down his throat, pants around his ankles and tears of joy in his eyes. It was definitely not a position Gon wanted to be found in... ** _ever_** _._  

oOoOo 

 

* * *

 

 **Re-edit Note 19/02/16:** **Omfg** *fangirling* I can't believe I wrote that...wow that was so hot. 

 

*Calms down* 

 

lol yeah I know I missed out on the opportunity to put Hisoka's department on the 44th instead of the 90th floor but that was too predictable...and besides, Hisoka likes heights :D

 

Lol in less than 15 mins Hisoka got rid of his entire staff. Can you imagine the comedic drama that ensued when the Senior Accounting Manager told all the workers that they were all going out with Hisoka's credit card? There must have been a stampede for the door;p

 

Now get ready, the new chapter five (with what happened after Gon's embarrassing moment) and the art that I did for this story is coming soon now that the re-edit is done! 

 

 **A/N 15/06/15:** Gon learned the dangers of doing the deed at work... 

 

* Now we see... 

 

\- why Nobunaga hates Hisoka in this story. Of all the things for him to witness... Hisoka ruined his protégé =.= 

 

\- why Hisoka believes his tie with the spades is his lucky tie...he literally got lucky while wearing it lol 

 

\- how their relationship started...definitely not a story to tell around the dining table to guests huh (although Hisoka would and laugh about it too)? 

 

* oh Gon, what will I do with you? "...tears of joy in his eyes." **shakes head in disppointment** LOL 

 

See you in the next update and please review if you can ^.^ 

 

It's bedtime for me at last... 

 

 **Chapter V preview:** **Gon's** **transgression** **pt** **II – Undesirable Rules are Meant to be Broken**  

 


	5. Gon's transgression pt II – Undesirable Rules are Meant to be Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon is recalling the events that transpired after he was literally caught with his pants down…

 

 **A/N:**   

It's here! Thanks for your patience guys and for welcoming this story with your kudos and comments. I love you all~  

It's been a while since I've updated so here's an important note to remember:  

○ The Gon in this story is more sexually experienced than the one in UxD so he's a bit more open with himself about the things he wants in sex / a relationship.  

○ The events in this story take place over the course of one day, with a few of the chapters containing Gon's memories / reaction to those memories. It's the day of Gon and Hisoka's anniversary and Gon is remembering the things that happened to get them to that point, their bond, and how they got into the type of relationship they're in (but mostly Gon's just thinking of sex because he's...in need -.-)  

○ Gon is both excited and sad about their anniversary. This is because he is trying to stick to the rules that he and Hisoka came up with when they started their relationship, but with his thoughts that maybe Hisoka is neglecting him, his mental fortitude wavers. We shall see whether he can stay strong or if he'd break the rules and endanger their bond. And then we'll see if Hisoka finds out...  

This story outlines Gon's mental struggle, the relationship he shares with Hisoka and how he deals with opening up to his friends about the lifestyle he's involved in.  

Note: This chapter is Gon's recollection of what happened right after he was caught in the stockroom in ch 4. This is an important chapter because it not only reveals some things about the characters' personalities, grudges, etc., but you'll soon see how Kuroro's words will affect a decision that Gon makes in the next chapter and how that decision will impact on his present state in the story (which is why he is remembering these events in the first place).  

 

 **Chapter Dictionary:**   

oOoOoOo: Means start / end of a flashback.  

Disclaimers: All characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. I do not claim ownership of any of the characters mentioned.  

Warning: Only a light warning for the mention of sex and some PDA (Public Display of Affection).  

Important: When you read this chapter, try to channel everyone's canon persona during the tense meeting.  

Now without further ado, here's chapter five... 

* * *

 

Gon's face reddened and he steered his thoughts away from that embarrassing memory.

 _Just my luck for us to have been short–staffed that day…_ he thought with a sigh.

Even after all this time, recalling those events still made him feel a bit awkward. And while that feeling was understandable, it was in complete contrast to Hisoka's feelings on the matter, as the man regularly brought up the topic with a surprising amount of ease and always wore a proud smirk while speaking of it.

Hisoka was obviously proud of that incident and there were many days where Gon had tried to figure out why exactly Hisoka loved talking about it so much. Was his pride rooted in the fact that this day represented the day their relationship began or was Hisoka just proud that he could still make him flustered whenever the topic was brought up?

Whatever the reason was, things had only become more complicated the day Hisoka had suddenly decided to accept their interlude at the office as their first official meeting and to no longer tell anyone that he had actually met Gon five years earlier at Killua's house.

When Gon had asked him why he'd want to do that, Hisoka had explained that being introduced to him by a begrudgingly subdued Killua was too normal and uneventful to speak of compared to the X-rated version.

Naturally, Gon didn't agree with that reasoning, but that didn't stop Hisoka from doing what he wanted.

Much to Gon's chagrin, Hisoka didn't care _**who**_ he told this story to (which, most of the time happened to be Illumi who had heard it at least a million times before) or _**when**_ , as sometimes he would spontaneously bring it up while he and Gon were either cuddling or having dinner.

There were even a few times that whenever strangers excitedly asked for them to share the story of how their relationship had started that Hisoka would immediately start describing the situation in the office. On those occasions, Gon would quickly step in to cut him off and distract him with another topic, but sometimes Gon wondered how many people the man had already told this crazy story to when he wasn't around to stop him.

_Geez._

And while Gon was happy that he had been finally able to start dating Hisoka after hardly speaking to him in the four years that they had known each other (prior to their relationship), sometimes he questioned the timing.

Of all the days for their relationship to start, it had to be that one day he had been having a bit of bad luck.

That day (being the day before a major holiday in the city) found Gon as the only one of his colleagues to turn up to work in the mailroom.

The moment he had walked in the office to find Nobunaga there instead of the mailroom manager and none of his coworkers present was the moment he knew that things weren't going to go his way.

And he was right.

Servicing the multistory behemoth that was Spider Industries Headquarters was not an easy task and Gon knew that if everyone from his department had come out to work, Nobunaga would have never noticed that he had been taking too long to return to his station from Hisoka's department.

 _And he wouldn't have_ _come looking for me_ _either_.

"Just my luck," Gon muttered with a groan as the memory of Nobunaga looking down at him with disapproval assailed him. It definitely would not have been half bad if he had just been caught playing truant, but to be caught on his knees with his pants down and Hisoka's hands holding his head still, was just…not right _._

That vivid memory caused the rising color in Gon's cheeks to burn even brighter and he ducked his head under the large steel shower head in hopes that its persistent spray would cool his heated skin.

_Damn…_

And as bad as things had suddenly become for him on that day, unfortunately his embarrassment did not end there.

Getting caught by his supervisor giving Hisoka a blowjob was only the beginning, and before Gon knew what was happening, he was being pulled into a closed meeting along with Hisoka and Nobunaga to explain (in excruciating detail and under an immeasurable amount of duress) to the chairman, the reason why he had detracted from his assigned duties.

 _ **That**_ , in Gon's opinion, was torture.

oOoOoOo

 **NB** : One year earlier (Chairman's office), Spider Industries~

Gon was now finished giving his account of the story, but Kuroro remained just as he had been when Hisoka and Nobunaga had finished speaking – eerily silent and staring straight ahead. Gon looked at him warily, unsure as to whether to judge this lack of a reaction as something good or bad.

His eyes drifted from Kuroro's stoic expression to the pen that the man was continuously twirling between his fingers.

The tension in the room continued to mount to become so thick that Gon found it difficult to take his eyes off of the pen now. He was somehow finding solace in its fluid movements and felt that if he was to choose whether to look at that pen, Kuroro's indecipherable expression, Hisoka's come hither smirk, or Nobunaga's everlasting frown, he'd choose the pen any day. It was the least stressful thing in a room that was tense enough to make anyone feel as if they'd go crazy if they did not have something to focus on – something whose predictable movements provided an odd sense of security (albeit false).

Swallowing the lump that had instantly formed in his throat as the walls started to feel as if they were closing in on him, Gon found himself dreaming about what he would have been doing now if he wasn't stuck in that room.

 _Urgh_ _I skipped lunch..._

At this point Gon would have done anything to be outside right now in the warm sunshine having his lunch or even back in any of the many offices carrying out his tedious duties...anything not to be sitting in that suffocating room.

He was beginning to feel desperate.

 _Is_ _this_ _supposed_ _to_ _be_ _some_ _kind of psychological torture?_

Just then the pen seized its predictable movements and the pair of steely grey eyes that were once focused elsewhere, pierced Gon's. "You came here highly recommended by Illumi," Kuroro stated conversationally. "Are you aware of this?"

When Gon nodded, he put down the pen he was starting to grip tightly and intensified his gaze on him. "You do know the full process for getting employed at Spider, yes?"

"Yes," Gon replied quietly.

"Tell me, what is it?"

"A test..." Gon replied, but then quickly added, "Sir."

"That's not the full process," Kuroro said with a frown. "What happens before that?"

Gon couldn't see what this had to do with the reason why he was sitting in that meeting. He fought the sigh that was at the edge of his lips, fought the desire to roll his eyes and chose instead to just give Kuroro the answer he was seeking.

"Applicants must fill out and submit authorized forms to the Human Resource Department," Gon started, recalling his answer from the employee handbook that Nobunaga had made him memorize in his first week on the job. "These applications are then sorted and based on their suitability, they are either rejected or put on a waiting list."

"To wait for what?"

"To sit the test, which determines whether or not they qualify for an interview."

"Gon,"—Kuroro put his elbows on his desk and leaned forward—"Do you have any idea how many applicants we get wanting to work here every year?"

Gon frowned _. Am I_ _**supposed**_ _to know the answer to that question?_ "No…"

Kuroro's eyes flicked to the man seated at Gon's left. "Nobu?"

Nobunaga's response was quick. "If we count all of our branch offices, that would be over one thousand applicants per year, sir."

"Thanks," Kuroro said, looking back to Gon. "Now, do you see why we conduct such a unique process for applicants entering our database for the first time?"

Gon just stared at Kuroro wordlessly. Before coming to work at Spider, almost everyone he met spoke excitedly about how Spider was the most difficult organization to get employed at and how badly they wanted to get called in to work there. At that time he could not understand what the fuss was about and why everyone was so focused on one company. It wasn't until after he got a job there that the reason finally became clear.

Spider Industries was renowned for being a company that paid its staff extraordinarily well, with hourly rates at least five times the basic allowance that other companies offered for similar positions. In addition to that, the exceptional training opportunities, tough work ethic and involvement with several major charities made it that many interns from prestigious universities literally fought one another to get a spot on the waiting list. This of course led to the parents of these collegiate hopefuls resorting to anything, from bribery to making deals just to assist with the process. To them, getting their child a job at Spider would provide not only an incomparable status symbol, but the surety of a secure future.

Gon knew that he had been lucky to get his job and now he knew, that currently, this is what Kuroro was telling him.

When the silence stretched on and Kuroro's stare only intensified, Gon finally muttered, "You do that to cut down on time wasters at the interview."

"Exactly!" Kuroro said with more emotion than Gon had ever seen him express before.

_Does he hate people wasting his time that much?_

"I hate time wasters," Kuroro said as if responding to his unspoken question. "Do you?"

"I guess..."

Kuroro studied the stubborn look on Gon's face before continuing. "I must say that while your recommendation from Illumi has helped you to skip the application process and get straight to the test without having to go on the waiting list, your scores on that test surprised me. They were remarkable."

"Thank you sir."

"I was not complimenting you, I was stating a fact."

"Oh…"

"What I'm trying to say with all this, is that you were given an opportunity of a lifetime and you went ahead and did something foolish." Kuroro gestured to Hisoka as if illustrating his point. "Gon Freecs. I know that from your test scores you're no fool yet here you are, sitting here in front of me, waiting to be disciplined for something that you should have never done in the first place."

"I—"

Kuroro put up a hand. "Did I say you could speak? You will get your opportunity to talk."

Gon bit his bottom lip and looked away moodily.

"Look at me," Kuroro reminded him and when Gon did he continued, "Right now, I should have been getting ready to fly out to one of our branch offices for an afternoon meeting, yet here I am because you couldn't adhere to the rules. That's time wasted. Are you wasting my time Gon?"

Gon shook his head. "No." Seeing that Kuroro was waiting for a better answer, he added, "Because discipline is an integral...component in the functioning of any company and must be carried out regardless."

From his position next to Gon, Hisoka shifted as if wanting to laugh, but cleverly placed one hand over his lips instead to disguise his smirk.

Kuroro frowned. "Are you getting smart with me Gon?"

"No sir."

"Hm." Turning to Nobunaga, he gestured to Gon. "I see you've trained him well."

Nobunaga nodded. "Of course."

Kuroro looked back to Gon. "But don't let that go to your head, you're still in a disciplinary meeting."

"I know sir," Gon muttered.

"You won't be leaving here until you understand the importance of following rules, and the consequences for not doing so." Kuroro tapped his chin. "Spider has investors from not only this continent, but from all over the world. What if, when you were having a _**good time**_ in that stock room some foreign investors or other stakeholders had been visiting the company?"

"..."

"What if they had seen what you were doing?"

Unable to look away from Kuroro's stare or respond, Gon just sat there, feeling like he was on trial for giving in to his desires.

"I must say that I am disappointed in your conduct Gon. Are you grasping the gravity of this situation yet?"

"Um…" Gon took a deep breath. "Yes, I am."

There was a lengthy pause as Kuroro debated whether or not to punish Gon severely for his actions and as he did, Gon took this opportunity to study him as inconspicuously as possible.

_Ah...why do I have to be here...?_

Gon had never had the unfortunate pleasure of having to speak with Kuroro in person and wished that it would have remained that way or at least his first meeting with the man would have been concerning something less...embarrassing.

Although he had never spoken with him, Gon knew a lot about the Spider's boss from what he'd heard from Leorio, Kurapika and a few others. As the man who held the position of chairman at Spider Industries, Kuroro was feared (and rightfully so) by many, especially for his aggressive, heartless business practices and the fact that he was unafraid to step on whoever stood in the way of him achieving his goals.

This was a man who took down corporations that were around longer than he was alive, even bringing proud men twice his age to tears when he took away everything they'd spent a lifetime building.

At times Gon did not know how to feel about this. On one hand he was concerned by these sometimes unethical business practices and other times he admired the way Kuroro was a living example that neither age nor stature was an acceptable limitation to achieving one's goals.

Yes, Kuroro was on the shorter side, but the sheer aura of authority that cloaked him made up, in multitudes, for what he lacked in stature and because of this intensity, he commanded attention wherever he went without ever having to say a thing.

This quiet, dominating aura was not lost on Gon. He felt it resonating through him and even while he felt it, even while knowing that he should be focused on Kuroro and not getting distracted, Gon somehow found his eyes straying to study Hisoka instead to compare the two men.

Hisoka, in Gon's opinion, had a type of dominating presence that was slightly different from Kuroro's. It was hard to define, but to Gon, it felt _**right**_ , one that made him want to defy it until he was brought under the man's control and at his mercy.

Those thoughts suddenly had Gon taking in a noticeably deep breath in an attempt to compose himself. _Not here... I can't be thinking about_ _stuff like that now..._

Regardless of that attempt, Gon couldn't curb the desire to continue stealing glances at Hisoka _._

He licked his lips as his thoughts, like his gaze, wandered. _Hisoka is looking so good in his suit today_.

It was one thing that Gon had noticed early on in his tenure at Spider Industries; like the chairman and the other eleven directors, Hisoka had a penchant for ridiculously expensive business suits. Unlike them though, Hisoka chose to complement his suits with any one of the many colorful (and sometimes gaudy) silk ties from a seemingly vast collection.

That kind of opulence didn't help in any way to make him appear more approachable to staff or clients and Gon knew that Hisoka did not care whether or not he made anyone uncomfortable with his fashion choices.

 _He clearly likes to be the_ _center_ _of attention..._

Rather than be turned off by that attitude, Gon blushed when he remembered that such a handsome man who appeared proud, arrogant and unapproachable to others had just boldly confessed to having secretly wanted to date him for years.

 _And_ _he_ ' _s mine now._

_Mine?_

_But_ _I didn't agree to date him yet._

 _Ah...well_ _we did do all that stuff in the Stockroom, so_ _I guess that was my way of saying 'yes'_

Gon closed his eyes happily and almost laughed to himself.

_Oh..._

_All of_ _him..._

 _He_ _really is...nice..._

Gon's eyes wandered over the flattering fit of Hisoka's jacket, his excitement mounting with the thought that dating Hisoka would mean doing all sorts of not-so-innocent things with him every night.

_I wonder what that would be like...?_

His blush intensified as a vision of their first time came to mind.

_Oh my..._

_It_ _would be my first time doing it like that..._

 _I wonder if he'd be gentle...—_ Gon's breathing hitched _—...or rough?_ _Maybe_ _he would—_

In the midst of his fantasies, Gon suddenly realized that his train of thought had seriously veered off course and that he was quickly getting even more distracted.

His cheeks bloomed with his guilt and he squeezed his eyes shut.

A quiet chuckle from Hisoka brought his eyes up to lock with the man's – a move he regretted when, by simply looking into those intense eyes, he acutely felt a shot of desire race through his body.

Hisoka gave him a knowing look and he quickly turned away in embarrassment.

_Ohhh..._

_Focus...!_ Gon scolded himself, forcing his gaze not to wander to Hisoka again as he looked back to Kuroro.

Their eyes met and Gon realized that Kuroro too had most likely seen the way he had been checking out Hisoka a moment ago.

Instead of letting his embarrassment show, Gon straightened his back, determined to show the man that he was not afraid of him. He was already terribly self-conscious because of what he had been caught doing in the stockroom but he was not going to let that make him fearful of what was to come. As far as Gon could guess, Kuroro was putting intense pressure on him with the intention of seeing just how much it would take to break him.

 _I won't break so easily,_ Gon thought with his usual brand of stubborn determination.

Seconds ticked by but Kuroro did not look away from him. His eyes watered and his discomfort increased but Gon ignored this. Although he was determined not to lose, he had to admit that there was something about looking at Kuroro that made him feel more awkward than looking at Hisoka did.

He persevered through that feeling though, knowing that to give up, or let his eyes stray to Hisoka too much while the chairman was watching him so intently, would be the fastest way to make things worse for himself.

 _Ah..._ Gon inconspicuously bit into his bottom lip to disguise his nervousness as what appeared to be their silent staring contest intensified.

Just when he thought that he could take no more, Kuroro shifted, the movement so subtle and delicate yet weighted with so much tension that Gon held his breath.

Kuroro's hand raked through the jet black hair that was combed away from his face and his sharp, knowledgeable grey eyes narrowed on Gon's.

Under the pressure, Gon managed to keep his gaze, maintaining his promise to himself to not let Kuroro intimidate him, and that's when Kuroro did something he did not expect; he smiled.

Gon released the breath he had been holding and his lips parted in surprise when he saw that ghost of a smile curve one side of the man's lips upward, a sign that Kuroro was obviously pleased with his perseverance.

 _Is he really?_ Gon thought, but before he could deliberate on this, the chairman finally broke their eye contact to direct his steely gaze to Nobunaga, who was seated to his left.

"Nobu," he called and the man in question looked to him with a serious, attentive expression. Kuroro's tone was casual and detached, but his words bore as much weight as his heavy, dominating presence. "Since you're his supervisor, what is your opinion on his future status here at Spider?"

Nobunaga cleared his throat. "He should stay."

"Why?"

"Gon is a hard worker and I believe that with his attitude and the right training he could be groomed to one day hold a higher position in this company. I don't think that this situation"—he looked pointedly at Hisoka—"should be allowed to tarnish his potential. Anyone can see that he is very competent in—"

"Yeah _**very**_ competent~" Hisoka interrupted suggestively. "His performance was _**quite**_ the surprise~"

Despite the tension in the room, Gon blushed, immediately directing his gaze to the hands he was now wringing nervously in his lap.

Nobunaga bristled at Hisoka's interruption and his eyes narrowed on that familiar, condescending smirk. "Hey…what are—"

"What? ~" Hisoka asked innocently as if unaffected by the other man's obvious distaste for him. "Must you be so sensitive all the time? ~"

"Stay out of this, I was talking to the chairman, not to _**you**_!" Nobunaga hissed, his words dripping with hate. "If it wasn't for you, Gon wouldn't be in this mess."

Hisoka shrugged. "Boohoo, I was simply agreeing with you about Gon's _**competence**_ ~"

"No one wants to hear anything you have to say," Nobunaga grumbled with a deepening frown.

Hisoka's smirk widened and he tilted his head upwards even more to give Nobunaga that sideways, aloof stare that he knew he detested. "Mr. Director of Human Resources, don't you take pride in your employees?"—his smirk widened to the point that it could have been likened to an evil smile—"And who's better to vouch for this one's—" he smoothly gestured to Gon —" _ **competence**_ than the one he _**served**_ last? ~"

There was a loud screech as Nobunaga pushed back his chair abruptly. He knew exactly what Hisoka was alluding to in 'simply agreeing with' him about Gon's 'competence' and was just about tired of the redhead and his double entendres. "That's it, you bastard!" he announced right before lunging over Gon (who was seated between them) for Hisoka.

But before he could grab the man...just as his fingers were a few inches away from his throat, he froze and looked in the chairman's direction.

 _Kuso_ …

It was as if he had just remembered that Kuroro was in the room with them.

Kuroro did nothing but simply looked back at him with a pair of cold, grey eyes and as unthreatening as his posture seemed, Nobunaga knew better...he knew that he had messed up.

At the sound of a low, unrestrained snicker, his eyes snapped back to Hisoka who was giving him a victorious smile and in that moment his fingers twitched with the desire to just go the rest of the way and choke him to death.

Their eyes locked and Nobunaga gritted his teeth so hard he could have sworn that the grinding was audible. Hisoka was basically taunting him without saying a word and he was almost completely taken over by his desire to end the man. _Just a little more,_ he thought, looking down at the hands that wanted nothing more than to close around Hisoka's throat. _That would make it one less scum on this earth._

Instead of giving in to his desires though, Nobunaga released a frustrated grunt as he pulled back reluctantly to take his seat again.

"Nobu," the chairman started in his usual, flat monotone. "I asked for your opinion on a specific matter, not for you to pick a fight."

"What? ' _Pick a fight'_? But you _**heard**_ what he said!" Nobunaga protested heatedly. There was no way he was taking the fall for this. " _ **He's**_ the one who started it! He's the one picking a fight! That bastard is alwa—!"

Kuroro put up a hand to silence him. "Even if he was goading you," he cut in calmly, already knowing what Nobunaga was going to say, "It was your responsibility to not let him provoke you into reacting that way an—"

"But he also—"

" _ **And**_ "—Kuroro's voice took on a sharper edge—"it's also your responsibility to not disrupt my meeting with such conduct."

"Yes sir." Nobunaga nodded. "I understand."

_Damn you Hisoka…_

Despite his acquiescence, Nobunaga's fist clenched tightly and his posture became rigid. He couldn't believe that he had allowed Hisoka to trick him into getting in trouble so easily. Glancing briefly in Hisoka's direction, he frowned at how self-satisfied the man appeared. Oh how he longed to wipe that smug smirk off his face. _One day I'll get you, you bastard…_

Kuroro turned to Hisoka. "And you, Hisoka, I suggest you desist from provoking him."

"But of course, Mr. Chairman~" Hisoka replied smoothly with a cunning smile. "You know I only have this organization's best interests at heart~"

 _How did I get myself into this_? Gon thought, suddenly feeling minuscule in the midst of the stifling tension in the room. He didn't dare look at either Hisoka or Nobunaga so he looked at the chairman once more.

Kuroro was looking pensive again and Gon couldn't tell what he was thinking or what was about to happen; with Kuroro one never could. The man was a wild card and just being in the same room, cloaked in his suffocating, callous presence was testament to the whispers of how fearful and fearless the chairman of Spider Industries was.

What Gon noticed too, was that Kuroro's staff did not simply fear, but respect him. From the way he handled his workers and the way they responded to him, it was obvious that he unequivocally had their highest respect. And this was not such a foreign concept for Gon to grasp, because for him too; as much as he had felt caution toward Kuroro in the beginning, he had come to develop a measure of respect for him in the short time that he worked there.

If anything, Kuroro was fair in dealing with his employees and even now, after learning about what Gon had been up to while he should have been working, other employers would have fired him on the spot, but instead, Kuroro had called the three of them into a meeting, deciding to give him a chance to explain himself.

But being a fair leader did not mean that he let his employees off easily when they messed up. Gon had been made aware of this through the many whispers he was privy to overhearing while delivering packages to the various departments; and while there was a possibility that that it could have all been gossip, Gon had a sinking feeling now that it wasn't.

As it would happen, even though Kuroro hardly fired any of his employees, he was notorious for punishing them, with his motto being to give equally as they had done. This thought made Gon feel a bit uncomfortable, especially since he was aware that he had messed up big enough to garner the type of punishment that would be unforgettable.

 _He looks like the type to enjoy punishing people…_ Gon thought with a sigh as he let his gaze stray to the large picture window behind the chairman. _I_ _can't believe I let_ _myself_ _end up_ _in this kind of position._

 _Although,—_ he smirked at this _—there are a lot of_ _other_ _positions_ _I_ _can think of now_ _that I_ _really want to_ _be_ _in_ _again…_

Briefly, the memory of what he'd just done with Hisoka came back to him and he squirmed in his seat.

_No...not again..._

_Why am I thinking about us doing that at a time like this?_

Quickly, Gon steered his thoughts back to the meeting and his impending punishment and as he looked back to Kuroro, he saw that the man was looking directly at him with eyes that once again seemed knowledgeable of his indecent thoughts.

"So Gon," Kuroro started, noting how the young man jumped at the sound of his name. "It's clear that your supervisor intends to give you another opportunity to prove yourself."

"Hai…" Gon tried hard to maintain an unwavering eye contact with Kuroro while at the same time struggling to keep his thoughts of Hisoka at bay. That was terribly difficult though, because in his peripheral vision he could see Hisoka drumming well-manicured fingers rhythmically against one knee as if silently recounting the lyrics to a catchy song and all he could think of were those fingers on his body. _Oh I want him to—_

"Hmmm…" Kuroro leaned forward to rest his elbows on the large Cherry executive desk in front of him. "As for my opinion on this whole matter, I would say that based on your test scores, high recommendations from Illumi and your direct supervisor, and an absence of complaints from other employees, that you have proven your merit so far. It's really difficult to punish you when you've been doing so well at this company."

"Thank you sir," Gon said quietly.

He studied the young man briefly. "But I think you need to learn that there is a time and place for certain activities and that the workplace is not one of them."

"Ah…" Gon averted his gaze. "I know, I'm sorry."

"You 'know'?" Kuroro frowned slightly. "So you are aware of proper protocol but you still proceeded to conduct yourself in that manner?"

"Y-yes, it's just that I couldn't…"

"What? You couldn't control yourself?" Kuroro asked with a frown. "I am aware that Hisoka can be very… _ **intense**_ at times,"—he looked at Hisoka with a deeper frown and the man smiled sheepishly—"but I'm still disappointed in you Gon. From what I've gathered based on this situation,"—his gaze swept over the three of them, before settling on Gon again—"it's clear that you appear to be unable to control your…urges." He huffed. "I am running a business here and that business, might I remind you, is _**not**_ a brothel."

Gon flinched visibly. "I'm s-sorry…"

"I'm afraid that a simple apology would not suffice in this case Gon."

"It won't...?"

"No. And you may think that I'm being unnecessarily harsh on you but to me this is a serious situation. You're still young and to see that you show a blatant disregard for following rules is indeed troubling."

There was a moment of tense silence, which no one dared to break and in which there wasn't even the sound of breathing. "Now Gon." Kuroro waited until the young man met his eyes. "What do _**you**_ want to do?"

"What?" Gon whispered breathlessly, utterly surprised. _Why is he asking my opinion?_

Nobunaga leaned closer to him to explain in a low voice, "He is leaving it up to you to decide what happens to you at this point."

"Ah…"

"Yes," Kuroro agreed. "Nobunaga is right. At this point, I am giving you the opportunity to decide your punishment, as well as your future with this company. But,"—His eyes narrowed—"if you plan to trick me by choosing a punishment that is too light, I _**will**_ change it and make it even more tedious; so think carefully."

"Um… I…" Luckily, Gon didn't need to 'think carefully' because he knew now what he needed to do, considering that Kuroro had already stated that his former apology was insufficient. The problem though, was that it was a bit difficult to say what he had decided with Kuroro looking at him so intensely. Even Nobunaga had stopped glaring at Hisoka and Hisoka had stopped ignoring Nobunaga. They were all focused on him now, waiting for his answer and Gon fidgeted under the concentrated attention of three pairs of eyes on him. "W-well I think—"

"Don't stutter," Kuroro said in his smooth, authoritative voice. "Are you afraid Gon?"

"N-no...um I mean no, this is all just a bit..." He searched for the right word. "It's just a bit different than what I'm used to, that's all."

"Well, get on with it, we're waiting," Kuroro reminded him.

"Yes…" That rigid tone was enough to push him into complying and Gon straightened up in his seat to direct his bold, steadfast gaze at the chairman. "Well I think that giving up my position would be the best choice."

"You ' _ **think**_?'"

"I _**know**_ ," Gon corrected. "It's only right considering what happened."

Kuroro smirked, his scrutiny intensifying. "Are you afraid of being punished for your actions? Of what I might do? Is that why you're running away by quitting?"

"Actually…I believe that losing my job at this moment is enough punishment," Gon countered. "Nothing can be worse than that."

"Hmmm...I see," Kuroro said as he pondered this. Trying not to smile, he realized that he was beginning to like this kid. Despite all the pressure he was putting on him, Gon remained strong, the look in his eyes never wavered and he wasn't even afraid to say what was on his mind, even if it came off as a bit rude.

Wanting to test his resolve a bit more, Kuroro asked, "You do know that since you're bound by the terms you agreed to within your contract that I can refuse to accept your resignation and proceed with your punishment right?"

Gon nodded.

"So give me a good reason why you had decided that quitting your job is what you need to do; and I'll decide if I want to let you go."

Gon was aware that he had to be honest and brief. Kuroro would see right through him if he dared to put on an act to escape punishment. "I knew that this would have been a possible outcome from the moment I was…er…caught."

"I see."

"I also think…um I mean ' _ **know**_ ' that my presence here would only be a distraction." Gon looked quickly at Hisoka but when their eyes met he looked away just as fast. "I don't want to be an obstacle, regardless of how small, to the functioning of any organization that I work for."

Kuroro gave him a small nod. "You are even more objective than I predicted."

Squinting as if the action would help him to decipher Kuroro's expressionless visage, Gon's own expression clearly betrayed his surprise. _Was that a compliment?_

"Now I see why Nobunaga was dead set on taking you under his direct guidance after looking at the results of your entrance exam. You are truly an interesting young man," Kuroro stated. "Almost anyone can do well on a test but in addition to that, you"—he pointed at Gon—"have pushed through your discomfort and preexisting feelings on this matter to now take responsibility for your actions." Kuroro stopped again to give him a rare, faint and fleeting smile that Gon was beginning to define as a sign of approval. "I commend your decision and accept this resignation that you are proposing. This is the kind of attitude that I desire among my employees and should you decide to rejoin our team in the future, to fill any vacancy you're qualified for, you are welcomed to directly request an interview. I shall personally be present on the panel to determine your competence."

 _An interview_ _for any position?_ Gon could hardly believe it. _And without having to put in a request to be added to the list of applicants to sit the exam?_

"Thank you," he responded, his immense gratitude apparent in those words. It had been so difficult to get this job that he was relieved to learn that even though he'd messed up, the chairman himself was giving him another opportunity to re-enter at a later date.

Gon resisted the urge to wipe the non-existent sweat from his brow. He'd survived the meeting and better yet, he won't have to rewrite the entrance exam the next time he put in an application to work at Spider.

Kuroro looked from Gon to the two seated on either side of him and almost sighed out loud. Those two were at it again, appearing as if they were about to fight, but smart enough to scowl at each other discreetly, in a barely noticeable passive aggressive manner so as not to get openly scolded.

One thing became clear to him as he looked at them and they glared at each other – it was best to disband this meeting now before it became something else and he was stuck mediating in yet another squabble.

"If no one has anything else to add, this meeting is over." He spun his chair around to look out the window at the bustling street far below. "And one more thing Gon," he added in afterthought. "Although you've only worked for three weeks, your salary shall reflect the entire month, plus an addition of one month's salary to that as your gratuity."

"I appreciate that." Gon replied, managing to sound genuinely grateful despite feeling sandwiched by the tension between Hisoka and Nobunaga. Seeing that the chairman had nothing more to say to him, he quickly rose from his chair to bow respectfully before turning to the door.

As the other two got up to leave along with Gon, Kuroro raised one hand. "You, Hisoka," he said, turning slightly to look at the man in question. "Stay. I need to speak with you for a moment. The rest of you could go on ahead."

Nobunaga paused to look back at Kuroro but the man still had his gaze trained on the window and his back to them. He smirked. It was hardly ever a good sign when the chairman wanted to speak with someone privately.

 _Maybe today_ _is_ _the day_ _I'd finally be rid of Hisoka_.

"Good luck my friend," Nobunaga said as he passed Hisoka on the way to the door, his tone clearly wishing the opposite.

"Mmmhmmm~" Hisoka replied, not even appearing the least bit concerned as the door closed behind him and he turned to face the chairman.

In the corridor outside the office, Gon took a deep breath and looked back one last time at the closed door. Having to talk to the chairman wasn't as scary as he thought it would have been. The only thing that had made the whole situation weird was having to talk about such things with the other two in the room. To Gon, the tension had been beyond suffocating with Hisoka wearing a proud smirk the entire time and Nobunaga reacting to it with a death glare.

 _Do_ _they have to act like they want to kill each other all the time?_

Although Gon was not experienced in working for other large companies, he was sure that Spider had to be the only one where the Assistant Finance Director openly taunted the Director of Human Resources while acting intentionally oblivious to the way the man responded as if wanting nothing more than to gut him in the most squalid alley he could find.

Either way, Gon was thoroughly relieved that the meeting had ended without bloodshed and he quickened his steps, feeling more than happy to get out of that building.

 _I'll call Hisoka later_ , he thought.

_Or...Maybe not…I don't want to seem too eager and I'm sure he'll be at Killua's house later anyway._

Feeling the weight of someone's stare, Gon looked to his left to see Nobunaga observing him with an unreadable expression and a slight frown. He looked away quickly, feeling embarrassed. Right now it was too soon to meet any of his former coworkers' eyes after what he'd been caught doing. And it was especially hard to meet the eyes of the man who had seen him doing it.

Nobunaga slowed down his stride in order to keep up with the younger man. He looked down at Gon, and when the other did not meet his gaze, it became clear to him that Gon was still embarrassed. "You did well in the meeting," he commented and Gon finally looked up at him. "But you seemed a bit nervous. Didn't you know that the chairman was testing your resolve to hold firm under pressure back there?"

Gon nodded. "I guessed as much…"

"That's probably why he was even more impressed with you in the end."

"Was he really?" Gon asked incredulously.

"Yes and so was I. Not many people can hold firm against Kuroro; many crumble under the pressure." Nobunaga gestured to the walls on either side of them before continuing, "Kuroro prefers the people he works with to give him their obedience, respect and loyalty in a way that is strong, independent and confident, rather than weak and groveling."

"Ah..." Gon replied, realizing that his presumptions about the chairman's attitude toward his employees was correct.

"It's a pity that you have to go after having taken so well to my training in such a short time," Nobunaga said with obvious regret. "As much as I hate to see you leave, I know that you must have your reasons." At Gon's nod, he asked, "Are you still planning to further your education even though you're no longer working? I know you said that this job was supposed to finance your studies in the future."

"Yes, I wanted to work part-time until then, but I plan not to let this stop me."

"I thought so." Nobunaga rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he examined Gon's determined expression. "But will you be okay financially? Do you intend to get another job?"

Gon hesitated momentarily. This was not something he had given much thought to. "I live mostly with my best friend so it shouldn't be a problem," he replied truthfully. What he did not mention though was how much the thought of possibly being a burden to Killua ate at his conscience.

 _Maybe I_ ' _ll start job-hunting after the holiday tomorrow..._

"Well that's a comforting thought," Nobunaga said with a smile as they neared the elevator at end of the long corridor.

Without another word, the next few minutes was spent in comfortable silence as each was caught up in their own thoughts. It wasn't until they arrived at the Front Desk Receptionist's station that they realized that the moment for their last goodbye had arrived. Finally coming to a stop in front of the grand automatic door, Gon looked out at the expansive carpark at the front of the building, then up at Nobunaga for the last time. "Thank you Nobunaga-san, I will remember everything you've taught me."

"You better," Nobunaga said with a laugh. "After all, I'm hoping that you didn't follow me around for three weeks for nothing." He smiled, extending his hand, which Gon immediately grasped in a firm handshake. "Until next time kiddo."

"Yes, until next time," Gon responded with a sad smile and turned to walk off.

As the automatic doors opened with a hushed, whirring sound and he stepped out into the mid-afternoon sun, Gon did not regret his decision to leave the company. In his mind and heart he knew that what he had done was the right thing, but somehow he felt a bit empty inside.

_Why?_

_Maybe it's because Nobunaga-san_ _and everyone_ _had so much faith in me,_ he thought _,_ putting a hand to his chest over his heart. _And I_ ' _m sure Killua would be really disappointed to learn that I lost my job so quickly... Especially after he went to all that trouble to ask Illumi for a favor just for me..._

Gon hated the crushing feeling that came along whenever he set out to accomplish something only to fail, and as such, he felt a bit despondent at having disappointed the people close to him who had so much confidence in his potential development.

"I did not fail," he whispered to himself, shaking his head to get rid of the feeling.

Trying to remember what Aunt Mito would tell him whenever he felt that way, Gon smiled a bit when his recollection of her words brought back memories of a much less complicated life on Whale Island.

Feeling a bit more relaxed, he mulled over her words.

 _Do some things really_ ' _fall apart so that other things could come together_ ' _?_

_Probably..._

Maybe that was true in this situation as well? Could it be that over the past few weeks, all of the disappointment he experienced in his changing relationship with Killua, his friends' reactions to his interest in the D/s lifestyle and now the loss of his job were necessary precursors in his journey to self-discovery?

That was definitely something to think about and although leaving his job was a major step in getting there, it wasn't so bad, because the feeling was eased by the way he had left. Nobunaga, as well as the chairman seemed to think that his time away from the company would be a short one and that knowledge gave him a bit more confidence about the future.

_I need to work hard so that I could do my final year internship at Spider. Since many seniors go there, the university should definitely allow—_

_Wait..._

Gon raked his hands through his spiky, tinted hair and sighed. _What am I thinking about?_

 _Studies_... _Internship...University?_ He frowned. _I just lost my job, I_ ' _m not even a freshman yet... I_ _shouldn't be thinking about school so soon. After all, I still need to save money to pay for my tuition_.

Briefly, it occurred to him that he could easily ask Killua to loan him some money, but he quickly dismissed that idea.

_I don't want to burden him with my problems so I'll aim for a scholarship and just work on campus to earn some pocket money._

_It might actually be fun..._

Finally reaching the end of the car park, he stopped at the busy street that was now in front of him. Taking out his wallet, Gon was made even more aware of his present situation. It looked scant.

 _Maybe I should walk home instead of taking a taxi_.

Now that he was unemployed, he had to continue to be thrifty.

_And just when I thought that my luck had changed to—_

"Gon!"

At the sound of someone calling him, Gon turned around quickly to see Hisoka walking toward him. "Are you okay?" he asked as soon as the man came to stand in front of him.

"Hmm? ~"

Hisoka seemed confused as to what he was referring to, so Gon tried to explain further, "Um…Kuroro, when he asked for you to stay back, did he—"

"Ah~" Hisoka grinned, leaning forward to invade Gon's personal space.

Gon looked from Hisoka's teasing grin to his astute eyes and his heart skipped a beat. _He's so close…_

"Oh Gon-kun~" he whispered, noting with pleasure the barely concealed tremor that coursed through the younger man. With this observation, he was suddenly struck with the desire to see him tremble some more. "Were you worried about me? ~"

Gon stepped back a bit to increase the distance between them. "I...yes, I was…I mean am 'cause well the Chairman can be sort of mmph—"

Hisoka grinned even wider at his discomfort, trailing the finger he'd placed against Gon's lips in a slow trek across the smooth skin. "You seem a bit nervous Gon,"—he drew closer—"do I make you nervous? ~"

To Gon, Hisoka's words were like honeyed bread to a starving, dying man and his face heated up when those tempting lips were so close that he could feel their breath on his own.

"Relax," Hisoka commanded and when Gon's lips parted, he captured them in a possessive kiss.

"Mmmmph!" Gon was surprised by the unexpected move and at first he brought one hand up to stop him, but then he parted his lips wider to allow Hisoka to have much more of him.

Feeling Hisoka's muscled chest beneath his shirt, he moaned, wanting to feel it without that barrier of fabric between them.

_I want him..._

_All of him..._

Hisoka pulled away to look down at him with a gaze that was even more possessive than the kiss they'd just shared. Gon was feeling so pliant and revved up in his arms that he was ready to take this somewhere where he could have everything that Gon had to offer.

Gon looked up into Hisoka's eyes dreamily but then the sound of the nearby traffic interrupted his reverie and his cheeks burned when he soon became aware of their surroundings. He had been so dazed and caught up in that kiss that he had not only made light of the fact, but completely forgot that they had been kissing right at the side of a bustling street and in front of his former workplace.

Gon stepped back again and looked quickly from the street to the man still standing close to him but despite his discomfort, Hisoka grabbed his other arm and pulled him close again to press him right up against his body. "Oh Gon…I want more of you~"

At Hisoka's bold confession, Gon blushed even harder. "H-Hisoka I don't think we should be doing this here—" His lips were captured in another kiss and very soon it became obvious to him that Hisoka was turned on by his discomfort.

"Gon~" Hisoka whispered against his lips, in between pilfered kisses. "Your blushing face is so beautiful~"

"Ahmmm—"

Another stolen kiss.

"Mmm~"

"M-must we do this here?"

"Where else do you desire to do this? ~" Hisoka whispered suggestively against his ear lobe. "I have a few ideas...~"

"Ah..." Gon gasped as Hisoka pressed his hips against his body and bent to kiss him again. His head swam from that intoxicating kiss and Gon swore that if he got any redder in the face, he'd faint. Neither Hisoka's words nor his actions were helping to ease the blood thumping in his ears and he was sure that he was as red as a beet.

"Hisoka?" Gon managed to ask as soon as Hisoka stopped kissing him again.

"Hmm~" Hisoka looked down at Gon's face but Gon was too busy keeping his eyes averted. The hand he had on Gon's back traveled downwards to grab his butt and he grinned. "Is there something you want to ask me? ~"

A few cars honked their horns and one guy whistled at them as his car sped past.

Gon bit his lip and gasped when the hand on his butt squeezed harder.

"I always knew you had a nice butt~" Hisoka sighed. "It looks nice...and it _**feels**_ nice too~"

"Um...Hisoka..." Gon tried to remember to breathe while Hisoka practically groped him in public. "Hisoka...did you come here to tell me something?"

Hisoka grinned. _He's even cute when he_ ' _s trying to change the subject~_

 _Oh well, I'll let you have your way Gon-kun._ He stepped away from him. _For now~_

Putting both hands on Gon's shoulders, he smiled down at him when their eyes met. "Yes, I wanted to ask where you're off to now? ~"

"Home," Gon replied, confused. _Why is he asking me that? Where else am I supposed to go?_

"Which one? ~"

" 'Which...one'? I don't have two homes—"

"Ah, but you're always at Killua's house so that's one," Hisoka said, lifting one finger. "And then there's that other place you go to whenever I don't see you at his house~"

"Oh." Gon finally understood what Hisoka was asking. "You mean my apartment? It's not too far from here." He turned away from Hisoka to look in the direction where the street traffic was heading as if that would give the man a clearer idea of where he lived. "It's a small apartment but it's comfortable. I'm going back there for now."

"For now? ~"

"Yeah..." Momentarily Gon wondered if he should tell Hisoka about his personal situation but then he realized that the man was probably already aware of most (if not all) of it from Illumi. "Well, you see," he started. "Even though my aunt has a new baby to take care of now, she still sends me money to study and live here in YorkShin. That's how I've been able to get an apartment, pay for food and attend classes."

"I see, so you started working to earn money and not depend on her too much? ~" With Gon's nod, Hisoka continued, "Now that you've lost your job, what do you plan to do? Are you returning to Whale Island to live with them? ~"

"I can, but since I want to finish college before I decide anything, I plan to get another job. I'll ask Killua tonight to move in with him. That way we can study together and I will help out with their business to earn—"

"Move in with _**me**_ ~" Hisoka interrupted.

"What?"

"That way you wouldn't have to work anymore and can focus on your studies~"

"Er..." Gon looked away to gather his thoughts. Hisoka's offer was very tempting, but was it right to move in with this man on the same day they had started their relationship?

_Well I have known him for four years..._

He frowned.

_But then we weren't close before, so to suddenly start cohabiting would be_ _like—_

"You don't have to think that much you know~"

Gon glanced up to see Hisoka smirking at him. "..." He shrugged and let his eyes wander to the noisy street traffic and muttered firmly, "I don't want to be a burden to _**anyone**_."

Studying his resolute composure and set expression, Hisoka saw that Gon wasn't going to be won over so easily. But instead of being discouraged by this, he tried again, "It may seem too soon for us, but you're my sub now, aren't you? ~"

"Yes," Gon nodded eagerly. "If you'll have me."

"Of course I will and I intend to take responsibility for you." Pausing, he winked at Gon. "And it's also my responsibility since one can say I'm sort of responsible for your present state of joblessness~"

The hand that Hisoka had on his shoulder glided down Gon's arm to grasp his hand. "So what will it be? ~" he asked. "Do you want to move in with me and be my submissive 24/7? ~"

_24/7?_

_That_ ' _s quite serious..._

"Oh…" Gon kept his gaze averted and a bright blush coloured his cheeks once more at the thought of living in the same house with Hisoka and sharing a bed with him.

 _That_ ' _s so soon..._

_But I want it..._

He bit his tongue to quell the overwhelming desire to verbalize his thoughts. _I can't make him see how eager I am_.

Taking a deep breath just as Hisoka thought that he was about to decline his offer, he replied, "Yes, I'll move in with you Hisoka."

"Lovely~" Hisoka said with a slight smirk and a brief nod before turning to walk in the direction opposite to where Gon had been heading. His grip on Gon's hand tightened just a fraction and he looked back at the young man trailing behind him. "Let's go Gon-kun~"

"Ah, Hisoka...where are we going?" Gon asked as he was pulled along with him, back onto Spider Industries' compound.

"Mmm~" was the only answer Gon received until Hisoka stopped in front of a perfectly polished red Porsche and opened the passenger door. He gestured for Gon to get in and then walked around to the other side to do the same. Finally turning to address the confused look on Gon's face, he replied, "How can you expect me to leave you to get home on your own? I'm driving you to your apartment to pick up your stuff~"

"I'm moving in with you today?" Gon asked incredulously.

"Yep~"

"Will that be okay?"

"Of course~"

"But...don't you have to get back to work?" Gon continued doubtfully, now fumbling with the adjuster and buckle for his seat belt. "This might take a while."

"I haven't had lunch yet so I'm taking my hour now~"

"I don't think your lunch hour would be enough..." Gon gave up on struggling with his seatbelt and looked over at Hisoka. "And what would the chairman say? Your department is empty and now you're going off to—"

"I can handle Kuroro~" Hisoka interrupted with a smirk, leaning over at the same time to help Gon secure the belt. He looked up to meet his unsure hazel gaze. "I just adore how you worry about me~" he cooed, bringing one hand up to caress Gon's burning cheek. "How long would moving a few of your clothes and stuff take? I'm sure we'll be done before my lunch hour is over~"

"Yes…" Gon nodded, his eyes unable to look away from Hisoka's intense stare. "I guess you're right. Moving shouldn't take too long…"

XXX

 **Afterword** **:** They both couldn't have been more wrong. Not only did moving Gon's stuff to Hisoka's place take a long time, but Hisoka never made it back to work that day.

**A/N:**

Awww I couldn't help but laugh when Kuroro told Gon, '"I am running a business here and that business, might I remind you, is _**not**_ a brothel."'

Haha sorry Gon but you sort of had that coming. Especially with all those dirty thoughts you were entertaining during the meeting.

Phew what an intense meeting. Poor Nobunaga would soon realize that he didn't get his wish for Hisoka to lose his job.

Better luck next time pal.

Next Chapter Preview: Hisoka helps Gon move out of his apartment, but they get 'distracted'.

*wriggles eyebrows suggestively*

See you in the next chapter and please review if you can. Thanks for reading!

P.S.: You know I just realized something... With Gon's financial situation in this chapter and Hisoka offering to help him, this chapter should have been called: 'How Hisoka Became Gon's Sugar Daddy'

Lol

Wow... -.

  
 

 


	6. Gon's transgression pt III - Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> 
> At last! It only took me 15 months to start working on these drafts again BUT believe me, it's worth it because boy am I in the mood for some sadistic Hisoka in the later chapters (when am I not?) lol anyways, thanks for your patience guys, I love you all~
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks again to everyone who likes this story and has been following it since the beginning. You have no idea how much my heart melts whenever I see a comment from an old reader who still keeps up with this. Of course, I remember all of you ❤ Also, welcome to the new folk who have come to see this! Thank you for checking it out! Anyway, I hope that you're well. Life has been stressful for me but I'll survive! Btw, my birthday was two and a half weeks ago so I'm celebrating another year in HisoGon hell with this update!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUN FACT: This chapter is titled "Temptation" and as you read, you'll discover that Gon (in this flashback) is tempted by his desire for Hisoka and Hisoka too is tempted by Gon. ALSO!!! It clues you all in on the fact that Gon at present is tempting himself by remembering these things from their past...What will be the consequences of his naughty thoughts??
> 
>  
> 
> P.S.:Been trying to post this all week but kept getting stopped by one thing or another. The good thing about that delay though was that I managed to add pictures to the chapter lol.

   
**Chapter Summary** **:**    

Gon recalls the day he and Hisoka started their D/s relationship and what happened after he agreed to live with him. 

   
**Chapter Dictionary:**      
 

["Phone call"] 

 

[[Sound]] 

 

[Name: Dialogue taking place on a tv or radio]   
 

 **Disclaimer** : All characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. I do not claim ownership of any of the characters mentioned, unless they're OCs.    

   
**W** **arning** : 

 

♣ Only a light warning for the mention of sex...and certain body parts...    

 

♣ Also remember, if interested, only enter into a BDSM arrangement if you are of the age of consent and emotionally prepared!

 

* * *

 

"I don't think your lunch hour would be enough..." Gon gave up on struggling with his seatbelt and looked over at Hisoka. "And what would the chairman say? Your department is empty and now you're going off to—"    

   
"I can handle Kuroro~" Hisoka interrupted with a smirk, leaning over at the same time to help Gon secure the belt. He looked up to meet his unsure hazel gaze. "I just adore how you worry about me~" he cooed, bringing one hand up to caress Gon's burning cheek. "How long would moving a few of your clothes and stuff take? I'm sure we'll be done before my lunch hour is over~"      
"Yes…" Gon nodded, his eyes unable to look away from Hisoka's intense stare. "I guess you're right. Moving shouldn't take too long…"    

   
XXX      
 

 **NB.:**  30 minutes later~   

 **Location** : Gon's apartment.  

 

                                                    
 

[Radio static]       
   
[Announcer 1: —and now, stay tuned for the weather]       
   
[Announcer 2: Good afternoon folks, Anna here with the weather report for YorkShin.]    
   
[Anna: There will be no cloudy skies today as anticipated]       
   
[Announcer 1: There won't? ]       
   
[Anna: Not today Jim. It's yet another 95 degree day and soon sizzling temperatures will have many citizens running for the beaches amid highs of 98 Fahrenheit.]       
   
[Jim: That's hot!]       
   
[Anna: Yes, YorkShin City is currently experiencing a three-day heat wave unlike any we've seen in years. If you're heading to the beach or doing any outdoor activity, make sure to pack your sunscreen and if you're at home or in the office, make sure to turn up that air conditioning! Right Jim? ]       
   
[Jim: And stay hydrated]    
   
[Anna: Definitely]    
   
[Jim: Combined with the record high humidity , we're in for a memorable one, aren't we Anna?]       
   
[Anna: That's right.]       
   
[Jim: It's a hot,  ** _HOT_** day...perfect for a bikini car wash, don't you think?]       
   
[Anna: What?]    
   
[Jim: Hm...]    
   
[Anna: Why are you... No...I don’t think—]       
   
[Jim: Are you sure, my car is really dirty and it's been a while since we've had a charitable event here]  

   
[Anna: Jim…]  

   
[Jim: If its for charity, would you—]       
   
[Anna: So in other news, downtown York Shin is reporting a higher rate of...]       
   
"Phew!" Gon swiped one forearm across his forehead and huffed, but it was so hot that as soon as he wiped away the sweat, more immediately formed to take its place, leaving him feeling quite sticky.   

   
"This sucks..." he groaned, remembering what the weather report had said about today being one of the hottest days of the summer. It truly was an incredibly hot day and the extra exertion from moving heavy boxes around had only made his discomfort worse, causing him to have long stripped down to the thin cotton undershirt and boxer briefs that lay beneath the thick khaki uniform he'd worn to work every day.      
   
"Ah..." His task of moving his things had been going quite good until the impossible heat started to affect him even more. Now he was huffing with every box he carried and stacked by the entryway to his small kitchen and had to pause ever so often to wipe the sweat out of his eyes.    
   
This is ridiculous, Gon thought, regretting for the umpteenth time that he hadn't gotten an apartment with air conditioning.       
   
_That would have been so much better..._    
   
_But..._    
   
_What am I thinking?_      
   
I  _must be losing my mind in this heat_...  

   
_It's not like I could afford an apartment with such luxuries anyway..._    
   
Gon sighed. It had been such a challenge to get a simple semi-furnished apartment on his budget that getting one with air conditioning hadn't even been an option. That would have been way out of his budget, not to mention unnecessary since he was hardly ever at home to use it.        
   
He was always either at work or at Killua's so the temperature during the day never concerned him...not until today, when he just  ** _had_**  to be at home in the midst of a record-breaking heat wave.      
   
Walking back to where Hisoka had put all the packed boxes for him to take to the entryway, Gon took a chug of water from his water bottle before hefting the last box that remained. They were making fast progress but he was starting to get anxious about how long this project was taking, already knowing that they could have been done by now, had it not been for the incredible heat that was slowing him down.      
   
_We need to finish this quickly so_ _Hisoka_ _can get back to work,_  he thought, trying to ignore how much the uncharacteristic heat had his undershirt sticking to his skin.  _His lunch hour is almost up..._     
   
A trickle of sweat ran down his back but he continued on, resisting the urge to completely strip down and jump into the shower.   

   
“I can take a shower later,” Gon mumbled, figuring that it was best to focus on his current task and finish that as soon as possible. The faster he finished, was the faster he could get to have a quick shower before Hisoka left for the office again.    
   
"I really hate to keep him from work like this, but..." Dropping the box atop the rest and pausing to look down at his finished work, Gon frowned.   

                                 

  
_I didn't even know I had this much stuff..._    
   
Four years before, when he had first come to YorkShin City from Whale Island, it had been with only a few clothes, some wares and a miscellaneous cadre of paraphernalia that his aunt Mito had insisted he take with him. Over the years though, with all his studies and association with others, he had managed to acquire quite a few textbooks from the upperclassmen and college freshmen who attended the same private classes that he and Killua had. The good thing about being liked  by most people was of course the free stuff. The bad thing was...    
   
_These books are making the boxes so heavy!_   Gon thought disgruntledly whilst struggling to shift one of the bigger boxes.

                                           

"Ah..." He paused to rub his lower back and looked to the kitchen, not at all surprised when he didn't see Hisoka.     
When he had checked a few minutes earlier, the man was practically done with everything in there and the living room so he figured that now he had probably gone to his bedroom to get started on packing his clothes.      
   
When I had checked a few minutes earlier, he was bending over quite a lot too.    
   
Hehe. Gon chuckled mischievously and blushing slightly, he recalled how studious Hisoka had appeared whilst packing the wares in the kitchen.  

   
_Even for a task like this_ _he  can_ _get so ..._    
   
_Serious…_    
   
_So…dedicated…_    
   
_So…_    
   
The memory of crimson hair becoming increasingly disheveled and the way the material of Hisoka' s well-tailored Irish linen pants stretched across his butt every time he bent over suddenly assailed him.     
   
_He’s working really hard and looking so…hot_    
   
Licking  his  lips ,  Gon  felt  a  warmth  in  his loins that had nothing to do with the heatwave.     
Swallowing  hard  to  ease  the  lump  in  his  throat,  he   tried  to  stop the  thoughts  that  kept  circling in his mind: thoughts that only chose to settle  on vivid images of Hisoka’s body.    
   
“Urgh…” His groan was an amalgamation of his sexual hunger and a sudden annoyance at his inability to stay focused.  _Hisoka’s_ _almost done! If he comes back and sees that I hardly got anything moved out—!_    

   
Gon’s will was renewed with this thought as he walked over to the cabinets to remove his paltry set of eating utensils and cookware.   

   
_I need to hurry too!_  

   
_Hisoka's_ _doing  so  much to  help  me  and all  I'm doing is  bumming  around  while..._    
   
‘ _While...thinking about him,’_ a snide little voice in his head added rudely.    
   
"A-anyway..."  Gon  muttered  to  himself as he turned his attention to the tiny hutch that  held  his  wares.  "Maybe I should leave these for the next tenant?" He mused. But as he removed one of the plates to examine its ornate pattern, a sigh left his lips.  _I can’t. This was one of Granny’s. Aunt Mito wanted me to_ _practise_ _cooking and make lots of healthy meals for myself but... I haven't used these since I came here. If only she knew that I ate microwaved food whenever I was at home she'd_ —   

   
The rosy red color of his guilt stained his cheeks.  

   
_But...maybe I can use these in the future?_

 _Yeah...that's a good plan!_  

   
“I think Hisoka would like it if I cook for him...” Gon whispered to himself, remembering how he had hardly seen Hisoka buying food from the cafeteria at Spider.    
   
_He doesn't seem to like buying prepared meals._  

"..."

_Ah...well, he'll definitely like my food!_

 

 _Oh! But...What if he_ ** _likes_** _to cook? What if my meals aren’t as good as his?_    
   
_Hmm..._    
   
_In that case...I will surpass him. I want to make food that’s so much better than his that he’d have no choice but to ask me to cook for him!_    
    
Giggling to himself, Gon was now filled with determination.  

 

 _But I still want him in the kitchen_ _—_ his blush returned _—_ _T-to help me cook, of course..._

  
_It won't be any fun if I'm the only one in there. Plus...he probably looks really hot in an apron._    
   
A sly grin spread across his face as the heat returned to his core.     
   
_If_ _Hisoka_ _lets me cook for him, that would definitely make him happy...and if he helps out in the kitchen_   ** _with_** _an apron on, I’ll be_ ** _so_** _happy...and..._     
   
Gon’s cheeks reddened when the thought occurred to him that it hadn't even been half a day since they started their relationship and he was already fantasizing about doing couple-like things together with Hisoka.     
   
_I need to stop dreaming and finish this!_ He chided himself with a frown as he quickly got to work on putting away the rest of his cookware: wrapping them securely in paper and packing them into the open box in front of him.     
   
Setting the lid over the box, he smiled at his finished work. This was the last of everything in his kitchenette and small living room and all that was left now was his clothes and bedsheets.    
   
_I wonder if_ _Hisoka's_ _put away a lot so far...?_    
   
His eyes scanned the room that looked almost the way it had when he'd first moved in.  

                                              
   
_It’s amazing we did this much!_ Gon felt a wave of self-satisfied enthusiasm take over as his hands came to rest on his hips.     
   
“Now all that’s left is...”     
   
Pressing a finger to his lips, he tried to recall what Hisoka had told him earlier.         
   
“Ah…right, that’s it,” Gon whispered, remembering that  Hisoka had told him in the car that he could only spare his lunch hour and the hours after work that day to help him move. “I guess we’re done for now. We don’t really have much time…”    
   
_And his lunch hour is almost over too._    
   
 [[phone ringing]]    
 

  
“Maybe it might be too much work to—" 

                           
   
[[phone ringing]]    
   
_Ah..._    
   
The persistent ringing of his phone interrupted his thoughts and Gon hurried to the living room to retrieve it.  

   
_I wonder who's calling?_    
 

                              

He pressed the handset to his ear and grinned.    
   
“Moshi mosh—”     
   
[“What's this I hear about you losing your job?!”]       
   
“Oh...hello Killua...”    
   
[“Don’t you dare ‘oh hello’ me! Spill it, what the hell is going on?!”]    
   
"Ah...well...”    
   
Gon hesitated, wondering if he should simply continue to play dumb or just disconnect the call and pretend as if the line was malfunctioning.     
   
["Gon? Are you there?"]    
   
_Hmmm..._    
   
His finger hovered above the 'end call' button.    
   
_I can't hang up on_ _Killua_ _._    
   
_That would be mean!_    
   
_But...I need more time to think about what to tell him._    
   
He swallowed hard.     
   
Gon knew that if he did not do something now to delay his friend and buy some extra time, things would get really messy in an instant.    
   
["Gon?"]    
   
_Ah._     
   
It was an internal struggle, but in the end, he could not hang up on Killua so he decided to distract him instead.     
   
“It’s a pretty hot day isn’t it Killua—”     
   
[“Gon.”]     
   
_Well that sure worked well,_ Gon thought, sighing tiredly. Now the possibility of having to deal with a very angry Killua coming to his apartment to beat him up for being careless was becoming more and more real by the second and he panicked.     
   
_What should I do?_    
   
_I can't tell him the truth!_    
   
["Gon, you're acting weird. What's going on?!"]    
   
"Um...well..."    
   
Gon fidgeted on the spot, trying to think of an excuse but failing miserably. He had known that Killua would have called eventually, but he had been hoping that he would have at least been able to gather his thoughts a bit more before that happened.     
   
_Bad news travels fast it seems._    
     
["Why are you stalling me, Gon?"]    
   
"Stalling? I'm not stalling you...I have nothing to hide..."    
   
["I never said you were hiding something..."]    
   
"What?"    
   
["Do you?"]    
   
"Huh?"    
   
["Do you have something to hide?"]    
   
"Um...welll..."    
   
["Now I know you really have something to hide from me...you're acting too weird."]    
   
["Weirder than usual."]    
   
["What happened today at work?"]    
   
"I..."    
   
[“Answer the question, Gon.”]       
   
“Question?”    
   
Killua growled discontentedly, allowing the sound to carry into the receiver so that Gon was made aware of the fact that he did not like being intentionally delayed.    
   
_Seems like I won't be able to prolong_ _this_ _._  Gon thought, mentally preparing himself for Killua's outburst. "Yes, it's true... I lost my job,” He replied evasively.    
   
[“What the hell happened? ! You were only working there for three weeks!”]    
   
“Nothing much…”    
   
[“'Nothing much'?! I can’t believe this. What Illumi was telling me can’t possibly be the truth.”]    
   
“What...did he tell you?” Gon asked reluctantly, sincerely hoping that it wasn’t a detailed account of what had actually taken place.    
   
[“Gon, you would not believe the nonsense Aniki's spewing this time. I'm hearing a version of the story of how you lost your job and I'm sure it’s  ** _NOT_**  the truth.”]    
   
["It's so dumb!"]    
   
["It's just...not you. I don't believe that you'd do something like that.”]    
   
“Oh...”    
   
[“I’m assuming that this is all his sick way of messing with me and I told him that the Gon I know won't act like that!”]       
   
[“Its stupid, right??]    
   
“Oh…haha...”    
   
["Right...?"]  

   
Gon could not agree with Killua on that point and as such, there was an awkward pause in which he could feel the tension in the air multiply considerably.    
   
[“Gon?”]    
   
“Yeah?”    
   
[“Um…”]    
   
"Ah?"    
   
["Gon, listen, I want you to answer me truthfully;"] Killua ventured. [“Is...there any credibility in Illumi's version of how you got fired?”]    
   
"That depends on what he told you...”    
   
["Well..."] As if reluctant to repeat what he had been told, Killua refused to rehash the details of the rumor.    
   
[“Just tell me the truth.”]    
   
“The truth huh…? Well...that's kind of an embarrassing story..." Gon said with a sigh, looking behind him to see that Hisoka was walking out of his bedroom with both arms full of his clothes, already folded.     
   
"A...um... ** _very_** embarrassing story..."    
   
He watched as Hisoka proceeded to set the large pile down on the couch before starting to pack them into one of the empty boxes there.      
   
_He's moving so fast in all this heat..._  Gon mused to himself _.  It's like he's not even feeling hot... Hehe maybe it's because he's already so hot that the heat has no_ _effec_ _—_     
   
[“Gon?”]       
   
The only sign that Hisoka was not immune to the soaring temperature was his missing jacket and shirt. Gon's eyes glided over his muscular arms that glistened slightly with a light sheen of sweat.     
   
_I want to lick him._     
   
Hisoka lifted one of the full boxes and his biceps flexed.    
   
_Oh..._ _mmmm_ _..._    
   
[“Gon...you there?”]     
   
Gon turned away from Hisoka and tried to focus on Killua again. "What were you saying Killua?"       
   
[“Pay attention Gon, I was asking you what happened at work today. Illumi just came off the phone with Kuroro and he’s telling me that you lost your job! I've been hearing nothing but good things about your performance and now all of a sudden to hear this..."]       
   
"It will be ok Killua!" Gon assured him, his voice bubbly whilst his eyes strayed to steal another glance at Hisoka who was now bending over to get an empty box from off the floor.    
   
"Nice butt..."    
   
["What? Who has a nice butt?? What are you talking about?!"]    
   
_Oops_.     
   
"Ah, I said it would be okay, Killua, you probably heard me wrong..."    
   
["But I could have sworn..."]    
   
["Anyway, how the hell is it going to be ok? You lost your job!"]    
   
"Just trust me, it will be!"    
   
[“'Trust’ you? The last time I  ** _trusted_** you, you lost your job!”]    
   
Killua's exasperated sigh betrayed the frustration that Gon was happy to not have to face in person at that moment.    
   
[“Do you want me to talk to Aniki so that he could speak to Kuroro again? I'm sure that it was just a misunderstanding and they'd rehire you.”]       
   
“No that won't be necessary. I'm going to take time off to study and—”    
   
["What?!"]    
   
[“'Study'?!"]    
   
["How are you going to pay your rent if you don't have a job???”]    
   
“Hmmm...” Gon looked down at the box he had packed earlier and tried to settle the cover but it only popped back up. He frowned.        
   
"It can be done...I suppose..."    
   
[“Gon...?"]    
   
"Yeah?"    
   
["You're sounding distracted. What are you doing anyway?”]       
   
"I'm packing my things to move out."       
   
[“Moving? Why would you do that?”]      
   
“It's just like you said; I lost my job so I don't have enough money to pay next month's rent. And my deposit will only cover this month's.”    
   
[“Oh, so you're coming to stay at my place from tonight?”]       
   
"Um..."    
   
["That would be great! We can study all night, and play games and stuff like we always do, except that instead of sleeping over, you'll be living with me now!"]    
   
"Well...Killua, I don't know how to tell you this—"    
   
["What is it?"]    
   
Gon was wondering if to tell him the truth but he just couldn't. "Um...I still have a week before my deposit expires..."       
   
[“ ** _That's_**  your problem? Just come over and forget about the deposit. I don't mind having you over. We'll have to share a bed though but I guess that shouldn’t be an issue...”]       
   
“Well...you see...I can't move in with you cause I’m sort of moving in with someone else...”    
   
[“What?!"]    
   
“Yeah.”    
   
[“Who?? I don’t see  ** _who_** you can possibly stay wit—”]    
   
"Killua can we talk about this later?" Gon interrupted, in an effort to delay the gruesome fate that would definitely find him when Killua learned of his new arrangement.     
   
[“Why?”]    
   
“I...”    
   
Gon knew that he could not escape from telling his friend who it was that he'd agreed to move in with and knowing that Killua won't take the news lightly (and would probably be at his place in less than 10 minutes), it was obvious that this was a discussion they'd have to save for later.    
   
["I still don’t understand how you could find a roommate already!"]    
   
"Yeah..."    
   
["Why not just come live with me? Forget that roommate. Won' t it be more fun at my house? With me?? I'll have to ask mom and dad but it should be okay."]    
   
"Well I already promised that I'll go live with him..."    
   
["Who's  ** _'him'_**?"]     
   
"My roommate," Gon explained nervously.  

   
["And he's going to take you in for free?"]    
   
"You see—"    
   
["What's his name??"]    
 

["Who the hell is this guy?!"]    
   
"I promise I'll tell you everything tonight..."     
   
[“Urgh...what's the big mystery anyway?"]    
   
"It...ah nothing much..."    
   
[“Are you sure about that?”]    
   
“Yeah, I promise.”    
   
[“Ok then, well I can't stay too long on this call so we'll really have to save this talk for later."]    
   
Gon felt relief flood him.  _Thank goodness..._     
   
["I have some errands to run but I'll be home early so come by my house as soon as you can, okay?"]     
   
"Alright, well send me an IM when you get home.”    
   
[“Yeah. Later.”]    
   
"Bye.”    
   
Hanging up the phone and breathing a sigh of relief, Gon looked over to where Hisoka was now standing at the other end of the kitchen looking quizzically at his microwave. He blushed, realizing that every time he looked at Hisoka, an item of clothing was missing. Before it was just his jacket and shirt. Now it was his pants too, leaving him dressed only in a white vest and a pair of red silk boxers with white hearts.    
   
Gon quickly turned away from the sight, trying to take a deep breath to steady himself. Unfortunately, he felt the urge to look over at him again.     
   
“Oh…” The word that left his lips was hardly audible as hazel eyes moved down to settle where those heart-printed boxers were riding low on the man’s hips. Gon licked his lips. _I didn’t have much time to admire_ ** _that_** _before,_ he thought with a happy sigh.     
   
_Hisoka_ _has such a nice butt._    
   
_A_   ** _really_** _nice butt._      
     
One hand quickly came up to touch his cheek and he shook his head.  _What am I thinking?? I’m acting like some kind of thirsty—_      
   
_Ok_.     
   
He took a deep breath.       
   
_Get yourself together, Gon_ _Freecss_ _…it’s not like you haven’t seen him in his boxers before. What’s so different now?_    
   
Gon looked up to see if he could catch a glimpse of Hisoka's face. He did that as if doing so would answer his own question, but turned away again just as quickly before the man could feel his lusty stare and turn around.     
   
_Well...back then I didn't know him as intimately as I wanted to and now when I finally got the chance, it just had to be in a dark storage room._    
   
_I can see so much more_ _with him standing right here…_    
   
_But..._    
   
_I wish he'd turn around so I could see_ _that_ _other thing I want to..._    
   
_Wait...what..._    
   
In an attempt to curb his lust, Gon squeezed his eyes closed but the picture of Hisoka’s nice, firm butt in those silk boxers were already imprinted into his mind’s eye. He groaned. His heart was beating fast, his mouth was dry and his cheeks were burning.        
   
_What’s wrong with me?_  

 _Am I dehydrated or something?_    
     
He dropped the hand that was on his cheek to his chest. There he could feel that his heart was still racing, and taking another deep breath, Gon turned back to where Hisoka was to see that he was now unplugging the microwave. “Um…you can leave that, you know,” he called, trying to look only at Hisoka’s face and not his body. “We don’t need to carry it with us.”       
   
“We don’t? ~” Hisoka asked, turning to look at him and Gon gasped.    
   
_Oh shit...he turned around..._    
   
_Don't look..._    
   
_Don't look down at his..._    
   
_His_ _nice.._    
   
"Gon?"    
   
… _thick_ …    
   
“Gon are you—"    
   
_Hisoka_ _you shouldn't face me while you're wearing close to nothing and…_    
   
His eyes burned with the effort to keep them focused on Hisoka's face.    
   
_Don't. Look. Down..._  

   
_Look down!!_  

   
_No!_    
   
“N-no…it doesn’t have to go—” Gon tried to continue what he had been saying but his sentence ended abruptly when Hisoka put one hand on his hip, causing his attention to be drawn once more to where the waistline of those boxers seemed to be slipping lower.       
   
“Gon? ~”       
   
_Oh my…_  Gon thought as his eyes roamed over Hisoka’s body again and down past his waist.   

   
_His dick…_  

   
_Um…wow…It's outlined so clearly..._ He licked his dry lips. _So._ _..big_ _and..._  He looked back up to Hisoka’s face to see that the other was looking at him with one eyebrow askew and a thoroughly questioning expression.        
   
_Shit._    
   
_I got caught…_    
   
_Look away look away look away!_    
   
Turning away to pretend as if he was securing the lid on the stubborn box in front of him, Gon thought heatedly,  _Why_ _did I let him catch me looking at him like that??_     
   
_So embarrassing…_    
   
_Well at least I got to see his dick...and..._    
   
_And—_    
   
_No!_    
   
_Stupid...stupid...horny_ _and_ _..._ _and_ _stupi_ _—_    
   
He fumbled with the box, trying to distract himself but his thoughts kept going back to the way the silk boxers were strained across Hisoka’s hips.    
   
_Gods…_ _Hisoka_ _always looks so good in whatever he’s wearing._    
   
_That's not fair..._    
   
_How am I supposed to stay focused and finish this so that he can go back to work?? I want to know..._    
   
His tongue came out to moisten his lips that were suddenly drier than before.     
   
No. I  ** _need_** _to know what he looks like_ ** _without_** _clothes…_      
   
_Ah! Stop thinking about that!_  He scolded himself again, fanning the air with one hand as if that would dispel the lewd images in his mind.     
     
_Damn… it’s not working…_    
   
_It’s not working… I can't stop thinking of him naked..._    
   
_Oh…_ _Hisoka’s_ _so hot…_    
   
_Damn...Why is it so hot in here?!_    
     
In the midst of an intense internal struggle with himself, Gon barely heard Hisoka’s soft footsteps as the man walked toward him and he gasped when two strong hands were placed over his shoulders. "What? Hisoka—?"    
   
"Shh...~" Hisoka whispered, gliding his hands down the length of Gon's arms. "Your skin is so smooth~"    
   
"Ah...Hisoka..."    
   
"This...~" Hisoka's hands paused when his palms settled on top of Gon's hands. "You're having  ** _trouble_** aren't you? ~"    
   
"T-trouble?" Gon could feel the warmth of Hisoka’s body close behind him but not wanting to expose the most lustful side of himself, he didn’t dare turn around to look at him. “What…are you talking about? I-I’m not having any trouble...??”    
   
“The box…you’re doing it wrong~” Hisoka said huskily as his hands left Gon’s to grip the edges of the box and settle the cover properly. “See? That’s how it’s done~”       
   
“Y-yes…” Was all Gon could manage as he resisted the urge to lean back against Hisoka’s firm body. He closed his eyes briefly but when he opened them again they felt so heavy.     
   
_I want him._    
   
_I want him to show me how other things are_ ** _done_** _..._    
   
Hisoka’s body heat, his closeness, and his presence, were driving him crazy.  _He's so close to me...in only his boxers..._     
   
_‘_ _Control yourself!_ _’_ The reasonable part of Gon's mind that was unaffected by Hisoka scolded him harshly. ‘ _He's only wearing boxers!_   _Boxers! Stop acting so thirsty!_ _’_      
     
“Gon, what’s the matter? ~” Hisoka asked in a whisper, looking down at the boy leaning against him. His hands cupped Gon's shoulders. “Are you okay? ~”       
   
Hisoka’s words were soft but breathy and each question tickled the fine hairs on Gon’s neck so much so that the boy couldn’t stop the slight shiver that coursed through his sensitive body. “I’m okay…” He managed to respond, swallowing the sudden lump in his throat.        
   
“Are you ** _sure_**  you’re okay? ~”       
   
When Gon didn’t respond or turn around, Hisoka’s hands traveled up to the base of his neck. “Mm, you’re so tense,” he said as his hands started moving, sliding across his skin.        
   
“Hnnn…” Hisoka’s hands on his shoulders, expertly kneading away his tension, had Gon finally leaning back fully against him. “Hisoka…” Gon whispered. “That feels good…”       
   
Hisoka grinned, an unexpected wave of happiness welling up inside of him at the thought that he was making Gon feel good. He continued to massage his shoulders. “Just relax…today must have been such a busy day for you hmm? ~”       
   
"Yeah…”       
   
As soon as Hisoka felt Gon relax, he pulled him closer and linked both hands across the front of his body to lock him into a hug. “Mmm…it feels great to finally get to hold you~”       
   
“What?” Gon looked down at Hisoka’s arms and struggled a bit. “What are you doing Hisoka?”        
   
“Hugging you~” Hisoka whispered close to his ear. “You’re so short, cute and huggable~”       
   
“Ah…” Gon squirmed as he was kissed on his cheek. Blushing really hard at the affectionate gesture, he became thoroughly grateful for the fact that his face was hidden and that Hisoka could not see the effect that he was having on him.    
   
“Don’t you like how I hold you? ~” Hisoka asked, pressing his face against the nape of Gon’s neck. “Have you any idea how long I’ve waited to do this to you? It's been years~”       
   
“Mm…Hisoka…”        
   
"So cute...too cutee~"     
   
"Ah..."    
   
“Yes Gon? ~” Hisoka’s voice was muffled as his face was still nuzzling Gon’s neck.       
   
“We can’t…”       
   
Hisoka inhaled deeply as if savoring Gon's scent. “Can’t what? ~”       
   
“This…um...”       
   
“Don’t you want me to hold you? ~” Hisoka asked, kissing his neck now. “I love the way my boyfriend feels in my arms you know~”       
   
‘Boyfriend’? Gon’s heart thumped in his chest and he was sure that Hisoka could both feel and  ** _hear_** its excited rhythm.  _That’s right…we’re dating now…_     
   
His cheeks burned even hotter and this time he couldn’t hide it as Hisoka suddenly released him from the hug to turn him around. Gon felt embarrassed and tried to look away but Hisoka held his chin and tilted it upward.        
   
“Don’t look away from me~” Hisoka said gently, bending to kiss his cheek. When he looked into his eyes again he asked, “Your cheeks are so red, are you sure you’re not starting to get overheated in here? Are you drinking enough water? ~”        
   
_I was overheated since you walked into the room,_ Gon thought, but replied, “Yeah, I’m sure…”—he tried to smile—"The heat is a bit much, but I'm staying hydrated..."     
   
"That's good to know~"    
   
"Y-yeah..."    
   
“Wow...even your skin feels warm~” Hisoka commented absently as his hands moved to brush over Gon’s bare arms. "Warm and smooth...~"       
   
_I wonder if he feels this smooth all over? ~_    
   
As he touched him, Hisoka's eyes boldly wandered over Gon's body, analyzing him as if he was a treasured treat that he was both intrigued by and wanted to devour and Gon was suddenly entranced by that admiration.   

   
"Hisoka..." Unable to stop himself, he brought one hand up to Hisoka's cheek and went up on tip toes. His eyes focused on the man's sensual lips that were seductively curved with a slight smirk.   

   
"Gon? ~" Hisoka looked down into Gon's glazed over eyes that were marked with a multitude of emotions and bent to his height, wondering if Gon was trying to tell him something. He gave him a puzzled look. "Is—"  

   
"Come." Was all Gon muttered before closing the last bit of distance between them to kiss him full on his lips.       
   
"Mm! ~" At first Hisoka was surprised by Gon’s brazen kiss, but when those sweet, lush lips opened to let him in he moaned, thrusting his tongue forward to take all that Gon was offering him.  

 

Their kiss was fiery yet slow and unhurried as Hisoka took his time to enjoy the warmth of Gon’s mouth, the impatience of his smooth tongue pressing against his and the plumpness of lips that he knew he could spend hours kissing.       
   
Despite the heat of the day Hisoka wanted to be close to Gon, to be wrapped up in his arms doing things to his body and this desire became known to Gon as the boy felt the evidence of Hisoka’s need for him pressing against his lower abdomen.     
   
_Oh! I almost forgot! His lunch hour is nearly up...We don't have time for this..._    
   
He pulled away from the kiss and the unexpectedness of his movement allowed him to get out of Hisoka’s hold as well.       
   
“Um…” As he took a few shaky steps back, both hands came up to touch his heated cheeks and when Gon looked to where he’d left Hisoka, his heart skipped a beat at the way the man was looking at him hungrily.  _He’s watching me as if he wants to eat me…—_ Gon gasped— _And_   _I_ ** _want_** _him to eat me… to do every dirty thing that I know he's thinking about and—_      
     
_No…if we fool around,_ _Hisoka_ _would never get back to work in time…_     
     
Wanting to ease the sexual tension in the air, Gon gestured to the microwave, remembering what he had wanted to tell Hisoka before but hadn't gotten the chance to. “T-this…”—he looked quickly at the microwave then back to Hisoka—“this microwave thing…”        
   
  “Hm?~” Hisoka chuckled quietly...and seductively. "'Microwave thing’? ~"    
   
Despite that seemingly lighthearted jest, Hisoka was watching him intensely and Gon's embarrassment mounted.  _Damn. Why do I always have to sound like an idiot when I'm around him...?_      
     
"I mean...uh..." He took a moment to inhale deeply and tried again. “The microwave, we don’t need to take it with us.”       
   
“Oh, I see~” Hisoka replied, licking his lips. "So...there's nothing else in this room for me to carry anywhere? ~"        
   
Hisoka’s voice was heavy with desire and it was clear that the man was no longer thinking of moving the microwave or anything other than him and that would be to the bed to have sex but Gon persevered, trying to keep their conversation on something neutral. “Y-yeah…”       
   
“Don’t you want it? ~”   Hisoka was pointing at the microwave but he continued looking at Gon as he licked his lips again.    
   
_'Want it'...?_  

   
_What's 'it'?? The microwave or_ _his_ _..._    
   
That question was so loaded with sexual intent that Gon was sure that Hisoka was asking lhim something that definitely wasn’t referring to the microwave but he pretended to be clueless as he responded, “It’s not that I don’t want it,”—he turned to look back at the microwave so that he didn’t have to see the desire reflected in Hisoka’s eyes—“I’m renting this apartment semi-furnished so the microwave and the furniture isn't mine...I don’t have much stuff.” He placed a contemplative finger to his chin and hummed, trying to appear calm despite the thick sexual tension in the air. “Well, I have nothing much other than all the books and clothes we already packed…”       
   
“Mm…well that makes packing a whole lot easier~” Hisoka said as he started to walk toward him. “Since there's only a few things left, I only have to keep putting one  ** _thing_** into another until I'm  ** _done_**...right? ~”       
   
“Ah.”  Gon blushed. "Um..."    
   
_He's talking about_ _boxes_ _right??_    
   
_Packing things into boxes..._  

 

 _Yes._    
   
_Packing things...into boxes..._  

 

 _No…_    
   
_Packing something into me..._    
   
_Packing_   ** _that_** _thing_ _—_ Gon's eyes flicked quickly down to Hisoka's boxers and the erection that was clearly outlined in it. The sight of that thick hard shaft that wanted to push itself into him caused Gon's knees to suddenly feel weakened. He tried swallow the lump in his throat but his mouth was so dry that he almost choked. _That...dick..._ _H-he's going to pack that_ _...into me_ _...?_     
   
_U-until_ _he's…_ _done...?_  

 

 _Ah._    
   
His lips parted.    
   
_Ahhhh_...    
   
Panting slightly, Gon stepped back when Hisoka reached him but quickly found that there was nowhere left to go as the laminated countertop on which the microwave sat above was right behind him. 

 

                                                                 

He looked up into Hisoka's dark, serious expression and gasped. Everything in the man's presence told Gon to submit so he could lift him on top of the countertop and fuck him against the microwave but before he could be trapped, Gon ducked under the arm that Hisoka was using to box him in and stepped quickly away from him whilst pointing to the open doorway of his bedroom.     
   
“We’re…done here for the most part s-so I’m going to go finish folding my sheets so we could p-put them away,” he rambled, but when Hisoka only responded with a small, unreadable smile, Gon turned away from him and hurried off as fast as he could.     

   
   
xxx   

* * *

  
   
   
**A/N:**  Oooooh boy…Gon escaped a heated session against the microwave ha! 

But...did he  ** _really_** get away? 

 

In all this heat, Gon is thirsty for something other than water (wink) but he's trying to keep himself together so that Hisoka can get back to work and not get in trouble with his boss. Will he succeed or will Hisoka decide to boycott his job and ravish him? 

A man's gotta work, but sometimes there are things he wants more than money…;) 

 

   
**Next Chapter Preview:**  Hmmmmm ;)))))) All I can say is PREPARE YOURSELF :O

 

 **Next Chapter** **Title** **:**  Gon's transgression pt IV - Flirting with Danger  

 


	7. Gon's Transgression pt IV - Flirting with Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon continues to recall the day he and Hisoka started their relationship and what happened after he agreed to live with him. In this flashback, he is trying to keep himself together so that Hisoka can get back to work and not get in trouble with his boss. Will he succeed or will Hisoka decide to boycott his job and ravish him?
> 
> ...Tbh, this chapter has just added more warnings to the tags. Nothing in this world could quite accurately summarize what you're about to read, so proceed with caution...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get even more intense for Gon. Can he handle it?

**A/N:** Howdy guys! Here I am again with another update! A Christmas gift for you (made it with two minutes to spare till midnight)! I’m done with baking and some of my chores (lie...I still have lots of chores because I was writing HisoGon oh well)  so here’s an update! It is the long awaited account of how Gon + Hisoka consummated their relationship. Thank you so much for reading this story and allowing me to tell you this little tale ヽ( 'ω' )ﾉ

 

 **Warnings:** I love writing smut and thus…THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M!

  * **Content warnings:** Face slapping, love bites, fingering, anal sex, nipple torture, prostate massage, blow jobs, edging, rimming, first time sex, creampie.



**Disclaimers:**

***** All characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. I do not claim ownership of any of the characters mentioned, unless they're OCs.  

 ***** BDSM is best practised by individuals who are 18+ and over. This is a work of fiction and the rules that govern this AU/world are different (obviously), so please don't use it as motivation to do anything rash. Be responsible,  and protect yourself by waiting. Waiting is worth it I promise…

 

**Chapter Dictionary:**

[[Sound]]

Un (うん): Japanese for ‘yeah’

Puppy Play: Can be considered a subset of BDSM (if it involves discipline and other aspects such as D/s) where one person (usually the submissive) assumes the role of the puppy and the other person (usually the Master / Dom), treats them the way they would treat a biological puppy; caring for them, training them etc. In active play, or in response to certain triggers, the “pup” enters into what is sometimes called pup space, which is a mindset where they shed their everyday thoughts etc. and take on the mindset of a biological puppy. Normally this happens differently for each “pup” but the Dom/Master/Trainer can manipulate this if They are familiar with the triggers that cause their pup to go in and out of pup space.  

Edging (orgasm control): Bringing one’s partner (in the context of this chapter) to the point of orgasm then stopping / reducing the stimulation and repeating this several times until eventually allowing them to have an orgasm. This increases the intensity of the climax and also (for men), the ejaculate…

~ Remember, in all my stories, whenever Hisoka loses the "~", his speech is no longer in a sing-song tone but rougher and more firm.

Now let’s begin!

* * *

His lips parted. 

  
_Ahhhh_...  
  
Panting slightly, Gon stepped back when Hisoka reached him but quickly found that there was nowhere left to go as the countertop on which the microwave sat was right behind him. He looked up into Hisoka's dark, serious expression and gasped. Everything in the man's presence told Gon to submit so he could lift him on top of the countertop and fuck him against the microwave but before he could be trapped, Gon ducked under the arm that Hisoka was using to box him in and stepped quickly away from him whilst pointing to the open doorway of his bedroom.   
  
“We’re…done here for the most part s-so I’m going to go finish folding my sheets so we could p-put them away,” he rambled, but when Hisoka only responded with a small, unreadable smile, Gon turned away from him and hurried off as fast as he could.   

  
  
xxx 

  
**N.B:** Five minutes later~

 

“Damn,” Gon muttered as he plopped down, face first onto the bed. “Hisoka must think I’m rejecting him…”

 

He sighed into the cool sheets he'd just folded, and rolled over on the bare mattress to look up at the ceiling.

 

_But it’s just that...I need to control myself. We need to focus on getting my stuff out of here._

 

[[Beep, Beep, BEEP]]

 

The sudden beeping of his watch was shrill enough to interrupt his thoughts and looking down at the digitized face, Gon gasped as he sat up quickly. _Fifteen minutes left before Hisoka’s lunch break is over!_    

    

He stood up and pulled off the vest that was starting to stick even more to his skin with the uncharacteristic heat wave that they were experiencing and groaned, the sound vocalizing his discomfort.

 

 _I can't believe it...it's gotten hotter?!_    

 

“…”

   

Groaning louder, he threw the sweat soaked vest into his laundry basket unceremoniously. _I need to get a clean T-shirt…that one is all soaked with—_    

   

“Hey Gon-kun~” Hisoka greeted him casually, sauntering into his bedroom as if he’d been there many times before.    

    

“Um…hey Hisoka…” Gon brought his hands up to hide his nipples. “A-are you finished in the kitchen?”   

    

“Mm~❤” Hisoka's eyes roamed over Gon’s half-nakedness as he turned to walk in his direction. “That’s why I’m here~♣”    

    

“Oh!” Gon gasped, trying to back away as Hisoka stepped closer. Unfortunately, he had been too eager to move away and his feet hooked in the old, disheveled rug at the foot of his bed, causing him to trip.  "Ah!"  

    

Hisoka laughed as he watched Gon fall backwards onto the bare bed. He closed the distance between them and leaned over him. “Hot day isn’t it? ~♠”   

    

“Wha—ah!” Gon twisted as Hisoka grabbed his wrists and held them over his head to prevent him from trying to get up. “Hisoka…”   

    

“Gon-kun…just look at you, you’re all wet~❤”   

    

“No…don’t look at me, I’m covered in sweat…"

 

"I know~❤" Hisoka licked his lips, his visage beginning to resemble that of a predator.

 

"A-and I stink!”   Gon appeared panicked when he saw the glint in Hisoka's eyes.

    

"'Stink'?" Chuckling, Hisoka bent lower to sniff him. “Mmm~ let me see~♣”   

    

[[Sniffing sounds]]

 

"Hisoka?!" Gon’s eyes were huge as he looked down his body at Hisoka. _What the hell is he doing?!_    

    

"Mm? ~" When Hisoka finally looked back up at Gon’s face, his eyes took in the embarrassed blush coloring his cheeks and the young man's aghast expression. He grinned wider. “I like how you smell~”   He moved to place his nose at his armpit again and inhaled, to which Gon made a soft, yelping sound. "You smell wild, musky and enticing..." His lascivious stare speared Gon's shocked one. "So wild...just the way I like my men~❤"

    

“No…” Gon looked away from his teasing smile, feeling thoroughly humiliated. This couldn’t be happening. The day was so hot that he was sweating profusely and now his new boyfriend was sniffing his armpits. _Oh gods kill me now and save me from this humiliation…_    

    

“Gon-kun~❤” Hisoka cooed close to his ear, trying to get Gon to look at him but instead of doing that, Gon responded by shutting his eyes tightly. “You can’t run away anymore…" He reminded him. "So what are you going to do? ~♠”   

    

“I…" Gon opened his eyes to look up at the man towering over him. "I don’t know…”   

    

“You don’t know? ~♣” Hisoka asked with a delighted lilt to his voice and a brief chuckle. He had originally intended to tease Gon so that he could see him blush some more but the way those hazel eyes were looking up at him with lust, curiosity and a hint of defiance suddenly had Hisoka feeling like teasing him in a totally different way.  

 

"Let me go...we don't have much time to get my stuff—"

 

“Oh Gon-kun~❤” Hisoka groaned, moving one of his hands from Gon's wrists to touch his bare chest.

 

"Ah...Hisoka..."

 

Holding one nipple between his thumb and forefinger, Hisoka pulled on it, causing Gon to moan.

 

"Hisoka! Hnnnn...!"

 

At that sound, Hisoka's cock stirred, then hardened and he knew that there was no way they were **_not_** going to have sex right there on that bare bed. “Gon…why are you so irresistible and sexy? ~❤”   

    

“Ah! Hnnnn…” Twisting as the fingers continued to torture his nipple, Gon tried to respond, "Hisoka I—”    

    

As he looked up into Hisoka’s eyes though, he felt his ability to speak or protest leave him as he became lost in the man’s hungry stare. The way he was being looked at was as if he was a prized possession that Hisoka was contemplating whether to revere or smash to pieces and Gon became drunk on that expression, his muscles growing lax as he submitted.

 

Releasing him, Hisoka looked down at Gon's prone body and stepped back off the bed to stand nearby. Grinning mischievously, he whispered, “Take a look at what you’re doing to me….”

 

Gon remained still and simply turned his head to stare boldly as Hisoka moved quickly to remove the vest he was wearing and tossed it aside; following which he hooked his fingers into the waistband of his heart printed boxers, to pull it down with one svelte move.

 

“Wow…” The word slipped past Gon’s lips as he looked on, utterly entranced by the sight of Hisoka’s completely naked body as the man straightened up, their eyes locking briefly before Gon’s eyes travelled down to the turgid member that stood erect and pointed straight at him. _He's so hard..._

 

“Gon…❤~” Hisoka moaned, feeling his control slipping with the way Gon was eyeing his shaft hungrily. His hand gripped its base and his moan intensified. “Mnnn…when you look at me like that, I can't control myself...~ ❤”

 

“Hisoka…ahh…w-what are you doing?”   Gon stuttered with reddened cheeks as Hisoka started to stroke himself while looking at him.

 

"What else does it look like....? ~" Hisoka moaned in reply as his hand glided over the head of his cock and his gaze moved down Gon's sweat-glazed body. "You're...so...alluring...~ ❤"

 

"Hisoka..." Gon could see the precum pearling at the tip of Hisoka's rigid member and his mouth watered. He wanted to glide his tongue over that drop and take Hisoka's warm, throbbing cock deep into his mouth.

 

"I can see how much you want this Gon-kun~♠"

 

"I...." Hisoka's hand was moving faster now and briefly Gon wondered if he would cum without allowing him to get a taste of him.

 

Gon shook his head to clear the haze of need that was blocking out his common sense. "Hisoka I don't think that we should..." He swallowed the saliva in his mouth before he could start drooling as Hisoka released the now slick member and bent toward him. "I…uh... don't you think that it's a bad idea to do...um...this? We should be packing..."

    

“Heh. You ask that now…after we’re like this? ~❤” Hisoka's voice was like thick syrup, yet he sounded like he was about to laugh, his tone ripe with mirth and tainted with desire. Instead of taking note of what the young man was suggesting and stopping to think about what they should be doing, his hands gripped Gon's boxers and pulled them down. His gaze sharpened and his finger poked playfully at the tip of Gon's hard cock and when Gon hissed whilst grabbing at the sheets, he bent lower to take one of the hard, jutting nipples below him between his lips.   

    

“Ahhh…!” Gon twisted on the bed, his hands moving from gripping the sheets to holding onto Hisoka’s crimson mane.  His eyelids lowered into half-masts.

    

 _How did we end up like this?_ Gon thought groggily, looking down through hazy eyes at the man trailing burning kisses down his torso.    

 

"You know...~" Hisoka kissed Gon's tummy, "...what I'm going to do now? ~❤"

 

"Mmmm...! " Gon squirmed as Hisoka's tongue dipped into the bowl of his belly button and swirled around. "Ah! Not there Hisoka! I'm too sensitive there! Stop—!"

 

"I know~❤" Hisoka whispered against his wet skin before licking him again. "Answer my question~♠"

 

"You're...going to..." Gon's cheeks burned and he wasn't sure if he could say what Hisoka wanted him to but the command in Hisoka's voice had been absolute...dominating...and demanding. He couldn't disobey. His voice lowered to a whisper. "You're going to put your mouth on my dick."

 

"Say that again, Gon, I didn't hear you," Hisoka demanded. "Did I tell you that you could speak softly? ♠"

 

"No you didn't," Gon responded, whilst looking into Hisoka's reprimanding stare that had lifted to observe him. He couldn't understand it, but the commanding tone that Hisoka was using with him aroused him incredibly. His cock hardened even more and he groaned, eager to feel Hisoka's mouth closing around it. He wanted this more than anything right at that moment but he knew that first he had to earn his reward.

 

"Well? ♠"

 

"You're going to suck my dick," Gon replied a little louder.

 

"That's better~" Hisoka praised as his hand moved to grab Gon's shaft. "Do you want me to suck you off? ~♣"

 

"Yes...please!" Gon gasped loudly, wriggling his hips as Hisoka pumped his slick length. He could feel his orgasm quickly approaching under the guidance of the man's skillful touch but he did not want to come like that...he wanted to feel Hisoka's tongue on his cock, smoothing, curling and twisting until he was exploding his thick cum into his mouth. "Please Hisoka, please suck me!"

 

Hisoka scoffed. "Do you think you deserve that? ♣"

 

"Hnnnnnngh...!" His muscles spasmed and Gon's hips arched into Hisoka's grip. He felt the sweat accumulating on his forehead. "Please Hisoka...I think I'm going to cum soon!"

 

"Really? ~" Hisoka teased, whilst quickening the rhythm of his strokes across Gon's wet, rigid shaft. "Just listen to that beautiful sound~" he mused as his hand continued to slide repeatedly up and down. "You're literally spewing precum...mmmm~♦"

 

"Hisoka! I think I'm coming!"  Gon panted. "I...I....mmm... Hisok—!"

 

"No. ♣"

 

Sweating, Gon looked down at Hisoka and his heart leapt at the stern expression he was giving him. His orgasm had been so close, too close and his muscles still spasmed from the intensity of its near arrival. "Please..." He begged with a moan as the sweat caused by the effort it was taking to hold back, rolled down his forehead and into his eyes. He wiped it away. Gasping as Hisoka squeezed the base of his trembling cock tighter, Gon muttered in a strained voice, "Hisoka...why—"

 

" ** _Why_**?" Hisoka cut in mockingly without breaking eye contact with Gon’s pleading hazel eyes. "I'm going to tell you **_why_** you can't cum the way you want. ♣” He chuckled ruthlessly.

 

“You want to cum hard and fast don’t you? ♠”

 

“You want to rush forward and spill it all in here, hm? ~♣”

 

Gon groaned helplessly as Hisoka illustrated his statement by pointing to his mouth, and when he saw the pink tongue slip out to lick those sexy lips, that sight alone made his breaths labored and needy.

 

Oh heavens how he wanted that tongue wrapped around his aching shaft, twirling and lapping until he was shooting his cum into Hisoka’s warm mouth, but he knew that his wish was one that would not happen as yet.  If ever.

 

Hisoka held all the control. Hisoka had the ability to take him to heaven with his scathing touches or send him to the darkest depths of hell with denial.

 

And there was nothing he could do about it.

 

Gon knew he was not in a position to demand what his body needed urgently, so he waited, now incredibly aroused by this denial and frustration, and hoped that Hisoka would relieve him soon.

 

Unfortunately, those golden eyes were shining with a mysterious and mischievous glint that Gon was beginning to recognize as one he should always be wary of.

 

“You lack control Gon-kun,” Hisoka continued. His other hand snaked down the side of Gon’s smooth, lithe body, down his thigh, then up again, teasing the trembling boy and arousing him more before that hand gently cupped his scrotum. “Do you know how important…how **_critical_** …control is in life? ♣” He continued casually, his fingers massaging the balls in his palm in a steady, pumping motion.

“Ah…Hisoka…what are you doing?” Gon mumbled incoherently, huffing and lifting up shakily to look down at Hisoka before dropping back onto the mattress. As Hisoka massaged his balls gently yet firmly, a feeling that was incredibly pleasurable yet underlined by a steady ache engulfed his entire being. It was akin to being on the verge of cumming yet being unable to and it confused him. “I-it feels weird…” He complained. His hips jerked up as an unfamiliar pressure started building in his loins.

“Does it hurt? ~♣”

“No…” Gon shook his head, finding that he could not really describe what he was feeling to Hisoka, but Hisoka only smiled as if he already knew what Gon was unable to communicate to him.

“Gon-kun, ❤” Hisoka drawled, bending low enough to lick, then take Gon’s scrotum into his mouth. Gon’s cries of pleasure were becoming increasingly high-pitched but it was like music to Hisoka’s ears as he licked and sucked him. Releasing his balls at last from the warmth of his mouth, he started working on them again with the same steady, pulsing movements from before, but this time focusing on pushing downwards and his three fingers; middle, index and ring, were now on his perineum, feeling for an appropriate spot. When he found it, he started massaging the area in circular motions, careful not to place too much pressure there.

“Hisoka…ahhhh…!”

“Oh Gon….❤” His licked his lips as his efforts were causing the rigid cock in his hand to harden further as it started leaking profuse amounts of precum. “You hardly think before you act and I'm going to teach you how pleasurable...and painful obedience can be.... ♣" He paused to ease his grip on Gon's cock, stroking quickly before gripping right below its head again and as Gon cried out he whispered close to the slit of his leaking member, "Whether or not you enjoy this lesson is up to you~♠"

 

Gon's hands clasped over his mouth and his eyes widened as Hisoka's tongue flicked over the globs of precum emerging from his engorged slit.

 

"Mmmm delicious~❤" Hisoka whispered with a moan as he licked him again. Easing his grip just a bit caused more precum to bubble up to meet his waiting tongue as Gon gasped and groaned under the torture. "You need to learn how to follow rules Gon-kun and the first rule is that today, you're not going to cum without my permission. ♠" He narrowed his eyes on Gon's helpless gaze. "Do you understand me? ♦"

 

Gon nodded quickly, watching red-faced as Hisoka went back to licking him, deliberately easing the grip on his cock, letting a few drops of cum dribble forth, and then quickly restraining his shaft again tightly.

 

“Hisoka…!” Aroused beyond measure, Gon watched the man repeat this, each time feeling like he was about to cum but eventually being denied that release.

 

With one hand still in place on his shaft and the other alternating in massaging his perineum, Hisoka lowered his head to take Gon's shaft inside of his mouth and as he did, he heard Gon cry out, his voice muffled and pleading for release.

 

“Please Hi-Hisoka…ahhhh…I can’t take it anymore…!” Gon mumbled as if on the verge of tears. “Please let me cum…ah…!”

 

He chuckled at Gon's obvious distress, easing his grip once more, only just a bit to drain the last of his cum as Gon’s hips jerked whilst the young man wailed in ecstasy.

 

“Ah…! Hisoka! Oh gods…!”

 

His body shuddered violently and his nails dug into the bare mattress.

 

“Oh!!”

 

“Ah…” A full minute passed and Gon was still panting and disoriented as his body continued to twitch with delightfully intense waves of pleasure.

 

Lifting off of Gon to look down at him lying back and appearing spent as if all strength and his very soul had left his body, Hisoka bared his teeth in a feral grin. “You taste so… good~❤”

 

"W-what did you do to me...?" Gon asked weakly as he peered down at his still-rigid cock. The orgasm he had just had was more fulfilling than any of those he'd had in the past. “I cummed so much…”

 

"I sucked you off, just like I said I would. Haven’t anyone ever edged you before? ~❤"

 

“I don’t think so…” Gon was wearing a wistful, yet thoroughly confused expression. "But I’m still hard..."

 

"Oh yes you are…delightful isn’t it? All I did was stimulate your prostate a little and you were literally gushing~♣” Hisoka gestured to Gon’s ruddy-headed cock. “Thank you for the lovely meal~❤❤"

 

"…" Gon blushed.  

 

_My prostate?_

_So…is that why it felt so good? Or was it because of the edging thing?_

 

Gon had only read a little of this but his mind and logic, having long departed his body, couldn’t be summoned to recall what he had learned about it. “Um…?”

 

Seeing the confusion on Gon's face, Hisoka cooed, "Come my pet, that is only a little of all the things that I want to show you. Now let me demonstrate to you the limits of your body~❤" Reaching out, he caressed, then took hold of Gon's jutting nipples before putting a bit of pressure on them between the thumb and forefinger of each of his hands. “First of all, let me soothe your curiosity…♠” He grinned. “What I did to you and what it is, in essence, is simply draining your balls of as much cum as I could through edging and stimulating your prostate externally. That’s why there was so much cum, and that’s why it felt so good—~❤” Licking his lips, he squeezed harder on Gon's nipples “—because edgeplay intensifies your pleasure~❤”

 

"Hisoka..." Gon whined. "That...my nipples..." his body shuddered in delight "...they feel so good..."

 

“There is another way to do it which involves massaging your prostate directly, by putting my fingers up your ass, so maybe we can try that next time~❤”

 

“Ah…”

 

Hisoka looked at Gon’s drunken, lost expression and moaned as his inner sadist was stroked by the need to make the boy lose himself even more. But giving in to that urgent need and squeezing considerably harder on Gon’s nipples, caused the boy to yelp in response and he released him. "Was that too much for you? ~♠"

 

At first, Gon did not reply, but instead covered his aching flesh with both hands while looking up at Hisoka with an accusatory glare.

 

"Want to stop now?" Hisoka asked. "Cause if you do we can~♦"

 

Gon shook his head slowly. His nipples hurt from the pain of Hisoka squeezing and pulling hard on them then, but this pain had done nothing to quell his desire. On the contrary, he was feeling even more turned on than before to see that his new lover obviously had no qualms about getting rough with him in bed.

 

_But...why does the pain here feel so good?_

 

Feeling oddly curious, he looked down at the bruised, erect nubs and squeezing just as hard as Hisoka had, he gasped when a similar surge of pleasure attacked his core. It was almost as good as when Hisoka had touched him.

 

"Ooooh~ Gon-kun, just look at you hurting yourself~❤" Hisoka muttered while stroking his own cock. "You seem to be opening up to your masochistic side~❤"

 

"Y-yes..." Gon stuttered as his pleasure mounted. "Oh..." Watching Hisoka stroke his thick, rigid length filled him with a thirst he'd never known before and his nipples hardened within his tight grip. _I want him to put all of that inside of me..._

 

"Mmmmm Gon-kun...yessss keep looking at me like that, with such need and desperation. I can cum right now all over you, just from this beautiful sight...but...~ ♣" Pausing his strokes, Hisoka placed one hand on the bed and bent toward him, "...there's still so much to teach you~❤"

 

"I don't...want to stop yet Hisoka..." Gon whispered, removing both hands from his nipples as if inviting Hisoka to touch him again. "It hurts when you—ah!" Gon's eyes watered as Hisoka had not delayed in responding to his silent invitation by grabbing hold of his nipples and pulling hard.

 

"It hurts? ♠" Hisoka asked, pulling on the now reddened nipples so hard that he was stretching them, pulling as if trying to lift Gon up off the bed by the pained, sensitive nubs.

 

"Yes, yes! It hurts!" Gon grunted in response. "But...!"

 

"But what Gon-kun?~ ♠" Hisoka asked as he squeezed down some more. "You like it don't you? ♦"

 

"...oh..." For a brief moment Gon was silent but when the pain intensified, he blurted out, "Yes! I like it Hisoka, please hurt me some more!"

 

"It will be my pleasure, Gon-kun~❤" Hisoka muttered lowly as he leaned forward just enough to kiss Gon's moist, full lips.

Instantly, Gon opened his mouth and he thrust his tongue into the hot, wet space for a quick yet thorough exploration before withdrawing.

Gon groaned with disappointment when their kiss ended, and Hisoka bit down on his full bottom lip, grinning when he tasted blood and heard the younger man's pained cry.

"Mmmm..." His tongue cooled the sting of his bite as Gon writhed under the increased pressure on his nipples. "You're such a pain slut aren't you? ~♣"

Chuckling when Gon moaned in agreement, Hisoka kissed the side of his mouth. "I like that," He admitted. "We'll get along just fine, because,"—he paused to twist Gon's tortured nipples simultaneously—"I am a sadist after all~❤"

 

"Yes..." Gon groaned, as the delightful pain and pleasure radiated from his nipples to his entire body. Hisoka was now kissing the side of his face, his kisses gentle, loving and attentive despite the bruising grip on his sensitive nipples. The kisses moved slowly, as if seeking to cover every inch of his face and Gon closed his eyes while they travelled down the slope of his neck. _This feels too good..._

 

On reaching Gon's chest, Hisoka finally released his imprisoned nipples, pausing momentarily to admire their swollen, bruised redness, and smiling before lowering his head to clasp one between his lips.

 

Almost immediately, his wet tongue slid over the tortured flesh and he delighted in the pleasurable sounds that escaped Gon's parted lips as he swirled his tongue first over one, then the other nub.

 

"Mmmmm Hisoka...yes please don't stop!" Gon babbled as Hisoka's wet, adept tongue trailed over his flesh. "Yes...ahh...!"

 

Hisoka clamped his teeth over the nipple in his mouth, biting down hard before going back to cooling the skin with his tongue; repeating the process until Gon was a quivering, needy mess below him.

 

Lifting up suddenly to look down at him, Hisoka smirked at how Gon appeared to be lost in a haze of lustful bliss. A shot of desire raced through him and his hungry stare darkened. _It's time~_ ❤❤ 

 

Panting with desire and becoming a bit more cognizant when Hisoka moved away, Gon turned on his side to see that Hisoka was no longer on the bed with him, but was now standing facing the small nightstand at the side of his bed.

 

"Hisoka?" He started, but Hisoka paid him no heed and proceeded to open the top drawer. Common sense instantly hit when he remembered what he had hidden in there. "Um...what are you looking f—"

 

“Ah~ Here it is~❤” Hisoka said, holding up a small bottle of lube as casually as if it were merely a simple tube of toothpaste. "I knew someone like you would have some of this~♠"

 

 “’S-someone like me’…?” Gon croaked out. _What’s that supposed to mean?_

 

Hisoka winked at Gon and in that moment, Gon wished that he could just disappear.

_What?_

 

He knew that it was silly of him to be embarrassed but still, the warmth crept up his neck to color his cheeks redder than they already were.

 

For Hisoka to find his lube in such an obvious place right next to his bed, made Gon feel as if the man had now cracked the code to every sordid detail of his sex life.

 

Going through puberty and having to be faced with Hisoka’s presence every evening at his friend's house in a state of undress, had not made his transition into a young man a very stable one. While his hormones raged, it was pure torture to have such a handsome and clearly experienced man ogling or ‘ _accidentally’_ touching him all the time and that had led to some of the many situations wherein he had brought himself to a thrilling peak while fantasizing about Hisoka.

 

That was the point at which he had realized that he had a crush on the older man.

 

The evidence was too much to ignore. The lonely nights spent fantasizing about what Hisoka’s touch would feel like, his own bold hands snaking across his heated body while he was caught up in wishing and wanting those hands to be Hisoka’s…

 

And then there was that first time he had brought himself to an orgasm whilst thinking of how Hisoka had looked the evening when he had gone to Killua’s to watch T.V. and their hands had brushed when the man passed him the remote…

_This is just…_

_It’s—_

 

His eyes went from the bottle of lube to Hisoka’s ravenous stare and his breathing ceased momentarily. To be looking at Hisoka now, standing there in his room holding the lube he used every night he was at home, made the flame of embarrassment burning in his cheeks burn brighter.

 

“Gon-kun,” Hisoka muttered, his voice heavy with need. “I want to make this as painless for you as possible. Is this your first time? ~❤”

 

“Huh?”

_‘First time’?_

 

_For what?_

 

Gon looked over at him incredulously as his feverish thoughts raged.

 

 ‘ _Painless’?_

His brain was still muddled from all the stimulation his body had just received and he became confused by what Hisoka was asking him. _Is he saying that we’re really gonna do ‘it’ right now?_

 

“I…my first time…?”

 

He blushed.

 

“Yeah…I mean no…no well it depends on what you plan to do—"

 

“Hm, ♠” Hisoka turned back to the nightstand as he mumbled, “I know you and Illumi’s brother were—"   

   

“Ah, no…well yeah we dated for a while but I never...um...—” Gon made a gesture to his hips with both hands “—had Killua…umm…”   He hesitated. “Well Killua didn’t want to—"

 

“Okay, so what you’re saying is you never took a dick in the butt? ~♣” Hisoka filled in for him.

 

“No!” Gon shouted but then red-faced, repeated a soft “no” before looking away.

 

“How cute…~❤” Hisoka’s grin was predatory as it settled on him again. "And how very **_interesting_** … You were topping him? ~♦" 

 

“Yeah…” Gon paused and bit his lip before mumbling, “But I have n-no problem bottoming for you… I think I'd prefer that…”

 

“Even if it’s your first time~?♣”

 

“Yes…”

 

“It will **_hurt_** quite a bit when I put my cock in you, you know~♠”

 

“That's…okay…” Gon kept his face turned away, even while he heard Hisoka reply with a soft (and obviously happy) _‘I see~’_

 

 _Oh gods why must he be so straightforward??_ Gon thought, feeling awkward to be talking about the sex life he had shared with Killua with Hisoka. 

_It can't get any worse than this_ , he groaned internally, but unfortunately for him, it actually did.

 

"Oh," Hisoka mumbled whilst turning over the bottle. "It's half-empty..." He gave Gon a knowing smirk. "What has your naughty hand been doing at night, hmm Gon-kun? ~❤" 

 

"I..." Gon paused. _Is this okay?_ He wondered. Neither Killua nor any of his friends ever wanted to talk about stuff like this so he was unsure.

 

Did Hisoka want to hear about his nightly escapades? Of how he'd used that lube every night whenever he was alone at the apartment, fingers curling into the sheets as he thought of being touched and used by him?

_I can tell him, but…_

_That's embarrassing!_

_But what if Hisoka doesn’t really want to know and he's just teasing me…?_

 

"No matter..." Hisoka added when Gon didn’t respond, clearly holding back a laugh. "Do you have more in here? ~♣"

 

“More lube?” Gon asked. “No I—" His eyes widened when Hisoka pushed his hand back into the drawer, this time reaching to the far back.

_He's going back in the drawer...he's going to find it!_

 

"Ah, Hisoka, don't—"

 

Hisoka had pulled out the same drawer further in hopes of finding some more lube, but to his surprise, he made another discovery. "My, my Gon, aren't you **_filled_** with surprises~❤"

 

Gon blushed, quickly sitting up as Hisoka took the item out of the drawer.

 

"I didn't know you were into pet play as well~" He turned over the little headband and inspected it briefly. It was pretty well made and seemed to be fashioned after the ears of a German Shepherd. “So you’re a pup, hm? ~♣”

 

Blushing harder, Gon muttered, "It was part of my Halloween costume last year..."

 

"I see~♣" Hisoka mused, knowing that this was not the whole story Gon was telling him. Maybe it had started off as a Halloween costume but ended up as something different. He chuckled. "I wonder why part of your **_Halloween_** costume is in this suspicious drawer near your bed? ~♠" He gave Gon a moment to answer but when the younger man failed to, he spoke, "Wear these for me Gon-kun~"

 

"W-what are you saying, Hisoka?" Gon sputtered. He had been sure that Hisoka would have laughed at him on seeing his custom made fluffy pup ears but now that he hadn't, Gon was confused.

 

_Is Hisoka into pet play too?_

 

_Is he a Trainer?_

 

Never before had Gon been able to wear those ears during sex and he eagerly reached out to take them from Hisoka. As he put them on, he heard Hisoka moan appreciatively.

 

"You look so adorable, ❤" Hisoka praised as he stepped closer to him and got back onto the bed. The light brown and chocolate shaded ears, nestled in the midst of Gon’s messy hair, complemented the rich hazel hue of his eyes and Hisoka resisted the urge to reach out and hug him. "I can hardly believe how lucky I am today; I get the cutest boyfriend, sub and pet all in a matter of hours~" His grin widened as he flipped open the bottle of lube and spread some on his fingers. "Seems like patience really does pay off~❤"

 

“Hisoka…”

 

“Sit pretty. ♠” Hisoka commanded.

 

Gon immediately sat up straight and Hisoka observed his posture. His back was curved and elegant and his hazel eyes were alert as if awaiting another command. _He’s a natural~_

 

“You’re such a cute little pup…~❤”

 

“Umph…” The way Hisoka said that, the way those words washed over him, made Gon suddenly feel more relaxed.

 

“Are you going to be a good pup for me today? ~❤” Hisoka asked and Gon immediately got on all fours and raised his butt. Looking at the way Gon wiggled his butt while whining, had Hisoka reaching out to pat his plump backside. “A good pup indeed…~❤”

 

He leaned forward and kissed Gon's butt cheek while patting the other. His hand then smoothed its way up and down Gon’s thigh and Gon moaned at how delicately he was touching and kissing him.

 

“You’re so cute, so…irresistible….~❤” Hisoka buried his face between Gon's butt cheeks before using the hands that were clenching each cheek to spread them wider.

 

“Nice~❤” He muttered as Gon’s rosy bud was exposed to him. Licking his lips he panted and bent closer to lick across the puckered flesh.

 

“Hah…ah!”

 

Hisoka smirked at the cute sound Gon made and the way his rosette had spasmed from that stimulus. He did it again.

 

“Oh!!” Gon felt a bolt of electric need travel right to the pit of his core and his cock twitched. The wetness of Hisoka's tongue laving across his butt was new and incredibly pleasurable to him.

 

“You like this don’t you? ♣” Hisoka asked as he placed the pad of each thumb on either side of his wet, tight rosebud to spread his hole gently. “Looks like it’s going to be a tight fit for me in here…~❤”

 

“Hn!!” Hisoka wiggling his tongue into his butthole was something Gon had not expected, but the pleasure that followed kept him from complaining as that tongue immediately started slowly pushing in and out of him.

_This…_

_I’ve never felt anything like it…_

_His tongue…_

 

“Hah…AH…!”

 

Hisoka’s deft tongue flicked inside of him and Gon pressed his face into the mattress and cried out loudly.

 

“Ah!!! Oh my gods!”

 

“Hah….”

 

“Oh…”

 

All too soon, just as Gon felt as if his consciousness was about to depart from him, the wriggling tongue was gone and a pair of lubed up fingers replaced it, making circles around the outer ring of muscle and poking at the opening. He moaned.  

 

“Mmm~♠” With one hand, Hisoka kept Gon’s rosy bud spread open whilst gently pressing his middle finger into the opening. “So tight…” he murmured as his finger slipped in slowly, meeting the natural resistance of the sphincter muscle. “Take a deep breath, Gon…come on, let me in~”

 

“Oh…” Gon consciously tried to relax his muscles and when Hisoka’s finger pushed in a little more, he moaned harder.

 

“Good boy…~♣” Hisoka mumbled as he steadily pumped his finger in and out of Gon’s ass. His eyebrows knitted together as he watched his finger disappear almost all the way in and his cock twitched, longing to be where his finger was.

 

“Hi…Hisoka!” Gon gasped when a second one of Hisoka’s long fingers entered him and they both started torturing his ass with focused, in-and-out movements. “Ah!” His eyes widened, back arched and tongue lolled out of his mouth. _It’s only his fingers but why… **why** is it feeling so— _

 

“Oh Gon~your little ass is so tight~❤” Hisoka muttered with a deep groan as he tried to scissor his fingers inside of the younger man.

 

“Gah!” The movement of Hisoka’s fingers sped up their in-and-out motion and this had Gon drooling on the bare mattress.

 

“Ah!!” He tried to pull away but Hisoka pulled him back and held him still with one hand on his hip while the other continued to torture him.

 

“Where do you think you’re going? ~♣” Hisoka asked smoothly. He removed his fingers from inside him and slapped Gon hard on his butt cheek.

 

"Hn!"

 

“You’re going to stay here until I’m done with you. ♣”

 

“Ah…! Gah!” Gon struggled against the hand that kept his hips from moving away. “It's too much…Hisoka—”

 

Casually, Hisoka spread Gon’s butt cheeks again and reinserted his fingers. At Gon's sharp intake of breath, he asked, “Are you not used to this much pleasure, Gon-kun? ~♠”

 

“Guhhh….” Gon tried to respond but failed. Instead, he panted and writhed under the guidance of Hisoka's fingers, while his mind desperately tried to figure out why, although he had experimentally used his fingers to pleasure himself before, his body was reacting differently now that Hisoka was the one doing it.

 

“It’s going to hurt a bit since it’s your first time, ♦” Hisoka explained as he withdrew his fingers and pushed them in a little more. “So I have to prepare you like this if it's going to be enjoyable for you. Do you understand? ♠”

 

“Yes…ahh!” Gon froze when Hisoka's fingers curled to rub against his prostate. A shudder coursed through him.

_What is he doing…?_

_Ah….what?? That... feels so good...!_

 

“Hnnn…Hisokaaah!!”

 

“Seems like you’re almost there already~♣” Hisoka whispered with a chuckle. “Are you going to reach the finish line before me? ♦”

 

“’Finish…line’?” Gon repeated, not quite understanding a thing that Hisoka was saying as all he could feel was the pleasure mounting inside of him as those fingers moved.

 

“Let me join the race too~❤” Hisoka pulled his fingers out of Gon’s tight sheath and placed his slick, throbbing cock at his entrance. “Now relax~♣”

 

Breathing harshly, Gon felt the firm yet spongy head of Hisoka’s cock prodding at his butt and he leaned forward on his forearms to push his butt up higher, knowing that this position would make entry easier.

 

“Good...” Hisoka whispered, carefully pushing forward. "That's it...just relax and let me in... ~❤"

 

“Ah!” Gon flinched. Hisoka's thickness was slowly entering him, spreading him wider than he thought he would have been able to take and it hurt.

_Ouch…!_

_This …ah!_

 

He squeezed his eyes closed and clenched at the rough mattress.

 

“Are you okay? ♣~” Hisoka asked, pausing momentarily as he had felt Gon’s body stiffen up. He rubbed Gon's lower back with one hand, whilst his other held on to the part of his shaft that wasn’t inside as yet.

 

“Yes…” Gon breathed out while mentally reminding himself to relax his muscles. “I want to do this with you…so continue…please...”

 

“Okay~❤” Hisoka smiled. Gon was so cute trying to be brave and he found himself incredibly turned on by that.

 

He pushed harder, enough to get a few more inches in and Gon gasped, a strange sound that was a mix of pleasure and pain. “This...is going to feel really good for you soon, my love~❤” Hisoka mumbled, holding on to Gon’s hips and suddenly pistoning his hips forward.

 

“Ur—arggh!” Gon literally saw stars as those last few inches entered him and suddenly the feeling of being filled to his limit by Hisoka’s thick, hot pulsating rod overwhelmed him.

_So big…_

 

Although Hisoka had prepped him, there was a lot of discomfort thrumming through his body and Gon held back his tears.   

 

He wanted to cry. Not only because of the pain, but because there was so much pleasure; too much and he was beside himself with disbelief at how intensely his body was reacting to everything.

_Gods…his dick is stretching me too much…_

 

“Ah…” Gon was drunk on this heightened level of pain and pleasure that caused him to become enlivened with ecstatic anticipation. It was an almost unbelievable situation for him, to even fathom that there were sensations that Hisoka could give him that he hadn't already. Now, with this thick, hot and pulsing member buried deep inside of him, making him feel an unusually intense lust; all Gon could do was rest his cheek on the bed and breathe harshly, his nostrils flaring as he tried his best to adjust to the unfamiliar girth of Hisoka's cock.

 

“You’re doing well~❤” Hisoka muttered tightly, leaning close to his ear to kiss him from his earlobe all the way down to the nape of his neck where he licked and sucked the smooth skin there.

 

As Gon shivered in ecstasy, Hisoka felt the firm grip on his shaft tighten considerably more. A moan escaped his lips. "Mmmm... ❤"

 

Being inside of Gon’s tight sheath was more amazing than even his wildest fantasies. The walls hugging his cock in a firm, heated, pulsing hug were cruel and unrelenting and Hisoka knew right then and there that if he were a less experienced man, he would have crumbled and blown his entire load inside of Gon's virgin ass as soon as he had entered.

 

 “Beautiful…❤” He mumbled, straightening up to look down at where his hips were pressed flush against Gon's plump butt. A feeling of accomplishment welled up inside him and his eyes shone with lust. "I’m going to start moving now~❤” he warned in a dark, seductive whisper. His hand groped and rubbed Gon's butt cheek affectionately. “Oh....it's been so long, Gon-kun~ Now after all these years I get to show you how good I can make you feel...! ❤"

 

"Hisoka!" Gon's half-lidded eyes widened when Hisoka started thrusting inside of him at a pace that was almost brutal. "AAh...Hisoka...it's so big...your dick...it's too—"

 

"You can take it Gon! You can take **_all_** of it! ♣" Hisoka ground out as he watched his shaft enter Gon's body repeatedly. The lube made thrusting more possible, but it was no easy feat as the inflexible walls were hugging his cock as if they did not want him to leave. He gritted his teeth with the effort.  "Yes...Oh Gon~mmm...you feel so good! ❤"

 

"Oh! Oh! Ah!" Gon couldn't do much other than submit to the force of Hisoka's thrusts and soon the overwhelming pain was ebbing away until an inexplicably intense sensation of pleasure took control of him. He had had no idea that the combination of pain and pleasure would feel as good as it was at that moment, or that his body would become this pliable under the guidance and domination of an older man, and his mind became delirious from the resulting pleasure. "Ah...ah...!"

 

"Yes, Gon~!❤" Hisoka closed his eyes briefly to savor the delightful sensations of Gon's walls clenching around his cock with each movement. "Mmmm...your rude body is squeezing so tightly...yes~!❤"

 

"Hisoka! S-something's coming...!" Gon exclaimed, his voice slightly muffled against the mattress and his eyes wide, unfocused and filled with unshed tears. "Oh...!" Hisoka's thrusts were repeatedly pushing his hips down onto the rough mattress and his erect cock was being sandwiched between his belly and the bed with each jerk of the man's hips, but he was drooling as he mumbled, "A...ahhh... Hisoka...I...I think I'm coming...! I'm going to cum with your dick inside me...!"

 

"Damn! ♠" Hisoka would have loved to keep thrusting inside of Gon a lot longer but the sudden tightening of the muscles around his shaft was forcing him to reach his climax just as Gon was and he groaned. "You want my cum, don't you Gon...? ♦"

 

"Yes! Please!" Gon shouted. "Please...cum inside me..."

 

"Oh~my Gon-kun! Take this! ❤❤"

 

"Hisoka...ah!" Gon cried out as Hisoka's bruising hold on his thighs pulled his hips back against him and instantly he was being filled with the man's seed. "Eee! It's hot! Hisoka it's so hot...ah, I can't believe you're cumming inside me...!" He babbled as his sphincter spasmed around Hisoka’s cock and his own dick splurted its cum onto the mattress. "It feels good...so good…ahhhhh!"

 

"Oh Gon, yes! ❤❤" Hisoka shouted with a moan whilst in the midst of his climax. "Your body is so lewd! Let me see your face! ❤" He pulled out of Gon's ass and flipped him over, towering over him as he stroked his cock fervently. The sight of Gon's lost, wrecked expression was incredibly arousing. "Yes...that's beautiful...oh~❤❤!" The last of his cum erupted out of his cock and sprayed over Gon's reddened face, most of it landing in his mouth and on his hair.

 

"Ah..." Gon basked in the afterglow of his orgasmic release, unable to move as he lay on his back, barely cognizant of his surroundings. He felt as if his head was in the clouds and his body was floating. He felt nothing but weightlessness and pleasure.

 

"Gon... ❤" Hisoka looked down at Gon's disoriented expression and his blushing, cum-streaked face. "You're so pretty, Gon-kun... you made me cum so much, but—♣" He stroked his hard shaft "—I want to fuck you again~❤"

 

"Wh-what..." Gon mumbled groggily as Hisoka took hold of his thighs, parting them as he placed one leg on either side of his body and held them there. "Oh...Hisoka...I don't think I can—"

 

"Mmmm... ❤" Hisoka leaned over Gon's body and licked the cum from his belly before taking his half-hard cock into his mouth.

 

"Hisokaaaaaah!" Gon wailed, his hips arching as the man cleaned off his phallus, sucking on it briefly before releasing it to lick, then flick the head repeatedly. "Gahh…it's too much...it's—"

 

"Heh~❤" Hisoka chuckled wickedly, grinning as he sat up again to see that Gon was now hiding his blushing face from him. He pulled those hands away to expose his face and kissed Gon firmly, yet chastely on his lips. "You—" His hands glided down the smooth tanned skin on Gon's chest "—say it's too much—" he pulled hard on Gon's pebbled nipples and when the boy cried out, he smirked as his hands continued their journey "—but look at how shamelessly your body is reacting... ♣"

 

"Ugh..." Gon panted harshly as the hands traveling down his body grabbed onto his phallus and started pumping it in a tight grip. "Hah...ah..." He looked down and gasped softly as Hisoka grabbed one of his ankles with his free hand and used it to lift his right leg straight up. "Hisoka...what are you doin—"

 

"This~♦" Hisoka stopped pumping his cock and caressed the leg he was holding briefly, then kissed the ankle and the sole of Gon's foot. "What a cute boy... ❤” He huffed, kissing each of Gon's toes in turn then swirling his tongue around his big toe. “Every part of you is so...adorable…I just want to eat you up~❤" Locking eyes with Gon who was looking up at him through hazy, blurred eyes, he stretched the leg in his grip until he was able to put it on his shoulder. "Hm~" This new position allowed him to see Gon's slightly reddened and puckered bud and his cock twitched, longing to tunnel itself into that irresistible tightness once more.

 

"You've tempted me for years, Gon-kun, ♣" he muttered darkly, guiding his rigid shaft closer and allowing its slick cockhead to probe at Gon's puckered butt. "So I'm going to keep fucking you until I'm satisfied~❤"

 

"Hisoka—"

 

"Get ready, Gon~♣" Was the only warning Gon received before Hisoka pushed forward and he was filled right up to the hilt with his thick, hot shaft once more.

 

"Ah!" Gon's eyes rolled back as Hisoka started pumping in and out of him immediately and rigorously. Each thrust filled him to capacity and each stroke left a trail of fire in its wake. “Please…!” His body was burning up for the man currently dominating him and the level of pleasure he felt was so high that it scared him. Gon was convinced that in no time he would be consumed until nothing but ash was left but there was nothing he could do to stop it as Hisoka’s taller, stronger frame was pinning him down to the mattress. He was helpless, a shuddering, sweaty mess that could do little other than accept each devastating thrust that opened his body up to the hard, hot heat that stretched him.

 

"Oh...I love…that look Gon-kun! ❤" Hisoka choked out as he worked his shaft in and out of Gon's body. The boy appeared dazed, his cheeks flushed and his mouth slightly agape. Every time he entered, Gon let out a slight whimper along with a little gasp and he found that the sadistic part of him wanted to see that cute face fall apart for him once more. "Do you like it?" He asked. "Do you like the way I'm stretching you? ♣"

 

"Umph...ohh...ah..!" Gon heard Hisoka's voice as if it was far away. Vaguely he understood what he was asking him, but he was too overcome with lust to formulate a response.

 

[[Slap]]

 

The sudden slap across Gon's face caused his eyes to fly open and he inhaled sharply in surprise at the painful stimulus.

 

"I'm...talking to you, Gon~♦" Hisoka reminded him sternly.

 

"Uh...Hisoka..."

 

[[Slap]]

 

Hisoka slapped Gon across his face again and this time Gon shuddered as the pain mixed with the intense pleasure inside his body to twist into the most incredible sensation he'd ever felt.

 

"Hisoka....!"

 

[[Slap]]

 

"Ah!"

 

“I asked you something. ♦” Hisoka grunted. "Do you like what I'm doing to you~?♠"

 

"Yes, Hisoka!" Gon gasped. "It hurts…ouch…ah…your cock...it's stretching me...but please...please hurt me some more!"

 

"Well…that won’t be a problem~❤" Hisoka grabbed onto both of Gon's ankles, using them to push his legs up over his head until he was pushing those ankles into the mattress on either side of the young man's messy head.

 

"Ahhhhh!!!" Gon cried out as this new position enabled Hisoka's thrusts to hit more aggressively against his pleasure spot. "Ugh...gods....ah no! You're going to ruin me...ah!!"

 

"You're such a pain slut, I'm going to give you what you want—!" Hisoka's grip on Gon's ankles tightened "—I'm… going to completely wreck you~❤!" His pace increased and his cock bottomed out with each hot thrust. “I'm going to fuck your little asshole until you can’t live without my cock inside you! ❤”

 

"Oh...!" Hisoka's dark words, the nails biting into his skin and the rigid member filling him repeatedly with wet, embarrassingly sloshing sounds had Gon gasping for breath as his pleasure mounted impossibly higher. "Ah....ah...I'm going crazy...ah...coming...! Your dick…is going to make me cum again…!"

 

"Gon...!" ♦

 

"Ah!" A violent shudder ripped through Gon as he looked up at Hisoka's darkened, erotic expression.

 

"Really…even...with something...as aggressive as this... ♣"  Hisoka muttered between thrusts. "You're going to cum again...so shameless… Mmmm... ❤" He paused, leaning forward to whisper in Gon's ear, "What a lewd boy~❤" And as if that was the trigger that would be Gon's undoing, the young man gasped, legs trembling under Hisoka's palms as his insides clenched violently around the shaft buried in him.

 

Gon was so far beyond the point of no return that no sound escaped his lips except for a strangled, heaving gasp as a devastatingly powerful orgasm started to rock his entire body.

 

Hisoka was thrusting harder and faster inside of him now, his pace blindingly fast until he too reached his climax, his cock jerking violently as it spurted its cum inside of Gon's ass. He gritted his teeth as the muscled walls gripping his member squeezed impossibly tighter, milking his shaft of every last drop of cum.

 

“Ah~♥” Hisoka collapsed on top of Gon, satiated and silent for a few seconds before muttering at last, "Ah…Damn...♥ ❤"

 

Easing a bit of his weight off of Gon and looking down at the red-faced, panting boy, he kissed him on his cheek, then bit into his earlobe to mark him.

 

Gon groaned in pain, his breathing labored and his energy spent. As Hisoka pulled back slightly to look at him, he met his intensely possessive golden stare with eyes intoxicated with lust as he continued trying to catch his breath. In all the years that he had fantasized about having sex with this man, never did he imagine that it would have been this impassioned, rough and extraordinarily satisfying.

 

As if reading his thoughts, Hisoka smirked. Wordlessly, he straightened up and his phallus slid out of Gon as he sat back on the mattress.

 

A wide smile of satisfaction and accomplishment creased his lips as he admired Gon’s reddened rosebud that twitched sporadically as if trying to keep the semen that was now seeping from it inside. “Heh… ❤ Seems like I filled you up a bit too much~” He mumbled and slapped Gon playfully on his behind.

 

Almost immediately, Gon twisted his body to get out of the awkward position Hisoka had put him in, stretching out his legs with a tired, yet content sigh.

 

To Hisoka, it was quite entertaining to observe the normally overly energetic boy react to the aftereffects of sex with him and wearing a cocky, handsome smile, Hisoka watched as Gon rolled over onto his tummy to lay like that for a while, still dazed as if trying to come to terms with what had just happened.

 

Minutes passed and the room was quiet except for the creaking ceiling fan overhead and Gon was lulled by the sound. Just as he felt himself falling asleep, he felt the mattress shift next to him and a hand tracing invisible circles on his lower back with feather light touches.

 

“You okay~? ♣” Hisoka asked as he leaned forward to look down at Gon's face.

 

A soft “Un…” was all Gon could manage and soon Hisoka was turning him over onto his back then pulling him up to join him in a sitting position.

 

Cradling him in his lap and against his chest, Hisoka linked both arms protectively across the front of Gon's body as he started peppering light little kisses on his neck and shoulder. Gon’s entire skin was like a tanned canvas, covered with little red splotches from when he had nipped, sucked and kissed various parts of him during their lovemaking and seeing this, Hisoka felt compelled to cover his skin with more of those marks.

 

“Hisoka…”

 

“Hmmm~? ❤” Hisoka stopped kissing him.

 

“Are…you going back to work now?” Gon asked in a small voice. As much as he hated to admit it, the thought that Hisoka was about to leave him to go back to the office was upsetting.

 

"Still thinking about my job at a time like this~? ♦"

 

“Well…I don’t **_want_** you to go,” Gon admitted with a pout, “But won’t the chairman be upset if you don’t go back today?”

 

Hisoka quirked one eyebrow up before he started to chuckle.

 

The sound of the man’s smooth, sexy baritone, flavored with mirth caused goosebumps to raise up all along Gon’s arms and he blushed as Hisoka lifted one hand to ruffle his hair.

 

“Mmm…~❤”

 

Surprisingly, the puppy ear headband that he had put on earlier was still in place and Hisoka marveled at how cute Gon looked with them on while he had that inquisitive look on his face.

 

“Hisoka?” Gon looked up at the redhead when the man continued to remain silent. And as hazel eyes met golden ones, it was to see that Hisoka was simply watching him while wearing a sexy smirk. That smirk was near impossible to read and finally giving up on trying, he asked, “So you really **_are_** going back to wo—”

 

“Silly boy~♣” Hisoka mumbled, responding to him at last. “Why would I leave you all alone now? ❤” He deposited a kiss on Gon’s shoulder. “You're with me…I'm with you—” another kiss “—so let’s spend the rest of the afternoon making love~❤”

 

“Let’s take the time to get to know each other in ways we never were able to~❤” He nuzzled Gon’s neck and when he received a soft gasp in return, he pressed a cunning smile against the bronze, dewy skin near his lips. “Don’t worry, Gon-kun, now that I have you in my arms... moving out of here, working at Spider… ** _everything_** could wait. I’m not even **_close_** to being done with you~❤”

    

* * *

**A/N:** You have been blessed by the yaoi gods with a 30 page smut chapter. Now excuse me while I go meditate on my life choices lmao

Find NSFW art for this chapter[HERE](https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=23267511)

 

Note: Now you see, why it's so hard for Gon to be abstaining right now lol. Hisoka turned him into a nympho...

 

 **Next Chapter Preview** : The Rules of Love

 

 


End file.
